BELOVED
by wargagibah
Summary: Sejak pertama bertemu, Luhan jatuh hati pada Sehun. tapi Sehun sudah menikah. Tak ingin merusak rumah tangga Sehun, Luhan setuju menikah dengan sahabat Sehun. Ketika Sehun mengalami kecelakaan yang menewaskan istrinya, Luhan selalu setia mendampinginnya. Sehun langsung bisa melihat bahwa Luhan sangat mengharapkan cintanya, tapi ia membenci Luhan. Hunhan GS
1. Prolog

_Remake dari novel karya_ _ **DIANA PALMER**_ _dengan judul_ _ **BELOVED**_ _. Tanpa mengubah inti cerita, alur cerita atau ide dasar penulis asli. Namun demi kepentingan cerita, nama tempat, nama tokoh dan beberapa bahasa penuturan akan saya ubah. Semoga itu tidak merubah makna dari cerita, dan semoga bisa diterima pembaca._

 _Saya tidak ada maksud menjiplak, hanya ingin berbagi cerita dari salah satu novel favorit saya, dengan tokoh cerita yang dirubah menjadi couple idola favorit saya, Sehun-Luhan._

 _Selamat menikmati…_

.

.

.

.

.

 **BELOVED**

 _(Remake story from Beloved – Diana Palmer)_

.

.

 **Prolog**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Oh Sehun duduk sendiri di deretan kedua tempat duduk yang sudah disediakan untuk anggota keluarga. Dia tidak memiliki ikatan keluarga dengan Lee Donghae, tetapi mereka berdua bersahabat sejak masih kuliah. Hanya Donghae sahabat sejatinya. Kini Donghae telah tiada, dan wanita _itu_ , duduk di sana seperti malaikat kegelapan, rambutnya tertutup kerudung hitam, pura-pura berkabung atas kematian suami yang dicampakkannnya seperti baju rombeng setelah satu bulan pernikahan.

Sehun menyilangkan kakinya yang panjang, mengubah posisi duduknya agar lebih nyaman. Tangan kirinya yang hanya sampai di siku terasa sakit. Lengan bajunya dilipat, karena dia tidak suka mengenakan tangan palsu, yang menyembunyikan cacat tubuhnya. Meskipun hanya punya satu tangan, dia cukup tampan – rambutnya yang hitam tebal mengkilat, alisnya berwarna gelap, dan matanya berwarna sehitam rambut dan alisnya. Posturnya tinggi dan atletis. Dia pria yang bersemangat; mantan jaksa agung Busan dan pengacara terkenal di Seoul, juga salah satu bagian dari kerajaan bisnis OH Corp. yang bernilai jutaan dolar. Sehun dan saudara-saudaranya terkenal di bisnis perhotelan sama halnya dengan Sehun terkenal di bidang hukum. Dia kaya raya dan memang tampak demikian. Tetapi kekayaan tidak mampu menghilangkan kesepian yang dirasakannya. Istrinya meninggal dalam kecelakaan yang membuat tangannya cacat. Kecelakaan itu terjadi tidak lama setelah pernikahan Luhan dengan Lee Donghae.

Luhan-lah yang telah merawatnya di rumah sakit, dan gosip gosip tentang mereka pun beredar dengan cepat. Sehun disindir telah menyebabkan perceraian Luhan dan Donghae. Pikiran bodoh, pikir Sehun marah, karena aku takkan mau memanfaatkan Luhan seperti itu. Hanya satu minggu setelah perceraian, wanita itu sudah terlihat berkeliaran kemana-mana dengan _playboy_ Choi Seunghyun. Mungkin pria itu kekasihnya, pikir Sehun dengan kemarahan tertahan. Sehun tidak menyukai Seunghyun seperti halnya dia juga tidak menyukai Luhan. Anehnya Seunghyun tidak datang ke pemakaman, mungkin dia masih memiliki sopan santun, meskipun sedikit.

Sehun bertanya-tanya apalah Luhan tidak menyadari perasaan Sehun yang sesungguhnya terhadap dirinya. Dia terpaksa bersikap baik pada Luhan; kalau tidak, akan menimbulkan banyak komentar. Tetapi diam-diam Sehun membenci wanita itu karena apa yang diperbuatnya terhadap Donghae. Luhan begitu dingin – egois dan tidak berperasaan. Sehun tak habis pikir, bagaimana Luhan tega mencampakkan Donghae setelah satu bulan menikah, lalu membiarkan Donghae pergi bekerja di pengeboran minyak di Atlantik Utara dengan dalih agar bisa melupakan Luhan. Donghae meninggal di sana tiga hari yang lalu, dalam kecelakaan yang tragis, tenggelam dan tewas dalam air dingin sebelum sempat diselamatkan. Sehun menduga Donghae sengaja membiarkan dirinya celaka. Dari surat-surat Donghae yang diterima Sehun, dia dapat membaca penderitaan Donghae, kesepiannya dan betapa Donghae kehilangan kasih sayang dan kebahagiaannya.

Sehun memandang Luhan, bertanya-tanya bagaimana ayah Donghae bisa tahan duduk di sebelah wanita sekejam Luhan, memegang tangan Luhan yang kurus seolah Luhan dapat merasakan kesedihan yang dia rasakan karena kehilangan putranya; putra satu-satunya. Pasti hanya untuk menunjukkan kepada publik saja, pikir Sehun kesal. Ayah Donghae hanya berpura-pura, untuk mencegah orang bergosip.

Sehun menatap peti jenazah yang tertutup lalu memejamkan matanya. Ini seperti akhir dari satu masa di hidupnya. Pertama dia kehilangan istrinya dan juga tangan kirinya; kini dia kehilangan sahabat dekatnya. Sehun memiliki kekayaan yang berlimpah juga kesuksesan, tetapi tak ada orang untuk berbagi semua itu. Sehun bertanya-tanya apakah Luhan merasa bersalah atas perbuatannya terhadap Donghae? Menurut Sehun tidak.

Sehun memperhatikan Luhan dari tadi tanpa disadari wanita itu, membenci dirinya sendiri karena perasaan yang timbul ketika memperhatikan janda sahabatnya itu. Luhan bertubuh mungil dan cantik, dengan rambut _dark borwn_ yang terurai hingga pinggang, mata berkilau laksana manik seekor menjangan, dan kulit putih yang terlihat selembut beludru. Bahkan kecantikan Luhan pantas untuk disandingkan dengan aktor sekelas Song Joongki untuk menghias cover majalah Fashion, tetapi sayangnya Luhan terlalu pemalu untuk seorang wanita secantik dirinya.

Sehun sudah menikah saat bertemu Luhan. Sehun jugalah yang ambil andil memancing Donghae mengajak Luhan berkencan. Waktu itu Sehun berpikir betapa cocoknya mereka berdua. Seolah keduanya sengaja dipasangkan dari surga; hingga terjadilah perceraian yang cepat itu. Sehun takkan mengaku bahwa dirinya sengaja membiarkan Luhan berpasangan dengan Donghae agar dirinya sendiri terlepas dari godaan untuk mendekati wanita itu. Sehun bahkan kerap kali mendoktrin dirinya sendiri bahwa Luhan adalah tipe wanita yang dibencinya, wanita yang takkan pernah disayanginya. Cara itu berhasil, kadang-kadang. Kecuali ketika Sehun merasa sakit setiap kali memandang Luhan; rasa sakit yang tidak hanya secara fisik….

Ketika upacara pemakaman selesai, Luhan berjalan keluar bersama ayah Donghae yang menggandeng sikunya. Pria itu tersenyum simpatik kepada Sehun. sementara Luhan tidak memandang Sehun sama sekali. Dia benar-benar menangis; Sehun melihatnya.

" _Bagus"_ , pikir Sehun dengan rasa dendam." _Bagus, aku senang kau terluka. Lagipula, memang kau telah membunuhnya!_ ".

Sehun tidak melihat lagi ke arah Luhan saat masuk ke mobil hitam untuk kembali ke kantor. Dia tidak ingin mengikuti upacara penguburan. Baginya, permainan kata-kata menyedihkan oleh Luhan sudah cukup. Sehun takkan memikirkan air mata wanita itu, atau kesedihan tulus di wajahnya yang putih. Dia takkan memikirkan rasa bersalah Luhan ataupun kemarahan dirinya sendiri. Sebaiknya segala hal itu ditinggalkan di masa lalu dan dilupkan saja. Seandainya dia bisa. _Seaindainya_ dia bisa….

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Thanks to:

Exo_gs_edit yang bersedia meminjamkan hasil karyanya untuk dipoles dan dipajang menjadi cover FF ini, thanks a lot


	2. Satu

_Remake dari novel karya_ _ **DIANA PALMER**_ _dengan judul_ _ **BELOVED**_ _. Tanpa mengubah inti cerita, alur cerita atau ide dasar penulis asli. Namun demi kepentingan cerita, nama tempat, nama tokoh dan beberapa bahasa penuturan akan saya ubah. Semoga itu tidak merubah makna dari cerita, dan semoga bisa diterima pembaca._

 _Saya tidak ada maksud menjiplak, hanya ingin berbagi cerita dari salah satu novel favorit saya, dengan tokoh cerita yang dirubah menjadi couple idola favorit saya, Sehun-Luhan._

 _Selamat menikmati…_

.

.

.

.

.

 **BELOVED**

 _(Remake story from Beloved – Diana Palmer)_

.

.

 **SATU**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Barang-barang antik yang dilelang di Seoul dengan harga yang sangat murah, dilewatkan begitu saja oleh Luhan, tanpa berdiskusi sedikit pun dengan pria yang duduk disampingnya. Dia tidak perlu tambahan koleksi pajangan antik untuk menghias salah satu Restoran-nya di Busan. Luhan menghadiri lelang ini hanya karena dia tahu Sehun akan hadir. Biasanya salah satu dari keempat saudara laki-laki Sehun yang mengurusi masalah seperti ini. Tetapi karena Sehun, seperti juga Luhan, tinggal di Seoul, maka wajar saja jika pria itu yang menghadiri lelang ini. Sementara keempat saudara Sehun, tinggal berpencar diantara Busan dan Jeju-do.

Sehun sekarang sudah bukan pengusaha perhotelan lagi. Namun dia masih tetap tampil _berkelas_ dengan tubuh jangkung dan atletis, bahu bidang yang kokoh dan rambut hitam tebal berpotongan _undercut_ yang _chic_. Tetapi lengan baju yang kosong di sisi kiri tubuhnya seolah menjadi tugu pengingat kecelakaan tragis yang pernah dialaminya. Kini Sehun tak dapat lagi membahas kerjasama bisnis sambil mengayunkan stik golf dengan kedua tangannya, seperti yang biasa dia lakukan dulu. Meskipun demikian hal itu tidak mempengaruhi kemampuannya mencari nafkah. Dia mantan jaksa agung Busan dan pengacara terkenal di Seoul, yang dapat memilih kasus-kasus kelas atas untuk ditanganinya. Pendapatannya lebih dari cukup. Sehun masih mengandalkan suaranya sebagai aset utamanya, suara yang dalam dan jelas terdengar di seluruh ruang pengadilan. Selain itu dia punya cara untuk memanipulasi para saksi sehingga mereka lengah dengan rasa aman yang berhasil diciptakannya, lalu dia akan membantai mereka ketika sedang bersaksi. Sehun memiliki insting verbal yang mematikan, dan menggunakannya dengan baik.

Sementara Luhan merupakan kebalikan dari Sehun, dia cenderung lebih senang melakukan kegiatan-kegiatan amal tanpa perlu berkonfrontasi dengan lawan bicara, hanya perlu membujuk.

Luhan; janda cerai yang tidak terlalu membutuhkan pria kecuali untuk persahabatan. Kehidupan Luhan cukup gemerlap dan serba-kecukupan, keuntungan yang diperolehnya dari kepemilikan saham di perusahaan keluarga. Teman yang dimiliki Luhan tidak cukup banyak, dan yang dekat dengannya pun bisa dihitung dengan sebelah tangan. Diantaranya Sehun dan Seunghyun. Banyak orang yang mengira Luhan dan Seunghyun adalah pasangan, mereka sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan anggapan itu. Yang tidak diketahui oleh orang-orang adalah Seunghyun sangat tergila-gila pada istri kakaknya sendiri, dan Luhan satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui hal tersebut.

"Penawaran yang kau buat tadi benar-benar gila," kata Sehun saat sebuah Guci antik menawan berhasil terjual ribuan dolar. "Ada apa denganmu hari ini?"

"Aku tidak berminat lagi pada koleksi barang antik," jawab Luhan santai. "Sejak ayahku meninggal aku tidak banyak berhubungan dengan bisnis keluarga lagi. Aku bahkan sudah berpikir untuk menjualnya, dan memulai bisnisku sendiri di sini. Toh aku takkan pernah tinggal di sana lagi.'

"Kau takkan bisa menjualnya. Terlalu banyak kenangan yang berkaitan dengan restoran itu. Lagi pula, Joon Myeon mengurusnya dengan baik," kata Sehun.

Luhan mengangkat bahu, seuntai rambutnya yang indah terlepas dari sanggul Prancis di tengkuknya. "Memang."

"Tapi kau lebih suka berkeliaran di Seoul dengan Choi Seunghyun," bisik Sehun, bibirnya yang indah tersenyum mengejek.

Luhan memandang sekilas dengan mata rusanya yang menyembunyikan secercah harapan akan Sehun yang cemburu. Tetapi ekspresi pria itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang perasaannya. Sejak kecelakaan delapan tahun lalu yang membuat Sehun kehilangan sebelah tangannya dan juga istrinya, Seolhyun; dia tidak pernah terlibat serius dengan wanita, meski sering ditemani wanita-wanita kelas atas saat menghadiri acara-acara sosial. Hal itu sudah jadi cerita lama dikalangan umum.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sehun ketika matanya yang tajam menangkap kekecewaan di wajah Luhan.

Luhan yang mengenakan celana hitam mengangkat bahunya. "Oh, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya berpikir mungkin kau akan berdiri dan mengancam untuk membunuh Seunghyun jika dia mendekatiku lagi." Luhan memandang wajah Sehun yang terkejut, dan tertawa. "Aku hanya bercanda," kata Luhan.

Tatapan mata Sehun sejenak menghujam Luhan, lalu pandangan mereka kembali ke podium penjualan. "Suasana hatimu aneh hari ini."

Luhan menghela napas, mengembalikan perhatiannya ke jadwal acara yang dipegangnya dengan tangan yang terawat baik. "Suasana hatiku sudah aneh selama bertahun-tahun. Bukannya aku berharap kau menyadarinya."

Sehun menutup jadwal acara yang dipegangnya sendiri dengan cepat. "Itu satu hal lain yang menggangguku. Kalimat-kalimatmu yang tidak jelas. Kalau ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan padaku, katakan saja."

Sifat blak-blakan yang khas, pikir Luhan. Dia memandang lurus ke arah Sehun dan menggerakan sebelah tangannya seolah mengabaikan pernyataan itu. "Untuk apa?" tanya Luhan. Dia memandang mata Sehun dan untuk pertama kalinya, tanda-tanda rasa sakit yang dirasakan Luhan dapat terlihat. Luhan memalingkan mukanya cepat dan berdiri. "Aku sudah melakukan semua penawaran yang ingin kulakukan hari ini. Sampai bertemu lagi, Sehun."

Luhan mengambil mantel hitamnya yang panjang dan melipatnya ditangan sambil berjalan di antara deretan bangku menuju pintu keluar. Banyak mata mengikutinya, dan bukan hanya karena dia salah satu dari sedikit wanita yang ada disana. Luhan cantik, meskipun dia tidak pernah terlalu memperhatikan penampilannya, kecuali hal-hal yang penting saja. Kecantikan alaminya mampu menarik perhatian banyak pria.

Di belakangnya, Sehun duduk terdiam dengan muka cemberut menatap Luhan yang berjalan pergi. Tingkah laku Luhan membangkitkan rasa ingin tahunya. Luhan jauh lebih pendiam akhir-akhir ini, bukan lagi wanita lincah, periang dan ramah yang selama ini diam-diam telah menjadi penghiburnya sejak kecelakaan yang membuat istrinya meninggal. Hanya istrinya yang ada di hati Sehun, hingga rahasia yang menghancurkan harga diri dan cinta Sehun kepada istrinya itu.

Dengan bodoh, Sehun percaya bahwa Seolhyun menikah dengannya karena cinta. Sesungguhnya, Seolhyun bersedia menikah dengannya karena uang. Kemudian tanpa diketahui Sehun, dalam masa pernikahan mereka Seolhyun memiliki kekasih rahasia. Pengakuan yang blak-blakan tentang perselingkuhannya yang telah berlangsung lama dan aborsi yang dilakukan Seolhyun atas anak Sehun, sangat mengejutkan dan melukai Sehun. Seolhyun bahkan menertawakan kebodohan Sehun. Tentu saja Sehun tidak mengira bahwa Seolhyun menolak memiliki anak, karena akan merusak tubuhnya dan mengganggu kehidupan sosialnya. Lagipula, Seolhyun menambahkan dengan kejam, dia tidak yakin itu anak Sehun, karena pada masa yang sama Seolhyun pun rajin berhubungan intim dengan kekasihnya.

Kebenaran itu seperti pisau yang merobek harga diri Sehun yang kala itu tengah mengemudi. Pertengkaran mereka di dalam mobil membuat Sehun tertampar oleh kenyataan. Dia tidak melihat jalanan dengan baik, Sehun terlambat memutar stir mobilnya tepat di tikungan tajam. Mobilnya terlempar keluar dari jalan dan menabrak pembatas jalan hingga akhirnya terperosok ke dalam lembah dengan posisi mobil yang terbalik. Seolhyun yang selalu menolak menggunakan sabuk pengaman, terlempar keluar dari kaca depan mobil dengan kepala lebih dulu. Dia tewas seketika Sehun lebih beruntung, tetapi kantong udara di sampingnya tidak terbuka, sehingga logam pintu mobil langsung mengenai lengan kirinya dengan keras. Dia harus diamputasi untuk menyelamatkan jiwanya.

Sehun ingat bahwa Luhan segera datang mengunjunginya di rumah sakit setelah mendengar tentang kecelakaan itu. Luhan sedang dalam proses perceraiannya dengan Donghae, dan kehadirannya di sisi Sehun telah menyebarkan gosip-gosip tentang ketidaksetiaan.

.

.

.

Thaks to:

All reader yang udah sudi baca, follow, bahkan nge-favorit ini epep, moga ceritanya gak mengecewakan. Aku gak nyangka apresiasinya bakal sedasyat ini, makasih banyak loh.. *peluk *cium dari Sehun untuk Luhan (jangan keburu geer yaa..haha).

Buat ohsemoong, dapat salam dari Rio. Katanya, _"Kapan kamu mau nerima cintaku?"_ …ehe


	3. Dua

_Remake dari novel karya_ _ **DIANA PALMER**_ _dengan judul_ _ **BELOVED**_ _. Tanpa mengubah inti cerita, alur cerita atau ide dasar penulis asli. Namun demi kepentingan cerita, nama tempat, nama tokoh dan beberapa bahasa penuturan akan saya ubah. Semoga itu tidak merubah makna dari cerita, dan semoga bisa diterima pembaca._

 _Saya tidak ada maksud menjiplak, hanya ingin berbagi cerita dari salah satu novel favorit saya, dengan tokoh cerita yang dirubah menjadi couple idola favorit saya, Sehun-Luhan._

 _Selamat menikmati…_

.

.

.

.

.

 **BELOVED**

 _(Remake story from Beloved – Diana Palmer)_

.

.

 **DUA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan tidak pernah bercerita tentang pernikahannya yang singkat. Dia juga tidak pernah bercerita tentang Donghae. Sehun telah menikah ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu, dan Sehun-lah yang menjadi _makcomblang_ bagi keduanya. Donghae sahabatnya dan kaya raya, terlihat cocok dan memiliki banyak persamaan dengan Luhan. Tetapi ternyata pernikahan itu berakhir dalam kurun waktu satu bulan.

Sehun tidak pernah menanyakan alasan perceraian itu, hanya saja dia menduga kurangnya komitmen Luhan terhadap pernikahan menjadi pemicu. Terlebih sikap Luhan yang dirasa terlalu pongah terhadap perceraiannya telah membuat Sehun merasa tidak nyaman. Sebenarnya, hal itu juga mencegah Sehun membiarkan Luhan mendekatinya setelah dia menduda. Luhan berubah menjadi tidak berperasaan di mata Sehun, dan dia tidak akan membiarkan hatinya untuk wanita seperti itu, meskipun dengan kecantikan yang menggiurkan. Sehun sudah tahu, banyak hal lain dalam pernikahan yang lebih penting daripada sekedar memiliki istri yang cantik.

Lee Donghae, seperti halnya Luhan, juga tidak pernah bercerita tentang pernikahannya. Tetapi Donghae memang menghindari Sehun sejak perceraian itu, dan suatu waktu ketika mereka menghadiri sebuah pesta, Donghae minum terlalu banyak. Dengan kesadaran yang menipis, Donghae mengatakan bahwa Sehun telah menghancurkan hidupnya, tanpa menjelaskan alasannya.

Kedua pria itu bersahabat sejak mereka di bangku kuliah hingga Donghae menikahi Luhan. Setahun setelah perceraian itu, Donghae keluar dari Korea dan tiga tahun kemudian terjadilah kecelakaan dengan alat pengeboran minyak yang menewaskannya. Sepertinya Luhan sangat terluka oleh kematian Donghae dan untuk beberapa waktu, wanita itu mengasingkan diri. Pada waktu kembali ke masyarakat, Luhan sudah banyak berubah. Luhan yang penuh semangat dan bahagia, berubah menjadi seorang wanita muda anggun yang tenang, seolah telah kehilangan semangat juangnya. Luhan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya melakukan kegiatan amal dan mulai merintis bisnisnya sendiri. Dia pekerja keras yang tidak kenal lelah. Sehun kadang-kadang berpikir Luhan memulai usaha barunya hanya untuk membuatnya terus berpikir.

Sejak kematian Donghae, Sehun dan Luhan menjadi teman biasa. Sehun memastikan hal itu. Meskipun Luhan sangat menarik, Sehun tidak akan membiarkan dirinya terlibat dengan wanita yang dangkal perasaannya. Tapi jika dulu Luhan cukup puas dengan pertemanan yang formal, kini dia menjadi gelisah. Tak jarang Luhan sering kali menyebut Seunghyun di depan Sehun dan mengamati reaksi Sehun dengan sorot mata penuh harapan. Hal itu membuat Sehun tidak nyaman, Luhan jelas terlihat memancing kecemburuan Sehun, yang tak berefek apapun bagi pria dengan sorot mata tajam itu. Sehun tertawa dingin menanggapi usaha Luhan. Hatinya tertutup dengan aman di dalam es. Semua orang mengira Sehun berkabung atas kematian Seolhyun. Tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu betapa istrinya itu telah melukainya, atau betapa kenangan-kenangan tentang wanita itu membuat Sehun jijik. Hal itu menjadi semacam pelindung dirinya dari wanita-wanita, dan segala macam keterlibatan emosional.

Kini sudah lebih dari tiga tahun sejak kematian Donghae. Hal yang tiba-tiba membuat Luhan berpikir, bahwa sudah bertahun-tahun dia menanti, berharap, dan menderita, hanya agar bisa bersama pria yang dicintainya sejak pertama bertemu. Menanti beragam kesempatan yang ada, walau hanya sekedar bertatap muka dalam jarak tiga meter jauhnya atau sekedar berpapasan di jalan. Kapan dia akan menyadari bahwa Sehun tidak menginginkannya? Ini seperti melemparkan dirinya ke dinding batu, dan hal itu harus dihentikan. Luhan sudah terlalu lama hidup dalam penantian. Dia harus mencari kehidupan untuk dirinya sendiri tanpa Sehun di dalamnya, betapapun hal itu akan menyakitinya. Akhirnya Luhan mengakui tak ada yang akan mengubah hubungan mereka yang dangkal.

.

Langkah pertama yang dilakukan Luhan adalah menjual rumah peninggalan orang tuanya di Busan. Tanpa rumah tersebut, tak ada lagi alasan baginya untuk kembali ke Busan, tempat yang sama dimana keluarga besar Oh berada.

Luhan juga pindah dari apartemennya yang terletak dua blok dari apartemen Sehun, dan membeli sebuah rumah elegan di pinggiran kota Seoul. Rumah dengan arsitektur modern yang terlihat asri dari taman kecil di samping rumah dan hamparan _rumput swiss_ yang mengelilingi hampir ¾ bagian rumah. Jangan lupakan ayunan yang terpasang di balkon lantai dua yang langsung menghadap mentari pagi. Tempat ini sungguh luar biasa. Luhan berpikir dirinya tidak pernah melihat rumah seindah ini.

"Ini jenis rumah yang cocok untuk satu keluarga besar," kata agen real estate. Luhan hanya diam.

Namun ada satu kekurangan dari rumah itu, yaitu ada tikus yang tinggal di dapur. Luhan menemukannya saat dia tengah mendekorasi ulang dapur. Tikus itu sedang duduk nyaman di atas lemari dapur, menggenggam potongan biskuit. Luhan pun membeli perangkap tikus dan memasangnya, berharap alat itu akan melakukan tugasnya dengan benar dan dia tidak perlu merawat tikus yang terluka. Tetapi makhluk cerdik itu berhasil menghindari perangkap. Sudah bermacam perangkap yang Luhan gunakan untuk menjebak tikus itu, tapi tak ada satu pun yang berhasil. Luhan berpikir bahwa makhluk tersebut adalah tikus laboratorium hasil percobaan rahasia, karena terlalu cerdik. Seketika Luhan merasa dirinya mulai gila. Setelah bertahun-tahun memendam harapan kepada Sehun, akhirnya berdampak pada kejiwaannya.

Untuk menghindari memikirkan Sehun dan tikus kecil di dapurnya, yang sialnya sama-sama menyebalkan, Luhan semakin menyibukkan dirinya. Banyak acara amal yang dia galang, di berbagai belahan kota Seoul untuk menghalau pikirannya akan Sehun. Juga bisnis caffe yang kini dia geluti turut menyita waktu dan pikiran Luhan. Wanita mungil ini sering bekerja lembur dan sengaja memaksakan dirinya. Meski penuh dengan rangkaian kesibukan, masih ada malam-malam sepi yang harus dilaluinya, yang memaksanya bertarung dengan perasaan yang setengah mati Luhan abaikan. Perasaannya tentang Oh Sehun.

.

.

.

Cuap-cuap dikit yaa..

Buat reviewers yang komentar "yah koq dikit" .."panjangin lagi donk"….sebenarnya saya sendiri baru sadar itu chapter pendek banget..wkwkwk. Mian *bow

Well, di chapter ini juga mohon maaf kalau belum sepanjang anunya sehun. (kaki, tangan bahkan jarinya Sehun pun panjang, jadi jangan mikir ngawur ya..haha). Karena chap ini sudah terlanjur di ketik pendek, dan saya malas merubah..so, obatnya saya kasih triple update deh. Untuk ke depannya mudah-mudahan punya waktu buat ngetik panjang lebar ya. Doakan saja ziyu gak rewel dan Sehun gak terus-terusan minta jatah tiap malam supaya tidak ada pertarungan HunHan di tengah malam buta yang disertai rintihan-rintihan penuh kepedihan (buat saya).

Oyah, the truth is…rasa cinta Sehun ke Seolhyun udah mati disaat dia tahu kalau selama ini sudah dikhianati Seolhyun. Tapi cerita soal pengkhianatan Seolhyun hanya Sehun yang tahu. So, Luhan dan orang –orang disekitar Sehun berpikir kalau Sehun masih cinta mati sama Seolhyun. Sehun membiarkan itu dan menjadikannya sebagai tameng, karena dia tidak mau lagi terlibat hubungan serius dengan wanita manapun. Sehun udah terlalu sakit hati.

"Sakit dedek, bang.."

Sekali lagi thanks buat yang sudah me-review, memfollow dan masukin nih cerita di kotak favoritnya. Itu jadi tambahan Neuropinephrine buat saya. Thank you very much *deep bow


	4. Tiga

_Remake dari novel karya_ _ **DIANA PALMER**_ _dengan judul_ _ **BELOVED**_ _. Tanpa mengubah inti cerita, alur cerita atau ide dasar penulis asli. Namun demi kepentingan cerita, nama tempat, nama tokoh dan beberapa bahasa penuturan akan saya ubah. Semoga itu tidak merubah makna dari cerita, dan semoga bisa diterima pembaca._

 _Saya tidak ada maksud menjiplak, hanya ingin berbagi cerita dari salah satu novel favorit saya, dengan tokoh cerita yang dirubah menjadi couple idola favorit saya, Sehun-Luhan._

 _Selamat menikmati…_

.

.

.

.

.

 **BELOVED**

 _(Remake story from Beloved – Diana Palmer)_

.

.

 **TIGA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Senin pagi itu hujan terus turun. Luhan pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli sayuran segar dan tidak terlalu memperhatikan arah jalannya hingga berbelok dan berpasasan dengan Kris, kakak tertua Sehun; bersama istrinya, Zitao.

"Ya Tuhan," Luhan tersedak, lalu menghela napas. "Apa yang kalian lakukan di Seoul?"

Kris menyeringai. " _Shopping_ ," katanya sambil merangkul Zitao lebih erat. "Yang mengingatkanku bahwa aku tidak melihatmu dalam gala dinner _Youth Hope Fund Charity_?" Kris menambahkan, "Aku kesana menggantikan Sehun. Untuk alasan tertentu, dia mengurangi terlibat langsung dalam kegiatan amal akhir-akhir ini."

Luhan tersenyum dingin menanggapi. Sakit hati rasanya berpikir Sehun menghindari acara amal yang sangat disukainya untuk menghindari dirinya. Tetapi sepertinya memang itulah alasannya. "Aku sedikit sibuk belakangan ini, mengurus caffe yang baru saja aku rintis."

Kris mengerutkan dahinya. "Kenapa kau membuka caffe baru sementara kau tidak pernah mau turun tangan langsung dalam mengurus Restoran keluarga kalian?"

Hal itu memang benar, dan sempat membuatnya merasakan ironi. Luhan memilin keranjang belanja di tangannya. "Aku bosan," katanya. "Aku ingin mengubah hidupku."

"Keliatannya memang begitu," kata Kris pelan. "Kami pergi ke apartemenmu untuk berkunjung, tapi kau tidak ada di sana."

"Aku sudah pindah." Wajah Luhan memerah melihat tatapan penuh tanda tanya di mata Kris. "Aku membeli rumah di pinggiran kota."

Kris menyipitkan matanya. "Tempat kau takkan bertemu dengan Sehun sewaktu-waktu," katanya lembut.

Wajah Luhan pun semakin memerah. "Tempat aku tidak akan bertemu Sehun sama sekali, jika kau ingin tahu yang sebenarnya," katanya terus terang. "Aku telah meninggalkan semua penghubung dengan masa lalu. Takkan ada lagi pertemuan tak sengaja dengannya. Kuputuskan bahwa aku sudah lelah, makan hati, mengharapkan pria yang tidak menginginkanku. Jadi aku berhenti."

Kris tampak terkejut. Zitao menatap Luhan penuh simpati.

"Untuk jangka panjang, itu mungkin hal terbaik yang telah kaulakukan," kata Zitao pelan. "Kau masih muda dan sangat cantik," tambahnya sambil tersenyum. "Dan di dunia ini masih banyak pria lain."

"Tentu saja," jawab Luhan. Dia membalas senyum Zitao. "Aku senang kalian berdua berhasil, dan aku minta maaf hampir memisahkan kalian." Tambahnya dengan tulus. "Percayalah, itu tidak disengaja."

"Luhan, aku tahu itu." jawab Zitao, mengingat-ingat bagaimana perkataan Luhan secara kebetulan di butik lokal telah membuat Zitao menjauh dari Kris. Semua itu telah berlalu sekarang. "Kris menjelaskan segalanya padaku. Aku sempat tidak yakin padanya, benar-benar tidak yakin. Sekarang tidak lagi." Zitao tersenyum tulus. Namun sesaat raut wajahnya berubah, terlihat agak ragu. "Aku menyesal tentang kau dan Sehun."

Wajah Luhan menegang. "Kita tidak bisa membuat orang lain mencintai kita," katanya, kesedihan mendalam terpancar dari matanya. Dia mengangkat bahu dengan putus asa. "Sehun punya kehidupan yang cocok dengannya. Aku sedang mencari kehidupan yang cocok untukku."

"Mengapa kau tidak mengoleksi patung-patung dan membuat pameranmu sendiri?" saran Kris.

Luhan tertawa kecil. "Sudah tiga tahun aku tidak membuat patung. Lagi pula, aku tidak cukup pandai untuk itu."

"Tentu saja kau cukup pandai, dan kau punya gelar sarjana seni. Gunakan itu."

Luhan mempertimbangkan hal itu. satu menit kemudian. Dia tersenyum. "Well, aku memang suka memahat. Dulu aku kadang-kadang menjual hasil karyaku."

"Benar, kan?" kata Kris. "Suatu ide biasanya datang sendiri." Dia tersenyum sejenak. "Tentu saja, selalu ada kesempatan untuk membuat cookies…."

Menyadari ketiga saudara Kris yang lain sangat suka makanan manis itu, Luhan buru-buru mengangkat kedua tangnnya. "Kau bisa katakan pada Jongin, Chanyeol dan Jongdae aku tidak punya rencana menjadi tukang cookies."

"Akan kusampaikan pesanmu. Tapi Zitao memerlukan pengganti segera," tambah Kris sambil menyeringai. "Mereka akan mengikat Zitao di dekat kompor kalau aku tidak campur tangan." Kris memandang Luhan. "Mereka menyukaimu."

"Omong kosong," balas Luhan. "Mereka hanya menginginkan cookies yang tersedia 24 jam! Kesalahan fatal, Zitao, kau menceritakan kepada mereka bahwa kau bisa membuat kue."

"Itu berhasil kok, ya kan?" Zitao bertanya sambil tersenyum senang kepada suaminya.

"Memang berhasil. Karena itu akhirnya kita bisa menikah. Dengan cepat." Kris balas tersenyum.

Luhan memutar matanya jengah. "Demi Tuhan. Dan begitu ada kesempatan, mereka langsung menyeretmu ke depan altar." Luhan terkikik geli. "Selama beberapa tahun, orang-orang akan membicarakan hal itu."

"Mereka hanya ingin membantu. Walau caranya cukup ekstrim," Zitao mengangkat bahunya santai. Kris tertawa mendengarnya.

Luhan menjawab singkat beberapa komentar selanjutnya, dan kemudian mereka menuju meja kasir. Luhan sengaja memperlambat jalannya agar pasangan itu keluar lebih dahulu, untuk menghindari lebih banyak percakapan. Mereka pasangan yang manis dan Luhan menyukai obrolan ringan bersama keduanya. Tetapi melihat sosok Kris terlalu mengingatkannya akan Sehun.


	5. Empat

_Remake dari novel karya_ _ **DIANA PALMER**_ _dengan judul_ _ **BELOVED**_ _. Tanpa mengubah inti cerita, alur cerita atau ide dasar penulis asli. Namun demi kepentingan cerita, nama tempat, nama tokoh dan beberapa bahasa penuturan akan saya ubah. Semoga itu tidak merubah makna dari cerita, dan semoga bisa diterima pembaca._

 _Saya tidak ada maksud menjiplak, hanya ingin berbagi cerita dari salah satu novel favorit saya, dengan tokoh cerita yang dirubah menjadi couple idola favorit saya, Sehun-Luhan._

 _Selamat menikmati…_

.

.

.

.

.

 **BELOVED**

 _(Remake story from Beloved – Diana Palmer)_

.

.

 **EMPAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa minggu kemudian, Luhan mendaftar pada sebuah kursus pahat di kampus komunitas lokal sekedar untuk penyegaran ilmu yang didapatnya saat kuliah. Dalam waktu singkat, Luhan sudah menghasilkan beberapa patung dada.

"Kau punya bakat untuk ini," kata instrukturnya sambil mengitari patung kepala aktor favorit Luhan. "Kau bisa menghasilkan uang dari hal seperti ini, kau tahu. Banyak uang."

Luhan hampir mengerang keras mendengarnya. Bagaimana dia mengatakan kepada pria yang baik itu bahwa dia sudah memiliki banyak uang saat ini hingga satu dekade ke depan. Luhan hanya tersenyum dan berterima kasih atas pujiannya.

Tetapi instrukturnya memajang patung-patung karya Luhan pada pameran kecil di kampus tersebut. Karya itu dilihat oleh seorang pemilik galeri lokal, yang kemudian menawarkan kepada Luhan sebuah pameran eksklusif untuk karyanya. Luhan setuju, dengan syarat hasil penjualan akan disumbangkan kepada sebuah rumah sakit lokal yang memberikan perawatan gratis bagi warga miskin.

Setelah itu, Luhan mulai larut dalam dunia barunya itu. Dia bekerja keras untuk menghasilkan beberapa patung dada yang mengagumkan. Saat ini Luhan tengah merampungkan salah satu patung yang dibuat dengan mengikuti nalurinya. Luhan baru menyadari sedang membuat patung dada Sehun ketika patung itu hampir selesai. Dia menatap patung itu dengan rasa marah tertahan dan baru saja akan menjatuhkan kedua tinjunya di kepala patung itu, ketika bel pintu rumahnya berbunyi.

Kesal dengan gangguan itu, Luhan melempar sehelai kain ke arah patung Sehun dan berjalan menuju pintu sambil membersihkan tanah liat yang menempel di tangannya. Rambut Luhan tersanggul rapi agar tidak terkena tanah liat, tetapi baju pelapis yang dikenakannya terkena lumuran tanah liat di sana-sini. Luhan tampak berantakan, tanpa _make-up_ , bahkan baju yang dikenalan hanya celana jins yang sudah pudar dan sweter tuanya.

Luhan langsung membuka pintu tanpa menanyakan siapa tamunya, dan membeku sejenak ketika melihat Sehun berdiri di beranda. Dia memperhatikan bahwa Sehun memakai tangan palsu yang dulu sangat dibencinya. Luhan mengangkat pandangan ke mata Sehun, tetapi dengan tatapan tidak ramah. Dia tidak melebarkan pintu untuk Sehun. bahkan tidak tersenyum.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun mengerutkan dahi. Ini hal baru. Dulu Sehun pernah beberapa kali mengunjungi partemen Luhan, dan selalu disambut dengan hangat dan bahkan dengan senang hati. Kali ini sambutan wanita itu benar-benar dingin.

"Aku datang untuk melihat bagaimana kabarmu," jawab Sehun pelan. "Penarikan dirimu dari lingkungan pergaulan sangat mencolok." ucap Sehun sarkartis, dan menatap tajam Luhan.

"Aku hanya terlalu sibuk," kata Luhan datar.

Sehun mengangguk. "Kris memberitahuku." Lalu Sehun memperhatikan halaman depan dan beranda rumah. "Rumahmu indah sekali. Apakah kau benar-benar memerlukan rumah sebesar ini?" Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Luhan mengacuhkan pertanyaan itu. "Apa maumu?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

Sehun memperhatikan tangan Luhan yang berlumuran tanah liat, dan baju pelapis yang dikenakannya berlumuran lumpur. "Kau sedang membuat bata?" goda Sehun.

Luhan tidak tersenyum, tidak seperti dulu ketika Sehun menggodanya. "Aku sedang membuat patung."

"Ya. Aku ingat kau mengambil kursus di kampus. Kau cukup berbakat."

"Dan aku juga cukup sibuk." kata Luhan tegas.

Alis Sehun mengerut. "Tidak ada undangan untuk minum kopi?"

Luhan mencoba menguatkan diri, meskipun jantungnya berdebar kencang. "Aku tidak punya waktu untuk menghiburmu. Aku sedang bersiap-siap untuk pameran."

"Di galeri Jung Yonghwa," kata Sehun penuh pengertian. "Ya, aku tahu. Aku memiliki sebagian saham galeri itu." Sehun mengangkat tangannya ketika Luhan mulai kelihatan marah. "Aku sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa Yonghwa telah melihat karyamu. Aku tidak menyarankan pameran itu. tapi aku ingin melihat apa yang telah kau kerjakan. Aku juga punya kepentingan sendiri."

Hal itu membuat situasi semakin rumit. Tetapi tetap saja Luhan tak ingin Sehun masuk ke rumahnya. Nanti dia akan sulit menghapus kenangan adanya Sehun di sana. Ekspresi keengganan di wajah Luhan menunjukan bagaimanapun perasaannya saat ini, bukanlah perasaan senang.

Sehun menghela napas. "Luhan ada apa?" tanyanya.

Luhan memandang kain di tangannya dan bukan memandang Sehun. "Mengapa segalanya harus menjadi kacau?"

"Kau bercanda?" Sehun menarik napas panjang dan bertanya-tanya mengapa tiba-tiba dirinya merasa bersalah. "Kau menjual rumah warisanmu, apartemenmu, dan pindah rumah…. Juga meninggalkan kepengurusan di yayasan yang akan menghubungkan kau dan aku…Kenapa?" Sehun memincingkan matanya.

Luhan menatapnya dengan keterkejutan yang dibuat-buat. "Oh Tuhan, itu bukan karena kau," dia berbohong dengan menyakinkan. "Aku hanya bosan, itu saja. Kuputuskan bahwa aku perlu perubahan dalam hidupku. Dan kini sudah kulakukan."

Mata Sehun berkedip memandang Luhan. "Apakah perubahan itu termasuk mengindariku?"

Ekspresi Luhan sulit ditebak. "Sepertinya begitu. Aku tidak pernah bisa melupakan pernikahanku. Kenangan itu sangat menyiksaku, dan kau selalu membuatku teringat kembali akan itu."

Sehun mengangkat alisnya yang tebal. "Bagaimana kenangan itu bisa mengganggumu?" tanyanya menyindir. "Kau tidak peduli pada Donghae. Kau menceraikannya satu bulan setelah kalian menikah dan sepertinya tidak pernah peduli akan kembali bertemu dengannya atau tidak. Satu minggu kemudian, kau sudah terlihat bersama Choi Seunghyun."

Kegetiran dalam suara Sehun membuat Luhan melihat sesuatu yang tidak pernah dilihatnya. Pria itu menyalahkan Luhan atas kematian Donghae. Luhan tak mampu bernapas saat menatap sorot mata Sehun yang sempit, dingin dan menuduh. Sudah lebih dari tiga tahun Donghae meninggal dan Luhan baru tahu Sehun berpikir seperti itu.

Tangannya yang memegang kain menjadi kaku. Ini sudah keterlaluan. Luhan mencintai pria yang luar biasa ini sejak pertama bertemu dengannya. Tidak pernah ada orang lain di hatinya, tapi dia membiarkan Sehun mendorongnya menikah dengan Donghae. Dan sekarang, setelah terlambat bertahun-tahun, dia baru menemukan alasan mengapa Sehun tak pernah membiarkan dirinya dekat dengannya. Alasan yang tak pernah diduganya sama sekali.

Luhan menghembuskan napas dengan kencang. " _Well,_ " katanya dengan suara ringan yang dibuat-buat. Dia menyelipkan kain berlumuran tanah liat itu ke saku depan baju pelapis yang sama kotornya. "Jadi aku telah membunuh Donghae. Begitu menurutmu, Sehun?"

Serangan frontal itu begitu tak terduga. Sehun terkesiap dan dia bicara sebelum berpikir. "Kau mempermainkan pernikahan," tuduhnya pelan. "Dia mencintaimu tapi kau tak punya apa-apa untuk diberikan padanya. Baru sebulan menikah dan kau sudah memberinya surat cerai. Kau biarkan dia pergi tanpa sedikit pun mencegah saat dia memutuskan untuk bekerja pada pengeboran minyak meskipun sangat berbahaya. Kau sama sekali tidak mencegahnya. Aneh, aku tidak pernah menyadari betapa dangkal dan dinginnya kau, sebelum saat itu. ternyata yang kutahu tentangmu hanyalah permukaan saja," lanjut Sehun berapi-api, tak peduli wajah Luhan menjadi pucat dan letih. "Rambut yang indah, wajah yang cantik, mata yang berkilau, tubuh yang indah….tetapi tidak ada apa-apa di dalamnya. Tidak ada sedikit pun rasa kasihan dan cinta pada siapa pun kecuali pada dirimu sendiri. Aku bahkan ragu, kau memiliki secuil nurani di hatimu yang kosong."

Napas Luhan menjadi tidak normal. _Oh Tuhan_ , pikirnya, _jangan biarkan aku pingsan di kaki Sehun_. Dia menelan ludah sekali, lalu sekali lagi, mencoba menyerap kengerian yang dikatakan Sehun padanya.

"Kau tak pernah mengatakan hal itu," kata Luhan galak. "Selama bertahun-tahun ini."

"Aku tidak merasa itu perlu dikatakan," kata Sehun pendek. "Kita kan teman, teman istimewa. Dan kuharap masih tetap begitu." Sehun tersenyum mengejek, tapi hanya sesaat. "Selama kau menyadari bahwa aku tidak pernah tertarik padamu."

 _Kalau sedang sendiri, aku akan langsung mati,_ pikir Luhan. Dia tahu itu. tetapi saat ini, gengsi membuatnya mampu menahan sakit hati.

Dia berjalan melewati Sehun, dengan sangat tenang, lalu membuka pintu depan, membiarkan bau daun-daun kering dan angin sejuk bulan Oktober masuk ke dalam rumah. Dia tidak berbicara. Tidak juga memandang Sehun. Hanya berdiri saja di sana.

Sehun berjalan melewatinya, ragu-ragu ketika sampai di depan pintu. Matanya yang menyipit mengamati wajah Luhan dan terkejut melihat betapa pucat wanita itu. Sehun bertanya-tanya mengapa Luhan tampak begitu terluka, padahal dia hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

Sebelum Sehun sempat berkata-kata, Luhan menutup pintu, dan memasang grendel kunci. Dia berjalan kembali ke studionya, tanpa menyadari Sehun yang sedang memanggilnya.

.

Keesokan harinya, pembantu rumah tangga Luhan, bibi Han, menemukannya telentang di ranjang dengan sebuah pistol di tangan dan sebotol wiski yang kosong di sisi ranjang, di atas karpet kotor. Bibi Han segera berlari ke kamar mandi dan menemukan botol obat tidur yang sudah kosong. Dia mengangkat telepon dengan cepat dan menekan nomor pelayanan darurat dengan tangannya yang gemetar. Ketika ambulans tiba, Luhan masih tidak bergerak.


	6. Lima

_Remake dari novel karya_ _ **DIANA PALMER**_ _dengan judul_ _ **BELOVED**_ _. Tanpa mengubah inti cerita, alur cerita atau ide dasar penulis asli. Namun demi kepentingan cerita, nama tempat, nama tokoh dan beberapa bahasa penuturan akan saya ubah. Semoga itu tidak merubah makna dari cerita, dan semoga bisa diterima pembaca._

 _Saya tidak ada maksud menjiplak, hanya ingin berbagi cerita dari salah satu novel favorit saya, dengan tokoh cerita yang dirubah menjadi couple idola favorit saya, Sehun-Luhan._

 _Selamat menikmati…_

.

.

.

.

.

 **BELOVED**

 _(Remake story from Beloved – Diana Palmer)_

.

.

 **LIMA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah sepanjang hari pingsan, Luhan baru terjaga dan menyadari di mana dia berada. Dia sedang berada di sebuah ruang yang sangat nyaman di rumah sakit, tetapi tidak ingat bagaimana dia bisa berada di sana. Dia masih pusing, merasa mual, dan belum sepenuhnya sadar.

Dokter Shim Changmin, sahabat lama keluarganya, masuk melalui pintu di hadapan Luhan bersama seorang perawat yang mengenakan celana panjang putih rapi dan blus warna-warni dengan banyak saku.

"Tolong ukur suhu dan tekanan darahnya," perintah dokter itu.

"Ya, dok."

Sementara perawat mengukur suhu tubuh, tekanan darah dan denyut nadinya, Dokter Shim bersandar di dinding sambil membuat catatan. Perawat melaporkan hasil pengukurannya, sang dokter mencatatnya lalu memintanya keluar dari ruangan.

Dokter itu menghampiri ranjang dan duduk di kursi sebelah ranjang. "Jika ada yang tanya padaku dua minggu lalu, aku akan mengatakan kaulah wanita paling bersemangat yang pernah kukenal. Kau bekerja tanpa kenal lelah untuk kegiatan amal di sini, kau memelopori pencarian dana…tapi ya Tuhan, apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Aku sedang terpukul," Luhan mengakui dengan nada lembut. "Semua terjadi tanpa kuduga dan aku melakukan hal yang bodoh. Aku mabuk."

"Bukan hanya itu! Pembantu mu bilang menemukan pistol berpeluru di tanganmu."

"Oh, itu." lalu Luhan mulai bercerita tentang tikus, yang tak berhasil ditangkapnya selama berminggu-minggu. Semalam, setelah menghabiskan setengah botol wiski, menembak makhluk itu sepertinya sangat logis. Tetapi pikirannya yang tidak sadar membuatnya sulit memusatkan perhatian. " _Well,_ kau tahu…betapa sulitnya aku menembak tikus itu." Luhan meringis dengan rasa bersalah.

Dokter Shim menghela napas panjang. "Luhan, jika itu bukan usaha bunuh diri, maka aku bukanlah seorang dokter. Katakan yang sebenarnya."

Luhan berkedip, terkejut. "Aku tidak akan mencoba bunuh diri!" katanya, marah. Lalu menghela napas pelan. "Aku hanya agak tertekan, itu saja. Aku baru tahu kemarin bahwa Sehun menyalahkan aku atas kematian Donghae."

Dokter itu terkejut dan terdiam agak lama. "Dia tidak tahu mengapa kalian bercerai?"

Luhan menggeleng.

"Ya Tuhan, mengapa tidak kau katakan padanya?" seru Dokter Shim.

"Itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa dikatakan kepada seseorang tentang sahabatnya. Aku tidak pernah bermimpi dia akan menyalahkanku. Kami selama ini berteman baik. Dia tidak pernah menginginkan yang lain selain persahabatan, dan kupikir hal itu karena perasaannya terhadap Seolhyun. Ternyata aku begitu bodoh," Luhan memandang Dokter Shim. "Sangat bodoh, jika mengingat kejadian semalam," tambahnya, merasa malu.

"Aku senang kau mengakui hal itu bodoh."

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya. "Apakah kau memompa perutku?"

"Ya."

"Pantas perutku terasa kosong," kata Luhan. "Mengapa kaulakukan itu?" tanyanya. "Aku hanya minum wiski saat perutku kosong saja!"

"Pembantumu menemukan botol obat tidur yang telah kosong di kamar mandi," kata Dokter Shim tegas.

"Oh, itu." Luhan berbisik. "Botol itu memang kosong, tapi aku tidak membuangnya. Obat itu sudah tahunan lamanya, diberikan Dokter Cho agar aku bisa melalui masa berkabungku dengan baik. Aku sering merasa gelisah." sorot mata Luhan berubah sendu. "Tapi dengarlah, Dokter, aku bukan orang yang punya kecenderungan bunuh diri. Aku orang yang paling jauh dari kecenderungan itu, setahuku. Tetapi setiap orang punya batasnya masing-masing, dan aku sudah mencapai batasku. Maka aku mabuk. Aku tak pernah menyentuh alkohol sebelumnya. Mungkin karena itu pengaruhnya sangat kuat."

Sang dokter meraih tangan Luhan dan memegangnya perlahan. Sementara pria itu mencoba mencari kata-kata yang tepat, tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan dengan panik Oh Sehun masuk ke ruangan. Dia tampak seolah baru mengalami kecelakaan, mukanya sangat pucat. Dia menatap Luhan tanpa bicara.

Memang bukan salah Sehun, sungguh, pikir Luhan. Tetapi Luhan membenci pria itu karena apa yang dialkukannya pada diri sendiri. Mata Luhan menunjukkan perasaannya itu. tidak ada selamat datang, tidak ada emosi, tidak ada kegenitan. Luhan memandang Sehun seolah dia berharap seandainya dia memiliki senjata di tangannya.

"KELUAR DARI KAMARKU!" teriak Luhan, lalu duduk tegak di ranjang.

Dokter Shim mengangkat alis dengan cepat. Luhan tidak pernah kasar kepada Sehun sebelumnya. Wajah Luhan memerah, dan mata yang biasanya berkilau itu kini seolah menembakkan ledakan petir ke arah Sehun.

"Luhan," Sehun memulai dengan ragu-ragu.

"KELUAR!" ulang Luhan, masih merasa malu karena dituduh mencoba bunuh diri. Sudah cukup buruk bahwa dia kehilangan kontrol dirinya dan mabuk. Dia memandang Sehun seolah pria itu penyebab segalanya—tapi memang benar pria itulah penyebabnya. "KELUAR!" Luhan mengulang sambil menunjuk pintu ruang rawatnya, sementara Sehun sama sekali tidak bergerak.

Sehun tidak akan keluar, dan Luhan menangis frustasi serta marah. Dokter Shim menengahi Sehun dan Luhan dengan menekan tombol interkom. "Tolong datang kesini, bawakan aku obat bius." perintahnya kepada siapa pun yang mendengar di seberang sana. Dokter Shin menatap Sehun, yang berdiri diam menatap Luhan nanar. "Keluarlah," katanya tanpa basa-basi. "Aku akan bicara denganmu beberapa menit lagi."

Sehun bergerak menepi untuk membiarkan perawat mendekati ranjang Luhan dengan membawa alat suntik. Sehun masih bisa mendengar tangisan Luhan, bahkan setelah dia keluar dan pintu ditutup. Dia berjalan menyusuri lorong, ke tempat kakaknya, Kris, berdiri.

Kris-lah yang dihubungi pembantu Luhan setelah dia membawa Luhan ke rumah sakit. Lalu Kris menelepon Sehun dan hanya bisa mengabarinya bahwa Luhan dibawa ke rumah sakit dalam kondisi buruk. Dia tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan Luhan seperti itu dan dia akan berpikir dua kali untuk mengabari adiknya jika dia tahu.

"Aku mendengar tangisannya. Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kris, sambil melongok ke arah kamar Luhan.

"Aku tidak tahu," kata Sehun dengan suara parau. Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding di samping Kris. Lengan bajunya yang kosong menarik perhatian orang-orang yang lewat, tetapi dia mengacuhkannya. "Dia melihatku dan mulai berteriak." Sehun tampak putus asa. Matanya penuh penderitaan. "Aku tak pernah melihatnya seperti itu."

"Tidak ada yang pernah," kata Kris datar. "Aku tak pernah membayangkan wanita seperti Luhan akan mencoba bunuh diri."

Sehun memandang kakaknya dengan mulut ternganga. "Apa?"

"Apa menurutmu kalau seseorang mencampur alkohol dengan obat tidur?" tanya Kris. "Dan ya Tuhan, bibi Han bilang dia menemukan Luhan sedang memegang pistol berisi peluru di tangannya."

"Pistol…?" Sehun memejamkan matanya sambil dengan gemetar mengusap wajahnya yang lesu. Dia tak mampu memikirkan apa yang bisa saja terjadi. Dia tidak bisa melupakan, bahkan hingga kini, tatapan Luhan ketika Sehun secara gamblang menuduhnya membunuh Donghae. Luhan tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun untuk membela dirinya. Dia masuk ke dalam rumah dalam diam, diam yang penuh bahaya. Sehun seharusnya tak pernah meninggalkannya sendiri. Dan terlebih, dia seharusnya tidak mengatakan hal-hal yang telah dikatakannya pada Luhan. Dia mengira Luhan seorang wanita yang kuat, egois, yang tak akan memedulikan kritik. Kini, saat hampir terlambat, Sehun baru menyadari kesalahannya.

"Aku pergi menemuinya kemarin," Sehun mengaku dengan galak. "Dia mengatakan hal-hal gila di acara lelang terakhir untuk mencoba membuatku cemburu. Dia bilang hanya menggodaku, tapi aku menagkapnya lain. Aku bilang padanya dia bukanlah tipe wanita yang bisa membuatku cemburu, lalu kemarin aku katakan bagaimana perasaanku tentang sikapnya yang tak peduli terhadap perceraian hanya setelah satu bulan menikah dengan Donghae, dan membiarkan Donghae pergi sehingga tewas dalam pengeboran minyak." Bahunya yang bidang naik-turun saat bcara. "Aku tidak seharusnya mengatakan itu semua, tapi aku marah karena dia mencoba membuatku cemburu, seolah dia berpikir aku akan tertarik padanya." Sehun menghela napas. "Aku pikir dia begitu keras sehingga yang kukatakan padanya tidak akan mengganggunya."

"Dan aku pikir aku buta," sahut Kris mengambang.

Sehun memandangnya sambil mengerutkan dahi. "Apa maksudmu?"

Kris memandang adiknya dan mencoba bicara. Tapi akhirnya hanya tersenyum sedikit dan membuang muka. "Lupakan saja."

Tak lama kemudian pintu ruangan Luhan terbuka dan Dokter Shim keluar. Shim Changmin melihat kedua pria itu di lorong dan menghampiri mereka.

"Kau jangan kembali kesana," katanya penuh penekanan kepada Sehun. "Dia masih belum benar-benar tenang. Kau hanya akan menambah kegelisahannya."

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa," protes Sehun marah, "kecuali masuk ke kamar itu!"

Changmin terdiam. Dia memandang Kris yang hanya mengangkat bahu dan menggeleng.

"Aku akan mencoba membujuknya menemui temanku, seorang terapis. Dia perlu konseling." tambah Changmin.

"Dia tidak gila!" kata Sehun, merasa terhina.

Dokter Shim memandang wajah Sehun yang dingin dan tidak mengerti, lalu mengerutkan dahi. "Kau pernah menjadi Jaksa Agung selama empat tahun," katanya. "Kau masih menjadi pengacara terkenal, pria yang cerdas. Mengapa kau bisa begitu bodoh?"

"Mengapa kalian tidak katakan saja apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sehun, mulai merasa kesal.

Changmin memandang Kris yang mengulurkan tangannya, mempersilahkan sang dokter untuk menjelaskan kepada Sehun. Itu bukan pekerjaan yang menyenangkan, sejauh menyangkut Luhan, pikir Kris.

"Luhan akan membunuh kita berdua kalau tahu kita memberitahunya," kata Changmin kepada Kris.

"Itu lebih baik daripada membiarkan dia mati."

"Amin." Changmin memandang Sehun, yang terlihat kacau karena bingung dan marah. "Sehun, dia telah jatuh cinta padamu selama bertahun-tahun," kata Changmin dengan suara pelan dan enggan. "Aku membujuknya melepaskan kepengurusannya di Yayasan milik keluarga mu, kegiatan-kegiatan sosial yang akan menghubungkanmu dengannya dan pindah jauh darimu beberapa waktu yang lalu, karena semua itu hanya mendekatkan dia padamu. Dia berusaha keras mendapatkanmu, berharap dengan segala harapan, bahwa jika kalian dekat, kau mungkin akan mulai merasakan sesuatu terhadapnya, tetapi aku tahu hal itu takkan terjadi. Aku hanya perlu melihat kalian berdua untuk menyadari bahwa Luhan tidak punya peluang. Apakah aku benar?" tanyanya, yang lalu disetujui oleh Kris dengan mengangguk.

Sehun menyandarkan dirinya ke dinding. Dia merasa seolah-olah seseorang telah menghujamkan pisau tepat merobek paru-parunya. Dia bahkan tak mampu berbicara.

"Apa yang kau katakan adalah demi kebaikannya, meski kau pasti tidak menganggapnya begitu lagi sekarang," Dokter Shim melanjutkan dengan mantap. "Dia perlu dibuat mengerti bahwa dia tidak bisa terus-menerus hidup dalam kebohongan, dan perubahan gaya hidupnya belakangan ini membuktikan dia telah menyadari bagaimana perasaanmu padanya. Luhan akan menerimanya pelan-pelan, dan meneruskan hidupnya. Itulah yang terbaik untuknya. Luhan mencoba menyenangkan semua orang, hingga dirinya sendiri menghadapi masalah. Dia hampir saja mengalami gangguan saraf selama beberapa minggu, karena caranya memaksakan diri, untuk pameran seni ditambah dengan beban yang sudah ada padanya. Tapi selanjutnya, dia akan baik-baik saja." Changmin meletakkan tangannya pada lengan Sehun. "Ini bukan salahmu. Luhan berpikiran waras tentang segala hal, kecuali kau. Tapi kalau kau mau membantunya, demi persahabatan kalian di masa lalu, menjauhlah darinya. Dia sudah cukup tertekan sekarang."

Dokter itu mengangguk sopan kepada Kris dan berjalan menyusuri lorong. Sehun masih saja tidak bergerak, maupun berbicara. Dia tampak pucat dan lesu, hampir gila karena perkataan Changmin tadi. Kris bergerak ke samping adiknya dan menarik tangannya. " Ayo kita pergi minum kopi di suatu tempat dalam perjalanan kembali ke kantormu," kata Kris.

Sehun membiarkan dirinya ditarik keluar. Dia tidak yakin masih ingat bagaimana cara berjalan. Dia merasa hancur. Selama ini yang diyakini Sehun bahwa Luhan dengan sifat egoisnya yang tak memiliki hati, hanya sekedar menggodanya untuk memenuhi ego kewanitaan Luhan. Bukan perasaan mendalam seperti yang baru saja didengarnya tadi. Jatuh cinta selama bertahun-tahun? Ya Tuhan.

.

.

Kris benar-benar menyeret Sehun ke kedai kopi tak jauh dari kantor Sehun, menikmati segelas kopi kental. Seolah kenyataan yang disodorkan ke hadapan Sehun tadi, masih kurang pahit untuk ditelannya. Sudah 15 menit mereka duduk berhadapan saling diam di tempat ini. Sehun sibuk dengan pikirannya, dan Kris sibuk menebak-nebak apa yang tengah dipikirkan adiknya yang bodoh itu.

"Dia mencoba bunuh diri karena aku," Sehun berbicara juga akhirnya.

"Percobaannya gagal. Dan dia tidak akan mencoba lagi. Mereka akan memastikan itu," Kris mencondongkan tubuh ke depan. "Sehun, Luhan telah bekerja terlalu berat selama beberapa tahun, kau tahu itu. Tidak ada wanita yang bekerja sekeras dia tanpa resiko terhadap kesehatannya, atau bahkan kewarasannya. Jika bukan karena perkataanmu, pasti ada hal lain… mungkin karena pameran di galeri yang sedang dipersiapkannya siang dan malam itu."

Sehun mencoba bernapas dengan wajar. Dia masih tidak mampu mempercayai semua itu. Sehun menyeruput kopinya dan memandang kosong ke depan.

"Apakah kau sudah tahu mengenai perasaannya?" tanyanya kepada Kris.

"Dia tidak pernah bilang padaku, jika itu maksudmu." Kris menjawab lugas. "Tetapi terlihat jelas dari cara dia berbicara tentangmu. Aku merasa kasihan padanya. Kita semua tahu betapa kau mencintai Seolhyun, sehingga kau tidak pernah membiarkan dirimu dekat dengan wanita lain sejak kecelakaan itu. Luhan seharusnya tahu bahwa tidak ada harapan ke arah itu."

Kopi di cangkir Sehun tumpah sedikit saat dia meletakkannya dengan kasar. "Sekarang tampak jelas semua," ucap Sehun, menahan emosi. "Luhan selalu bepergian ke tempat dimana aku berada, bahkan ketika dia tidak ada alasan untuk berada di sana. Dia bekerja di komisi-komisi untuk organisasi tempat aku menjadi anggota, dia bekerja sosial untuk bisnis-bisnis tempat aku menjadi komisaris, dia bahkan berperan aktif dalam yayasan." Sehun menggeleng tak percaya. "Tetapi aku tak pernah sadar."

"Aku tahu." sahut Kris prihatin

Sehun mengangkat kepala, memandang Kris tajam. "Dan Donghae tahu," katanya tiba-tiba.

Kris ragu-ragu, namun akhirnya dia mengangguk perlahan.

Sehun nyaris tersedak. "Oh Tuhan, aku menghancurkan pernikahan mereka!"

"Mungkin. Aku tidak tahu. Luhan tidak pernah membicarakan Donghae." Kris mengerutkan dahi dan berpikir serius. "Tapi tidakkah kau lihat, Luhan dan ayah Donghae masih berhubungan baik? Ayah Donghae tidak menyalahkan Luhan atas kematian putranya. Jika memang salah Luhan, dia pasti akan menyalahkannya, bukan?"

Sehun tidak mau memikirkan hal itu. dia merasa perutnya sakit. "Aku menjodohkannya pada Donghae."

"Ya. Aku ingat itu. Tampaknya mereka punya banyak kesamaan." ucap Kris tenang.

"Kesamaan mereka adalah aku," Sehun tertawa pahit. "Luhan mencintaiku. Dan Donghae sahabatku. Akan mudah bagi Luhan jika dia dekat dengan sahabatku…" Sehun meneguk kopi agak lama, membuat mulutnya terasa terbakar. Rasa sakit yang baru saja datang; menyambar pikirannya bagai badai.

"Dia tidak boleh tahu bahwa kami memberitahumu," kata Kris tegas, terlihat kuat seperti biasa. "Harga diri Luhan patut diselamatkan. Cerita soal Luhan yang mencoba bunuh diri, pasti sudah tersebar. Orang-orang akan mulai membicarakan ini. Hidup Luhan akan seperti di neraka. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan mereka akan menggosipkan ini di media sosial. Cepat atau lambat, reputasi Luhan akan jadi taruhannya. Kau harus ingat, tak lama lagi Luhan akan menggelar pamerannya." Suara Kris menjadi parau, "Biarkan Luhan tetap berpikir bahwa kau tidak mengetahui perasaannya. Itu lebih baik."

"Ya, aku paham. Ada yang suka menambahkan garam pada luka seseorang." Sehun menyangga dahi dengan sebelah tangan, sambil memijat pelipisnya lamat. Dia begitu lemas sehingga hampir tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Hari ini adalah hari terburuk dalam hidupnya; dalam beberapa hal, lebih buruk dari kecelakaan yang membuatnya kehilangan segalanya.

Selama bertahun-tahun, sorot mata Luhan selalu menyambutnya dengan hangat, bibirnya selalu menyunggingkan senyum kepadanya. Luhan menjadi ceria hanya karena Sehun berada di dekatnya, dan dengan semua isyarat yang mencolok itu Sehun tetap tidak menyadari perasaan Luhan.

Kini, pagi ini, Luhan memandangnya dengan kebencian yang begitu rupa sehingga Sehun merasa sakit atas kekerasan yang ditunjukkan Luhan. Mata wanita itu seakan menyalakan api, wajahnya terbakar oleh amarah. Sehun tak pernah melihatnya seperti itu.

Kris memperhatikan wajah adiknya yang terluka. "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, Sehun. Semua ini bukan salahmu. Luhan terlalu memaksakan dirinya sendiri dan kini dia harus menerima konsekuensinya. Dia akan baik-baik saja."

"Dia mencintaiku," kata Sehun lagi, dengan suara parau, seolah-olah tak dapat mempercayai kata-katanya sendiri.

"Kau tak bisa memaksa seseorang mencintaimu juga," sahut Kris. "Lucunya, Zitao dan aku bertemu Luhan di supermarket beberapa waktu yang lalu dan dia mengatakan hal yang sama. Dia tidak punya gambaran sedikit pun bagaimana perasaanmu padanya, meskipun hal itu sangat jelas terlihat."

Mata Sehun terbakar penderitaan. "Kau tidak tahu yang kukatakan padanya. Aku menuduhnya membunuh Donghae, menuduhnya tak peduli pada kebahagiaan Donghae, sehingga dia membiarkan Donghae pergi mengerjakan pekerjaan yang berbahaya meskipun Donghae tak punya pengalaman mengerjakan hal itu." Wajahnya berkerut. "Aku bilang dia begitu tidak berperasaan, dingin juga egois, dan aku tidak punya perasaan apa-apa kecuali kebencian padanya. Bahwa aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan wanita seperti dia dekat denganku…" Sehun memejamkan matanya. "Ya Tuhan, betapa menyakitkan baginya untuk mendengar hal itu dariku."

Kris menghembuskan napas dengan keras. "Mengapa kau tidak sekalian menembak dia?"

"Bukannya aku sudah melakukan itu?" jawab Sehun dengan sorot mata terluka.

Kris menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi, menatap Sehun tajam. " _Well_ , sekarang dia sudah keluar dari hidupmu dan akan belajar mengatasinya sendiri, dengan sedikit bantuan. Kau bisa kembali ke praktek hukummu dan jauhkan dirimu darinya!"

Sehun tidak berkata-kata lagi. Dia menatap kopinya dengan tatapan hampa hingga kopi itu dingin.

.

.

Luhan tidur sepanjang hari itu. ketika membuka mata, dia melihat kamarnya kosong. Cahaya lampu kamar redup dan dia masih merasa mengantuk. Lalu perawat yang bertugas malam datang, tersenyum padanya, dan memeriksa detak jantungnya. Perawat itu memberikan Luhan tambahan obat. Beberapa menit kemudian, tanpa mengingat keadaanny pagi ini, dia tertidur kembali.

Ketika Luhan bangun, seorang pria tampan, tinggi, bertubuh atletis, dan bermata gelap sedang duduk di sisi ranjangnya, tampak berantakan dengan celana panjang putih dan baju dari bahan rajutan merah.

"Seunghyun," bisik Luhan, sambil tersenyum. "Kau baik sekali mau datang."

"Aku harus bicara dengan siapa kalau kau bunuh diri, anak bodoh!" dia berkomat-kamit, memandang tajam kepada Luhan. "Betapa bodohnya sampai-sampai kau melakukan itu."

Luhan menyangga tubuh dengan siku, dan menepis rambutnya yang menutupi mata. Dari kerongkongannya terdengar suara yang berat. "Aku tidak mencoba bunuh diri!" Luhan menggerutu. "Aku mabuk dan bibi Han menemukan botol obat tidur yang kosong lalu langsung membuat kesimpulannya sendiri." Dia bergerak dengan malas dan menguap. " _Well_ , memang sih aku tidak bisa menyalahkan dia. Aku masih memegang pistol di tanganku dan ada lubang di dinding…."

"Pistol?"

"Tenanglah," kata Luhan menyeringai. "Kepalaku sakit." Luhan sedikit mengeluh. "Ya, pistol." Dia menyeringai lagi ke arah Seunghyun agak malu-malu. "Aku mencoba menembak tikus."

Mata pria itu terbelalak. "Tikus?"

"Ada seekor tikus," Luhan mulai bercerita, "Aku telah mencoba memasang beberapa perangkap dengan umpan, tetapi dia tetap saja terus kembali ke dapurku. Kemarin malam, setelah minum beberapa gelas wiski, aku ingat adegan dalam film Wanted, saat James McAvoy menembak targetnya dengan peluru yang bisa berbelok sendiri, rasanya sangat logis bahwa aku juga bisa melakukan hal yang sama pada tikusku, saat itu." Dia terbatuk agak lemah. "Kau harus datang ke tempaku, dan melihat sendiri bagaimana aku mencoba menembak tikus sialan itu." lanjutnya tak berdaya.

"Memang seharusnya begitu." Seunghyun mengamati mata Luhan yang merah karena lelah. "Segala kegiatan amal yang kau lakukan, orang-orang yang menghubungi dan meminta bantuanmu, dan urusan caffe yang membuatmu bekerja siang-malam untuk mengatur banyak hal. Ah..juga persiapan pameranmu belakangan ini. Aku heran kau tidak rontok berminggu-minggu yang lalu. Aku sudah sering memperingatkanmu untuk beristirahat sejenak. Luangkan waktumu. Berliburlah entah kemana saja kau mau, tapi kau mengabaikannya seolah omonganku adalah sendawa yang menjijikkan."

Luhan mengangguk dan menghela napas. "Aku tahu. Aku cuma tidak menyadari betapa kerasnya aku bekerja."

"Kau tidak pernah menyadari itu. Kau perlu menikah dan punya anak. Hal itu akan membuatmu sibuk. Tapi setidaknya akan ada seorang suami yang dengan senang hati merontokkan kekeras kepalaanmu."

Luhan mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Apakah kau sedang menawarkan dirimu?"

Seunghyun tertawa. "Mungkin itu akan jadi hal terbaik untuk kita berdua," katanya dengan nada prihatin. "Kita jatuh cinta pada orang yang tidak menginginkan kita. Setidaknya kita berdua saling menykai satu sama lain."

"Ya. Tapi untuk pernikahan diperlukan lebih dari itu."

Seunghyun mengangkat bahu. "Hanya saran saja." Dia mendekat dan menepuk tangan Luhan. "Cepatlah sembuh. Ada pesta amal minggu depan dan kau harus pergi bersamaku. Dia ada di sana."

Luhan tahu siapa _dia_ yang dimaksud—kakak ipar Seunghyun, wanita yang sangat ingin dinikahi Seunghyun. Tetapi bagaimanapun menariknya penampilan Seunghyun, wanita itu tidak pernah memperhatikannya bahkan sejak sebelum menikah dengan kakak Seunghyun. Sebenarnya wanita itu tampak tidak menyukai suami yang kaku, kolot, dan tidak terlalu disukai orang-orang di sekitarnya. Mengapa pernikahan itu bisa terjadi, benar-benar sebuah misteri.

"Aku tidak punya gaun." sahut Luhan beralasan.

"Beli saja satu," kata Seunghyun.

Luhan ragu-ragu.

"Aku akan melindungimu darinya," kata Seunghyun beberap menit kemudian, setelah menyadari Sehun sangat mungkin hadir dalam pesta itu. "Aku bersumpah atas Lykan Hypersport-ku yang seksi itu, selama di sana aku tidak akan pergi dari sisimu bahkan untuk sekejap pun."

Luhan menatap Seunghyun. Semua orang tahu kegilaan Seunghyun pada mobil merahnya itu. dia bahkan tidak mempercayakan mobilnya kepada tempat cuci mobil. Dia mencuci dan mengilapkan mobilnya sendiri dengan penuh perhatian, sentimeter demi sentimeter, dan menyebutnya "Sexy Red".

" _Well_ , kalau kau berani bersumpah demi mobilmu," Luhan menyetujuinya.

Seunghyun menyeringai. "Kau boleh menyetirnya."

"Aku tersanjung!" Luhan mengatupkan kedua tangannya di dada, seolah-olah terharu. Mereka tertawa bersama.

"Aku akan suka pergi ke pesta itu denganmu. Mungkin Dokter akan memperbolehkan aku keluar dari sini hari ini. Maukah kau mengantar aku pulang?" lanjut Luhan.

"Tentu saja!" Seunghyun sungguh bersemangat.

Tetapi ketika dokter masuk ke ruangan Luhan, dia enggan memperbolehkan Luhan pulang hari ini. Luhan duduk di sisi ranjang. Dia memandang dokter itu lama dengan tatapan yang dibuat sebijaksana mungkin. "Aku tidak bohong," kata Luhan berusaha meyakinkan. "Bunuh diri adalah hal yang terakhir ada dalam pikiranku."

"Dengan pistol berpeluru, yang telah ditembakkan." jawab dokter itu tenang.

Luhan mengerutkan bibirnya. "Tidak adakah yang memperhatikan ke mana sasaran tembaknya? Ke lubang kecil di bawah dinding!"

Dokter itu mengerutkan dahinya.

"Tikus itu!" kata Luhan berapi-api. "Aku telah berminggu-minggu mengejarnya! Kau tidak pernah menonton film lama James McAvoy? Dia bahkan bisa membuat pelurunya berbelok sendiri!"

Tiba-tiba, kesadaran muncul di mata dokter itu. "Kau berharap peluru itu berbelok dan masuk ke dalam lubang persembunyian tikus?"

"Tepat sekali!"

Dokter itu tertawa lepas. "Jadi kau akan menembak tikus itu?"

"Aku penembak yang baik," protes Luhan. " _Well_ , saat aku tidak mabuk. Tembakanku tidak akan meleset lain kali!"

"Pasanglah perangkap."

"Dia terlalu pintar," protes Luhan. "Aku sudah mencoba perangkap dan umpan."

"Beli kucing."

"Aku alergi bulu," aku Luhan sedih.

"Bagaimana dengan alat elektronik yang dipasang di dinding?"

Luhan menggeleng. "Sudah itu menggigit kabelnya sampai putus."

"Itu pun tidak berhasil membunuhnya?"

Luhan mengangkat alisnya. "Tidak. Bahkan dia kelihatan lebih sehat setelah itu. Aku bahkan berani bertaruh sebenarnya suka makan racun. Jadi aku harus menembaknya."

Dokter Shin dan Seunghyun berpandangan, tertawa kecil. "Baiklah. Kau boleh pulang hari ini," Dokter Shim akhirnya mengijinkan. Seunghyun lantas bergegas memindahkan mobilnya ke dekat pintu masuk rumah sakit. Kini hanya ada Dokter Shim dan Luhan di ruang rawat tersebut.

Dokter Shim menatap Luhan lekat, "Luhan, apa pun yang dikatakan Sehun, kau tidak membunuh Donghae. Tidak seorang pun, tidak seorang wanita pun dapat mencegah apa yang terjadi. Dia memang tidak seharusnya menikahimu dari awal."

"Sehun terus mendorong kami berdua untuk menikah," sahut Luhan. "Menurutnya kami pasangan yang cocok," lanjutnya getir.

"Sehun tidak pernah tahu," kata Shim Changmin. "Aku yakin Donghae tidak bilang padanya dan kau sendiri memendamnya."

"luhan memalingkan mukanya. "Donghae adalah sahabat terbaik Sehun di dunia ini. Jika dia ingin Sehun tahu, pasti dia sudah memberitahunya sejak lama. Dan aku tidak pernah merasa berhak untuk memberitahu Sehun mengenai hal itu." Luhan memandang Changmin sendu. "Sampai sekarang aku masih merasa tidak berhak. Dan kau juga jangan bilang padanya. Sehun pantas mendapatkan sedikit ketenangan setelah kecelakaan itu. Hidupnya juga tidak begitu baik sejauh ini. Dia kehilangan salah satu tangannya dan masih berkabung atas kematian Seolhyun."

"Hanya Tuhan yang tahu mengapa dia masih berkabung," lanjut Dokter Shim, karena dia mengetahui semuanya tentang nyonya Oh yang glamor itu, hal-hal yang bahkan Luhan pun tidak tahu.

"Sehun mencintainya," kata Luhan pendek.

"Kita tidak bisa terlalu mencintai seseorang."

Luhan memandang Dokter Shim dengan kesedihan yang terpancar jelas di wajahnya. "Ya, kita bisa." katanya pelan. "Tapi aku akan belajar bagaimana menghentikannya."

.

.

Ketika tiba di rumah, Luhan sudah ditunggu di depan pintu oleh bibi Han yang tampak cemas.

"Botol obat tidur itu sudah lama kosong!" kata Luhan kepada wanita tua yang baik hati itu. "Dan pistol itu bukan untukku, tapi untuk tikus yang tidak bisa kita tangkap di dapur itu!" Luhan menjelaskan, sambil merebahkan dirinya di kursi ruang tengah.

"Tikus itu?" bibi Han terlihat kaget.

" _Well,_ kita gagal menjebak dia atau menarik dia keluar, kan?" tanya Luhan.

Bibi Han menjadi malu hingga wajahnya memerah dan meremas-remas roknya. "Tapi kelihatannya…"

Luhan menghampiri dan memeluknya. "Aku hanya mabuk. Terima kasih sudah mencemaskanku."

"Kau tak pernah minum alkohol sebelumnya," ucap bibi Han bingung.

"Aku terdorong untuk melakukan itu," jawab Luhan.

Bibi Han melihat ke arah Seunghyun. "Oleh dia?" tanyanya sambil mengedipkan matanya yang gelap. "Kau seharusnya tidak membiarkan dia terlalu sering ke sini kalau ternyata dia mempengaruhimu untuk meminum alkohol."

"Benar kan?" bisik Seunghyun. "Aku selalu menjadi pemeran bajingan perusak wanita di sini." ucapnya frustasi. Luhan hanya bisa menanggapinya dengan terkekeh kecil.

"Mulai saat ini aku akan memastikan kau makan dan istirahat dengan baik. Aku tidak seharusnya mengambil libur hari itu. Baru sekali kutinggal, dan lihat apa yang terjadi! Dan orang-orang…" bibi Han terdiam sangat mendadak sehingga hampir saja menggigit lidahnya.

Luhan membeku di tempatnya berdiri. "Ada apa dengan orang-orang?"

Bibi Han memandang tak berdaya ke arah Seunghyun. "Kau, uh….menjadi pembicaraan orang-orang," kata Seunghyun ragu-ragu.

Luhan mengerang. "Oh, demi Tuhan, selamat tinggal pameran tunggalku!"

"Tidak, tidak," ucap Seunghyun cepat. "Pagi ini sebelum menemuimu, aku sudah bicara dengan Yonghwa. Katanya sepanjang hari teleponnya terus berdering dan orang-orang menanyakan pameranmu. Dia pikir kau justru mendapatkan keuntungan dari publisitas itu."

"Aku tidak perlu…"

"Ya, kau memang tidak perlu, tapi program sosial untuk rumah sakit itu jelas membutuhkannya," Seunghyun mengingatkan. Dia menyeringai. "Mereka akan bisa membeli sebuah ambulans baru dari keuntungan pameran itu."

Luhan tersenyum, tapi pikirannya tidak terlalu tertuju ke sana. Dia tidak ingin menjadi bahan pembicaraan, meskipun dia pantas mendapatkannya.

"Bergembiralah," Seunghyun menyemangati. "Berita itu akan menjadi usang dalam beberapa hari. Tak usah menjawab telepon untuk satu-dua hari ini. Itu akan segera dilupakan kalau ada tragedi baru yang menarik perhatian orang-orang."

"Kurasa kau benar."

"Sabtu depan," Seunghyun mengingatkannya. "Aku akan menjemputmu pukul 18.00."

"Di mana kau akan berada sebelum itu?" tanya Luhan terkejut, karena tidak seperti biasanya, Seunghyun selalu datang untuk minum kopi bersamanya di sore hari.

"Jeju," kata Seunghyun sambil menghela napas. Urusan bisnis yang harus ku selesaikan sendiri. Aku akan berada di sana selama seminggu. Benar-benar waktu yang tidak tepat."

"Aku akan baik-baik saja," Luhan meyakinkannya. "Ada bibi Han yang akan menjagaku."

"Aku mencemaskanmu." Seunghyun tersenyum malu-malu. "Aku tidak punya orang tua yang akan mengkhawatirkan ku lagi, sama sepertimu. Kau seperti keluarga bagiku, walaupun kita bukan." Seunghyun meraih tangan Luhan dan menggenggamnya lembut. "Jaga dirimu. Aku akan meneleponmu sewaktu-waktu untuk memastikan kau baik-baik saja. Jika perlu aku…"

"Aku punya nomor ponselmu, ingat?" sahut Luhan memotong. "Aku akan meneleponmu jika terjadi apa-apa." Senyum Luhan meyakinkan.

"Sampai jumpa minggu depan, kalau begitu." Seunghyun terlihat sedikit lega.

"Terima kasih telah mengantarku," kata Luhan.

Seunghyun mengangkat bahu dan memberikan senyum tulus. "Dengan senang hati."

Luhan mengamati Seunghyun pergi dengan tatapan sedih. Dia akan hidup dalam bayang-bayang publisitas yang buruk tentang dirinya tanpa bisa menceritakan versinya. _Well_ , apalah artinya itu, pikirnya. Lagi pula, semua akan hilang dengan sendirinya.

.

.

.

.

 **HUNHAN**

.

.

.

 _Sampai jumpa minggu depan_

.

.

.

Cuap-cuap again…

Akhirnya fast update! Yeay!

Sebenarnya ini gak ada rencana buat fast update gini, tapi karena ada makhluk rata bin bawel (read: ohsemoong yang ganti kulit jadi ohshehoon) yang udah spam di WA tengah malam buta sambil ngancem bakal ngurung saya bareng Chen kalo gak update hari ini, _so_ …mau gak mau diketik juga deh ini chapter. Nih udah di update yaa. Jadi jangan kurung saya di kamar bareng Chen. Bukannya saya gak suka Chen, cuma takut udahnya gak sanggup keluar kamar aja…wkwkwk.

.

Buat readers yang masih rajin bilang "pendek"…Ok. Saya ngaku disini. Saya emang pendek. Thanks. (Pundung. Bungkus baju pake sarung. Minggat) *bhaks

Moga chapter ini gak dibilang pendek lagi yaa… *senyum sambil pegang pisau tumpul

.

Buat next chapter jangan berharap fast update lagi, karena mungkin saya butuh waktu lebih buat ngetik panjang. Tapi saya harap kalian bisa sabar nunggu yaa.. *bow

.

Makasih semua readers. Jangan terlalu marah sama Sehun, kasian. Nanti kalau Sehun ngambek trus buka baju, kan kita-kita juga yang repot. Nosebleeding dimana-mana.. wkwkwk


	7. Enam

_Remake dari novel karya_ _ **DIANA PALMER**_ _dengan judul_ _ **BELOVED**_ _. Tanpa mengubah inti cerita, alur cerita atau ide dasar penulis asli. Namun demi kepentingan cerita, nama tempat, nama tokoh dan beberapa bahasa penuturan akan saya ubah. Semoga itu tidak merubah makna dari cerita, dan semoga bisa diterima pembaca._

 _Saya tidak ada maksud menjiplak, hanya ingin berbagi cerita dari salah satu novel favorit saya, dengan tokoh cerita yang dirubah menjadi couple idola favorit saya, Sehun-Luhan._

 _Selamat menikmati…_

.

.

.

.

.

 **BELOVED**

 _(Remake story from Beloved – Diana Palmer)_

.

.

 **ENAM**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari Sabtu, hari dilangsungkannya pesta amal itu akhirnya datang juga. Pesta itu digelar meriah, diadakan oleh keluarga Won Bin; salah satu tokoh masyarakat yang selalu mendukung kegiatan-kegiatan amal rumah sakit lokal. Rumah besar mereka yang masih mempertahankan sisi tradisional berada di sebelah selatan batas kota Seoul. Ada sebuah hutan kecil di belakang rumah tersebut, yang dibatasi oleh taman luas dengan kolam itik di tengahnya. Luhan selalu senang datang ke acara kumpul-kumpul. Tapi dia tahu Sehun akan menjadi salah satu tamu. Menghadapi Sehun kembali setelah apa yang terjadi akan terasa berat.

Luhan berencana datang ke acara itu dengan penampilan glamor. Ia mengenakan gaun benhur panjang dan tak berlengan, dengan renda di tempat-tempat tertentu yang semakin menonjolkan bentuk pinggang dan dadanya yang ranum. Rambutnya ditata dengan sanggul Prancis yang anggun dan dihias jepit dari berlian, serasi dengan anting-antingnya yang berkilau dan kalung yang melingkar manis di lehernya. Luhan tampang mewah dan sangat cantik. Seunghyun melontarkan gurauan nakal ketika Luhan turun ke ruang tamu dengan gaun yang memperlihatkan bahunya yang putih mulus. Sementara Seunghyun yang mengenakan tuxedo biru dongker, terlihat tampan dan berkharisma.

"Bukankah kita pasangan yang cocok?" goda Seunghyun, sambil memandang bayangan mereka yang terpantul di kaca jendela besar. "Sayang bukan pasangan yang tepat."

"Kita akan melewati malam ini dengan bersenang-senang," Luhan meyakinkan Seunghyun.

"Dengan cara minum cukup banyak," kata Seunghyun sambil bercanda getir. Lalu dia mengamati ekspresi Luhan dan menyeringai. "Maaf," katanya tulus.

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf," jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum masam. "Aku melakukan satu kesalahan bodoh dan sedang tidak beruntung karena ketahuan melakukannya. Aku akan mencoba mengabaikan semua bisik-bisik tentangku selama di pesta. Tetapi apa pun yang kaulakukan, jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian dengan Sehun, oke?"

"Percayalah padaku. Apa sih gunanya teman?"

Luhan tersenyum pada Seunghyun. "Untuk membantu kita melewati masa-masa sulit," kata Luhan. Ia merasa bersyukur memiliki teman seperti Seunghyun.

.

.

Seunghyun menggoda Luhan yang terlihat gugup dan gelisah saat mobil yang mereka kendarai semakin mendekati kediaman keluarga Won Bin. "Jangan terlalu khawatir, kau sudah jadi berita lama," Seunghyun mencoba menenangkan Luhan. "Ada skandal politik lokal yang lebih hangat untuk dibicarakan."

"Skandal politik apa?" tanya Luhan.

"Sepertinya Jaksa Agung campur tangan dalam sebuah kasus kriminal karena temannya terlibat. Sepertinya hal itu akan digunakan oleh partai oposisi dalam percaturan politik untuk menjatuhkannya. Aku mengerti jika dia memilih untuk mengundurkan diri." jelas Seunghyun tentang Jaksa Agung Seoul yang kini tengah menjadi pusat perhatian nyaris seluruh warga Korea Selatan.

"Sayang sekali," kata Luhan jujur. Pekerjaannya bagus. Aku bertemu dengannya dalam acara amal awal tahun ini dan berpikir betapa beruntungnya kita memiliki seorang Jaksa Agung yang panda dan baik hati. Sekarang, kalau dia mengundurkan diri, kurasa Gubernur harus menunjuk seseorang untuk menyelesaikan masa tugasnya."

Luhan teringat Sehun, dulu pun Sehun bertentangan dengan banyak orang ketika menjabat sebagai Jaksa Agung Busan. Tetapi perlu lebih dari sekedar skandal untuk menyingkirkannya. Sehun memiliki kemampuan untuk membalikkan senjata ke arang orang yang memegangnnya. Luhan memejamkan mata dan menggertakkan gigi saat menyadari betapa dirinya masih menyayangi Sehun. bahkan hingga detik ini. Segala sesuatu membuat Luhan teringat padanya.

Luhan sebenarnya tidak ingin datang ke pesta malam ini, tetapi pilihan lainnya adalah tinggal di rumah dan membiarkan seluruh kota menyebutnya pengecut. Dia harus datang dengan gagah dan berpura-pura segala sesuatunya baik-baik saja, sementara kenyataannya dunia hancur berantakan di bawah kakinya.

Luhan tidak bunuh diri, tetapi berita yang tersebar menuduhnya demikian dan menambahkan penyebab hal itu adalah penolakan cinta dari seorang pengacara terkenal, Oh Sehun. Berita itu dihembuskan dengan mudahnya oleh Irene, wanita yang selama bertahun-tahun menjadi saingan Luhan dalam mendapatkan Sehun. Luhan merasa malu dengan cerita itu, dia yakin Sehun sudah mendengarnya. Pria itu akan tahu betapa bodohnya Luhan mengejar dirinya. Menghadapi semua itu tidak akan mudah, tapi untunglah ada Seunghyun di sisinya.

.

Petugas valet menghampiri untuk memarkirkan mobil Seunghyun, tetapi Seunghyun tampak bingung antara turun menemani Luhan ke dalam atau menemani pria muda berseragam petugas valet itu ke lapangan parkir, untuk meyakinkan bahwa pria itu tidak membuat 'Sexy Red'nya mendapat goresan.

"Ikutlah ke tempat parkit. Aku akan menunggumu di tangga pintu utama." kata Luhan mengalah.

"Kau sungguh gadis yang manis," bisik Seunghyun sambil melemparkan ciuman di udara. Luhan hanya terkikik pelan.

Luhan pun berjalan ke arah pintu utama. Dia seketika merasa tidak nyaman saat melihat Sehun dan teman kencannya turun dari mobil Maybach Exelero yang elegan dan membiarkan petugas valet membawa mobilnya. Sehun tampak luar biasa, seperti seharusnya. Dia mengenakan tangan palsu, Luhan memperhatikan, dan bertanya-tanya seberapa sering Sehun mengenakan tangan palsu itu belakangan ini. Setelah kecelakaan terjadi, Sehun sering menolak mengenakan tangan palsu.

Saat mereka semakin dekat, Luhan menyadari bahwa wanita yang bersama Sehun adalah Irene. Wanita yang pernah bercerai dua kali dan kaya raya. Irene memiliki rambut panjang bergelombang dan mata hitam serta bentuk tubuh yang sangat menarik. Tentu saja menarik, pikir Luhan sinis, mengingat gaun Irene yang berkerlap-kerlip pasti sudah dipersiapkan sejak lama. Sehun tampak tersenyum puas di samping Irene, ketika mereka menaiki tangga.

Sehun tidak melihat Luhan hingga mereka hampir tiba di puncak tangga. Ketika melihat Luhat, pria itu tampak tersentak, seolah-olah tidak menduga Luhan akan berada di sana.

Luhan sama sekali tidak membiarkan perasaannya terlihat, meski sangat merasa terluka bertemu Sehun saat seluruh kehidupannya ditelanjangi nyaris oleh seluruh penduduk kota. Luhan juga mencoba tidak menunjukkan rasa malunya. Dia tersenyum seadanya dan mengangguk sopan kepada pasangan itu lalu memalingkan muka ke arah datangnya Seunghyun yang mulai terlihat di bawah tangga.

"Mengapa dia ada di sini? Betapa beraninya dia," kara Irene kepada Sehun, cukup keras sehingga terdengar oleh Luhan. "Aku tidak akan berani menghadapi orang-orang setelah cerita yang memalukan itu di Sehun!" omongan Irene terpotong tiba-tiba. Irene diam total dalam sekejap.

Luhan tidak melihat ke arah mereka. Wajahnya memanas dan dia menyadari detak jantungnya yang semakin cepat membuat dirinya gemetar. Dia dan Irene memang tidak pernah saling menyukai, tetapi wanita itu tampak sengaja mencari cara untuk melukainya. Irene jelas-jelas memancarkan kemenangannya, karena berhasil membuat Sehun memperhatikannya dan mengajaknya berkencan. Tidak ada yang tahu Irene telah mengejar Sehun selama bertahun-tahun. Kejatuhan Luhan tentu saja merupakan berkah bagi Irene.

Seunghyun melompati anak tangga dengan cepat dan langsung memegang tangan Luhan. "Maaf aku meninggalkanmu sendirian," katanya menyesal.

"Aku mengerti, kau terlalu mencintai mobilmu." jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Kau memang satu di antara sejuta," goda Seunghun. Saat Seunghyun hendak menggiring Luhan masuk ke dalam ruangan, tiba-tiba gerakannya terhenti. Luhan yang heran pun melihat ke arah pandang Seunghyun, dan dia tahu alasannya. Kakak tiri Seunghyun ada di sana, begitu juga kakak iparnya yang tampak tidak bahagia.

"Hyung," Seunghyun memanggil kakak tirinya itu. Jang Dong Gun, kakak tiri Seunghyun itu bertubuh tinggi dan berwajah bengis, dengan rambut yang mulai menipis. Sementara wanita yang berdiri di sampingnya bertubuh kecil dan manis, tetapi sorot matanya yang coklat tua terlihat sangat tragis. "Hai, Sekyung," kata Seunghyun pada wanita itu sambil menyunggingkan senyum sopan, menjaga ekspresi wajahnya.

"Hai, Seunghyun, Luhan," jawab Shun Sejyung dengan suara lembut dan manis. "Kalian terlihat sangat serasi. Dan pesta ini tampaknya ramai, ya." tambahnya gugup.

"Ya. Program amal ini akan sangat membantu bagi rumah sakit untuk mendanai beberapa pasien yang tidak mampu." Luhan menyetujui sambil tersenyum lebar.

" _Yeah._ Untuk para orang miskin yang tidak mau membayar sedikit pun untuk perawatan kesehatan mereka sendiri." sela Jang Dong Gun sinis. "Sebaiknya kita pulang, Sekyung. Berada di sini hanya membuang-buang waktu dan uang!" lanjut Dong Gun marah. Tanpa meminta persetejuan istrinya, Dong Gun langsung menarik tangan Sekyung dengan kasar, dan menyeretnya keluar. Seunghyun yang melihat perlakuan kakak tirinya pun merasa marah, seolah akan menyerang kakaknya saat itu juga. Luhan menangkap tangan Seunghyun dan menariknya segera.

"Aku lapar," kata Luhan cepat.

Seunghyun ragu-ragu selama beberapa saat. "Brengsek!" Seunghyun mengepalkan tangannya kuat, wajahnya yang biasanya menyenangkan berubah menjadi menakutkan.

"Berhenti, Seunghyun. Atau kau akan membongkar rahasiamu sendiri nantinya. Apa kau ingin menggantikanku menjadi perbincangan semua orang di kota ini?" bisik Luhan yang kini berdiri berhadapan dengan Seunghyun, sengaja untuk menghalangi pandangan Seunghyun pada Sekyung.

Seunghyun menghembuskan napas lelah. "Mengapa dia menikah dengan Dong Gun?" keluhnya. " _Mengapa Luhan?_ ".

"Apa pun alasannya tidak penting lagi sekarang. Itu pilihan Sekyung dulu untuk menikah dengan Dong Gun. Sekarang sebaiknya kita mencari makanan. Atau aku akan mati kelaparan di sini." ucap Luhan dengan wajah berpura-pura memelas.

"Baiklah. Aku tidak mau dituduh turut menyukseskan rencana bunuh dirimu, kalau kau tiba-tiba mati di sini karena kelaparan." jawab Seunghyun bergurau dengan nada yang dramatis.

"Seunghyun!" Luhan tidak mampu menahan tertawa atas sindiran itu. Tetapi saat Luhan tengah menikmati tawanya, dia tidak sengaja beradu pandang dengan Sehun. Ekspresi Sehun jauh berbeda dengan yang ditunjukkannya saat datang menjenguk Luhan di rumah sakit. Sekarang dia terlihat jengkel dan marah, seolah menyalahkan Luhan atas semua publisitas yang membuatnya merasa bersalah juga. Tak tahan dengan sorot mata Sehun, Luhan pun mengalihkan pandangan segera.

.

Seunghyun dan Luhan tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan berdansa yang memang menjadi salah satu acara di pesta amal ini. mereka terus berdansa selama hampir satu jam. Orang-orang memperhatikan dirinya, dan kadang terdengar bisikan-bisikan, yang mungkin saja mengenai ' _percobaan bunuh diri_ '-nya. Awalnya Luhan merasa tidak nyaman, tetapi kemudian menyadari, jika orang-orang ingin percaya bahwa dia begitu lemah dan tak berdaya sehingga lebih memilih mati daripada menghadapi masalah-masalahnya, ya biarkan saja mereka berpikir begitu. Pendapat orang-orang itu tidak berpengaruh baginya. Bagi Luhan cukup jika orang-orang terdekatnya percaya bahwa Luhan tidak sebodoh itu.

"Kau gugup tidak, berdansa dengan seorang wanita yang sedang digunjingkan?" goda Luhan, saat mereka usai berdansa dan menikmati segelas sampanye.

"Aku seperti sedang berkencan dengan artis!" Seunghyun dengan segala drama-nya. Melihat mimik Seunghyun yang konyol, Luhan pun menahan tawanya. Tak ingin semakin menarik perhatian jika dia tertawa lepas.

"Hai, Seunghyun, lihatlah betapa tampannya kau malam ini!" suara Irene yang melengking dan menjengkelkan itu tiba-tiba membuat mereka berpaling. "Apakah kau bersenang-senang?" lanjutnya sambil melirik Luhan sekilas.

"Tentu. Aku sangat senang," kata Seunghyun tanpa emosi. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Oh, Sehun adalah pendamping yang paling luar biasa," kata Irene sambil menghela napas dan memandang Luhan dengan pongah. "Kami selalu pergi berdua akhir-akhir ini. Banyak sekali kegiatan amal yang harus kami datangi bersama. Dan bagaimana kabarmu, Luhan? Aku sangat prihatin mendengar tragedi yang terjadi padamu!" Irene hampir saja bersorak, menikmati wajah Luhan yang dingin dan membeku. Dengan sengaja Irene mengeraskan suara saat berbicara pada Luhan, menarik perhatian pasangan-pasangan yang sedang berdiri di sekitar mereka. "Sayang sekali ya, gosip begitu membesar-besarkan percobaan bunuh dirimu. Maksudku, pasti kau sangat malu karena perasaanmu dipublikasikan. Dan gosip yang mengatakan kau ingin mati hanya karena Sehun tidak dapat membalas cintamu wah, Sehun sedikit terpukul karena kau mebuatnya terlihat seperti penjahat tidak berperasaan di mata teman-temannya. Tuhan tahu, bukan salahnya dia tidak mencintaimu!" ucap Irene mengejek.

Luhan terlalu terguncang untuk menjawab, karena serangan mendadak itu. Tetapi tidak dengan Seunghyun. "Wah, kau kucing kecil yang liar," kata Seunghyun sengit, membuat Irene tersedak kaget mendengar serangan verbal yang tak terduga. "Mengapa kau tidak pergi mengasah kuku-kukumu dengan merobek-robek tirai?" lanjut Seunghyun sinis.

Seunghyun menggandeng tangan Luhan dan mengajaknya pergi. Luhan begitu shock dan marah sehingga tidak mampu berkata-kata. Ingin rasanya dia menumpahkan mangkuk sup ke tubuh Irene. Namun Luhan menahan diri, harga dirinya tengah dipertaruhkan.

Sehun yang saat itu sedang berbicara dengan seorang pria di dekat pintu yang akan dilewati Seunghyun dan Luhan, terdiam sejenak dan memandang wajah Luhan yang pucat dengan penuh perhatian bercampur rasa ingin tahu. Sebelum Sehun sempat berbicara, Seunghyun sudah mendahuluinya. "Tak perlu menambah kata-kata murahanmu. Pacarmu sudah mengatakan semuanya untukmu." Seunghyun mendorong Luhan ke depan dan Luhan sama sekali tidak melihat ke arah Sehun.

Saat mereka sudah berada di luar, Seunghyun mulai menggerutu karena tak satu pun petugas valet yang terlihat. "Aku harus pergi mengambil mobil. Tetap di sini ya. Kau akan baik-baik saja kan?" ucap Seunghyun, sedikit ragu meninggalkan Luhan sendiri.

"Aku sudah baik-baik saja, karena kita sudah di luar," kata Luhan sambil tersenyum tipis. Kini Luhan memang bisa bernapas normal kembali, tak seperti beberapa menit yang lalu. Seunghyun memandang Luhan sekali lagi, untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, lalu pergi menuju area parkir.

Luhan menarik mantelnya semakin rapat, udara cukup dingin malam ini. Luhan teringat dulu, pernah sekali dia membuat Irene membayar atas komentarnya yang jahat. Tetapi sekarang Luhan tidak bisa melakukan itu. Harga dirinya sudah berkurang, dan dia memilih menghindari pertengkaran. Itu tidak seperti dirinya. Seunghyun tahu itu, itu sebabnya dia langsung menarik Luhan keluar.

Luhan mendengar langkah kaki di belakangnya, dan jantungnya seolah meloncat karena dia mengenal suara langkah kaki itu. Sehun. Wanita mungil ini menyembunyikan mata rusanya dibalik kelopak, dan berdoa penuh harap bahwa Sehun saat ini berada di Antartika, atau di mana saja asal tidak di sini!

"Apa yang dikatakan Irene padamu?" tanya pria itu singkat.

Luhan tak mau menengok; tak mau memandang Sehun. Dia tak mampu memandang Sehun saat ini, setelah pria itu tahu bagaimana dia menyembunyikan perasaannya selama bertahun-tahun dan memendam harap. Luhan tak sanggup lagi berhadapan dengan Sehun. Terlebih dengan adanya gosip yang memuakkan itu. dan yang paling buruk dari itu semua, sampai saat ini Luhan masih mencintai Sehun.

"Aku tanya, apa yang dikatakan Irene padamu?" ulang Sehun, sambil bergerak ke depan Luhan sehingga wanita itu mau tak mau harus memandangnya.

Luhan lebih memilih menatap dasi Sehun dan memaku pandangannya di sana. Suara Luhan tertahan dan kaku karena harga diri yang terluka. "Tanyakan saja padanya," jawab Luhan parau.

Sehun menghela napas dan Luhan melihat tangan kanan Sehun dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya. "Ini tidak seperti dirimu," ucap Sehun setelah beberapa menit. "Kau tidak lari dan kau tidak menangis, apa pun yang dikatakan orang-orang terhadapmu, kau melawan. Mengapa kini kau malah pergi?"

Luhan mengangkat tatapan matanya ke Sehun dan membenci jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdebar saat memandang wajah pria yang dikasihinya itu. luhan menahan setiap otot di tubuhnya agar tidak mengeluarkan kemarahan dan luka. "Aku tidak peduli apa pun yang dipikirkan orang-orang tentangku," katanya dengan suara parau, "Apalagi oleh pacarmu yang jahat itu. Ya. Sepanjang hidupku aku selalu melawan, bagaimana pun caranya, tetapi aku sudah lelah. Aku lelah dengan segalanya."

Sehun merasa aneh melihat Luhan kehilangan semangat, apalagi ada nada kekalahan dalam suaranya, ketenangan yang dingin. "Kau mencemaskan gosip-gosip itu?" kata Sehun, suaranya dalam, pelan dan sangat lembut.

"Mengapa tidak? Mereka percaya setiap katanya." Luhan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah ruang dansa.

Sehun terlihat serius, "Aku mengenalmu lebih dari mereka."

Luhan mengamati mata Sehun yang lelah dengan penerangan minim dari lampu serambi. Hatinya terkoyak, "Kau sama sekali tidak mengenalku, Sehun." katanya dengan perasaan yang terluka. "Kau tidak pernah mengenalku dengan baik."

Sehun tampak tegang. "Kukira aku mengenalmu. Sampai saat kau menceraikan Donghae."

Luhan merasa jantungnya berhenti karena ucapan Sehun itu. Kekalahan tampak pada sekujur tubuhnya. "Ya, aku tahu. Aku memang pembunuh."

Wajah Sehun semakin tegang. "Aku tidak bilang begitu!"

"Kau mungkin akan mengatakan itu!" Luhan menyerang balik, mengeraskan suaranya, tidak peduli bahkan jika semua orang di ruang dansa bisa mendengarnya. "Jika Seolhyun meninggal dengan cara yang sama, aku tidak akan pernah percaya kau bertanggung jawab atas kematiannya! Aku mengenalmu cukup baik untuk yakin bahwa kau tidak secara sengaja akan melukai manusia lain. Tapi kemudian, aku tergila-gila padamu dan berpikir bahwa kau mengenalku dengan cara yang sama." Luhan melihat Sehun tiba-tiba membeku. "Jangan pura-pura bahwa kau tidak mendengar tentang itu, Sehun. Ya, itu benar, mengapa aku tidak mengakuinya saja? Aku terobsesi denganmu, sangat ingin bersamamu, dengan cara apa pun yang kubisa. Bahkan tidak apa-apa kalau kau hanya bersimpati padaku." Suara Luhan pecah. Dia memperbaiki posisi berdirinya, kakinya mulai terasa melemas dan badannya pun gemetar. "Betapa bodohnya aku! Betul-betul bodoh dan tolol. Aku sudah 30 tahun dan aku baru menyadari betapa bodohnya aku! Aku bisa saja hidup sia-sia sepanjang hidupku…"

Sehun mengerutkan dahi. "Luhan…"

Luhan mundur satu langkah, matanya yang pekat memancarkan harga diri yang terkoyak. "Irene bilang padaku, kau menyalahkanku telah membuatmu terlihat seperti seorang penjahat di mata publik dengan apa yang disebut percobaan bunuh diriku, dan juga atas kematian Donghae. _Well_ , silakan saja, BENCILAH AKU! AKU TIDAK PEDULI LAGI!" Luhan blak-blakan, tidak terkontrol, dan tidak peduli sekitar. "Aku bahkan tidak terkejut melihatmu dengan Irene. Dia sama *dogmatis dan berpikiran sempit seperti kau, dan dia juga tahu bagaimana cara melukai orang lain. Aku berani mengatakan bahwa kalian memang sudah berjodoh."

Sehun semakin mengeraskan rahangnya. "Dan kau tidak peduli bahwa aku bersama wanita lain malam ini, dan tidak bersamamu?" godanya, membalas dengan keras sebisanya, sambil tersenyum mengejek.

Wajah Luhan langsung pucat total. Sehun tidak mungkin tahu seberapa besar dia menyimpan rasa sayang untuk pria itu. "Tidak," katanya lembut. "Sesungguhnya sama sekali tidak. Semua publikasi ini ada baiknya juga. Hal itu membuatku mengerti betapa aku sudah membuang beberapa tahun waktuku untuk mengejarmu dengan sia-sia! Kau telah membantuku dengan mengatakakan bagaimana pendapatmu yang sebenarnya tentangku. Aku akhirnya terbebas dari perasaanku untukmu, Sehun." Luhan sengaja berbohong. "Dan aku tidak pernah sebahagia ini seumur hidupku!" lanjutnya terlihat meyakinkan. Sambil mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya, Luhan melihat mobil Seunghyun berhenti di bawah tangga. Luhan berjalan perlahan menuju mobil Seunghyun, meninggalkan Sehun yang berdiri kaku di tempatnya dengan ekspresi shock.

Setelah apa yang dikatakannya, Luhan tidak berharap Sehun akan mengikutinya, dan Sehun memang tidak melakukannya. Ketika Seunghyun sudah membantu Luhan duduk di kursi penumpang, Luhan hanya melihat selintas ke arah Sehun yang langsung berbalik masuk kembali ke ruang dansa. Luhan bahkan mengetahui dari postur tubuhnya, pria itu benar-benar marah. Bagus! Biarlah dia marah. Luhan tak peduli!

"Tenanglah," kata Seunghyun lembut.

"Brengsek dia! Dan juga brengsek wanita itu!" umpat Luhan sambil menyandarkan kepalanya yang panas pada kaca jendela.

"Apa katanya padamu?"

"Dia ingin tahu apa kata Irene, selanjutnya dia mengomentari karakterku lagi. Tapi kali ini dia tahu dia benar-benar melukaiku. Dan aku sengaja mebiarkan tahu bahwa dia memang melukaiku."

Seunghyun menghembuskan napas panjang. "Mengapa kita tidak bisa memerintahkan hati kita untuk mencintai atau berhenti mencintai?" katanya filosofis.

"Aku tidak tahu. Nanti kalau sudah tahu jawabannya, beritahu aku." Luhan memandang hampa dari kaca jendela, pemandangan yang mereka lalui.

"Sehun itu idiot"

"Ya. Kita juga termasuk di dalamnya."

Mereka terdiam sepanjang perjalanan sampai ke rumah Luhan. Seunghyun mematikan mesin mobil dan menatap Luhan dengan cemas. Luhan tampak pucat dan penuh penderitaan sehingga Seunghyun ikut merasa terluka.

"Pergilah ke dalam, ganti pakaianmu dan berkemaslah," katanya tiba-tiba.

"Apa?"

"Kita akan terbang ke Bucheon untuk berakhir pekan yang panjang. Hari ini baru hari Sabtu. Kita bisa berlibur selama tiga hari di sana. Aku punya teman yang punya villa di sana. Dia dan istrinya sangat suka berteman. Kita akan bersenang-senang di sana. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Luhan tampak berseri. "Kita bisa melakukannya?"

"Tentu saja kita bisa. Kau perlu istirahat dan aku juga. Kau bisa jadi petani teh di sana."

Kedengarannya menyenangkan. Luhan sudah lama sekali tidak bersenang-senang. "Oke," katanya.

"Oke." Seunghyun menyeringai. "Aku akan kembali ke rumah untuk mengambil beberapa pakaian. Aku akan kembali menjemputmu dalam satu jam."

.

.

Liburan singkat itu membuat Luhan merasa seolah mendapat kesempatan baru dalam hidupnya. Luhan benar-benar menikmatinya. Mereka mengunjungi Daehan Daewon Field dan menikmati sinar matahari yang menerobos sela-sela pohon pinus. Saat mencapai perkebunan teh, Luhan bertingkah konyol dengan berlagak seperti petani teh dan Seunghyun menertawakannya hingga puas. Liburan yang awalnya direncanakan tiga hari pun bertambah menjadi lima hari. Seunghyun dan Luhan pulang ke Seoul dengan rasa segar dan jauh lebih santai. Seunghyun mengantarnya hingga depan rumah, namun tidak ikut turun dan memilih langsung kembali ke apartemennya.

Bibi Han menyambut kepulangan Luhan dengan semangat. "Aku senang kau sudah pulang!" katanya. "Telepon berdering terus sehari setelah kau pergi dan tidak berhenti sampai tiga hari yang lalu. Apakah ponselmu sengaja dimatikan, nona?"

"Ya. Aku tidak ingin ada yang merusak liburanku," jawab Luhan sambil mengerling menggoda.

"Ah, aku rasa kau belum mendengar soal penembakan kemarin jika begitu?" tanya bibi Han.

"Penembakan apa?"

" _Well_ , Selasa sore kemarin, seorang terdakwa hampir membunuh hakim saat dia sedang sidang di pengadilan. Pria itu berhasil merebut senapan salah satu polisi yang berjaga di sana. Beruntung tuan Oh berhasil menarik pria itu dari atas meja hakim. Tapi penjahat itu sempat menodongkan pistol ke arah tuan Oh, sebelum akhirnya ditembak oleh polisi lainnya. Hampir saja tuan Oh tertembak. Benar-benar hampir. Berita itu disiarkan di semua stasiun televisi. Mereka menunjukkan gambar-gambar yang mengerikan!"

Luhan tersedak. "Ya Tuhan." Seketika luhan merasa lemas, namun bersyukur Sehun selamat dari bahaya. Dia berharap mereka masih berteman, sehingga dia bisa meneleponnya dan menanyakan kabarnya. Tetapi saat ini sudah ada dinding pemisah di antara mereka.

"Tuan Oh bertanya, mengapa kau tidak menghubunginya, setelah peristiwa penembakan itu," kata bibi Han ragu-ragu.

Lihan memandangnya buru-buru. "Dia menelepon?"

Bibi Han mengangguk lalu menyeringai. "Dia ingin tahu apakah kau sudah dengar tentang penembakan itu. aku terpaksa memberitahunya bahwa kau sedang berlibur dan tidak tahu apa-apa. Dia menanyakan kemana kau pergi, dan aku juga memberitahunya. Aku harap tidak apa-apa aku meberitahunya." Jelas bibi Han merasa bersalah.

Sehun akan berpikir Luhan pergi berpacaran dengan Seunghyun. _Well_ , biarkan saja Sehun berpikir seperti itu. Dia percaya Luhan seorang pembunuh, orang yang bertingkah, penggoda yang tidak berperasaan, dan punya kecenderungan bunuh diri. Biarkan saja Sehun berpikir apa pun yang dia mau. Toh Sehun sudah menilai terlalu buruk dirinya.

"Ya, tentu saja tidak apa-apa." kata Luhan pelan. "Aku lelah. Kurasa aku akan langsung tidur, jadi tak perlu menyiapkan apa-apa untuk makan malam nanti."

"Baiklah, sayang. Istirahatlah. Aku akan menyiapkan sandwich bila kau ingin makan."

Apakah aku ingin makan? Luhan bertanya-tanya sambil perlahan masuk ke kamarnya. Dia merasa hampa dan dingin dan sakit hati. Kegembiraannya saat berlibur lima hari kemarin, seperti menguap bagai gas helium.

.

.

.

.

 **HUNHAN**

.

.

.

 _Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya_

.

.

.

Cuap-cuap

*dogmatis (menurut mbah gugel): sikap atau perilaku seseorang yang didasari oleh kepercayaan tertentu dengan sangat kuat dan tidak dapat diubah atau tidak dapat disesuaikan dengan kenyataan yang ada, sehingga orang tersebut tidak toleran dan terbuka dengan keberadaan ataupun pendapat yang berbeda dari orang lain / lingkungan sekitarnya.

*dogmatis (penjelasan sederhana menurut saya) : orang yang keukeuh (bersikukuh) dengan pemikirannya sendiri, jadi gak mau nerima pendapat atau kritik dari orang lain. Secara tidak langsung selalu merasa dirinya benar.

.

Makasih semua readers. Maaf kalau kelamaan nunggu. Tak perlu beralasanlah ya aku-nya. Telat mah telat aja.. hehe

.

Moga chapter ini gak dibilang pendek lagi *siap-siap bakar menyan.


	8. Tujuh

_Remake dari novel karya_ _ **DIANA PALMER**_ _dengan judul_ _ **BELOVED**_ _. Tanpa mengubah inti cerita, alur cerita atau ide dasar penulis asli. Namun demi kepentingan cerita, nama tempat, nama tokoh dan beberapa bahasa penuturan akan saya ubah. Semoga itu tidak merubah makna dari cerita, dan semoga bisa diterima pembaca._

 _Saya tidak ada maksud menjiplak, hanya ingin berbagi cerita dari salah satu novel favorit saya, dengan tokoh cerita yang dirubah menjadi couple idola favorit saya, Sehun-Luhan._

 _Selamat menikmati…_

.

.

.

.

.

 **BELOVED**

 _(Remake story from Beloved – Diana Palmer)_

.

.

 **TUJUH**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hujan turun pada hari Luhan mulai membawa patung-patungnya untuk dipamerkan di galeri seni milik Jung Yonghwa. Perasaannya sangat sendu sehingga dia nyaris tidak merasakan kabut di wajahnya. Dua minggu lagi Natal dan dia sedang menderita serta kesepian. Kini dia hanya punya Seunghyun yang menemaninya sesekali, bercakap-cakap sambil minum kopi. Seunghyun teman yang baik, lebih seperti kakak baginya.

Luhan membawa kotak terakhir pelan-pelan melalui pintu belakang. Park Shinhye, manager galeri membukakan pintu untuknya. "Itu tadi yang terakhir, Shinhye." Kata Luhan sambil tersenyum setelah melihat-lihat ruangan penyimpanan yang berantakan. Dia menggeleng perlahan. "Sulit dipercaya aku mengerjakan semua ini sendirian." Ucap Luhan lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Memang banyak sekali," kata Shinhye sependapat, sambil membalas senyum Luhan. Shinhye membungkuk untuk membuka salah satu kotak itu dan mengerutkan dahi setelah melihat isinya. "Kau serius mengikutsertakan ini?" tanyanya sambil menunjukkan patung setengah badan Sehun yang benar-benar tampak hidup.

Wajah Luhan mengerut. "Ya, aku serius." katanya singkat. "Aku tidak menginginkannya."

Dengan bijaksana Shinhye tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. "Aku akan menempatkannya bersama yang lain, kalau begitu. Katalog sudah selesai dicetak dan semuanya sempurna, aku sudah mengeceknya sendiri. Semuanya sudah siap, termasuk juga media peliputan. Kita akan membuat motif Natal untuk dekorasi sederhananya."

Media peliput. Luhan menggertakkan giginya. Hal terakhir yang dia inginkan sangat ini, kembali menjadi topik perbincangan.

Park Shinhye yang sensitif pada perasaan orang lain, memandang Luhan untuk meyakinkannya. "Jangan khawatir. Mereka sudah diseleksi, olehku sendiri. Tidak akan ada wartawan gila gosip yang akan menghubungkan pertanyaannya dengan hal lain diluar pameran ini." tambahnya.

Luhan tampak lega. "Apa jadinya aku tanpamu?" katanya tulus.

Shinhye menyeringai. "Tak perlu pikirkan itu. kami sangat senang kau mau berpameran di sini."

Namun Luhan sedikit mengkhawatirkan reaksi Sehun terhadap pameran ini, karena pria itu salah satu pemegang saham di galeri milik Jung Yonghwa. Awalnya Luhan berharap agar Sehun membatalkan pamerannya. Tetapi Sehun tidak melakukannya. Luhan tak pernah lagi mendengar kabar Sehun sejak peristiwa di pengadilan tersebut. Luhan bahkan tidak pernah menelepon Sehun hanya sekedar bertanya soal keadaan pria itu. Tetapi bukan berarti Luhan tidak peduli pada kondisi Sehun. Selama beberapa hari Luhan tidak bisa tidur memikirkan hal-hal buruk yang mungkin saja terjadi pada Sehun. meski sudah berusaha keras, perasaannya terhadap Sehun belum juga berubah. Luhan masih mencintainya, sama seperti dulu. Tidak ada yang berubah. Hanya saja sekarang Luhan bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya dengan lebih baik.

.

.

Malam pembukaan pameran itu tiba. Luhan sangat gugup, terlebih Seunghyun tak ada untuk mendampinginya. Pada menit-menit terakhir, Seunghyun meneleponnya dengan suara yang terdengar sedih mengabari bahwa Jang Dong Gun terkena serangan jantung. Seunghyun harus berada di rumah sakit, bukan untuk mengurus kakak tirinya itu, tapi untuk mendampingi Shin Sekyung, istri kakaknya. Seunghyun merasa menyesal tak dapat menemani Luhan malam ini. Tetapi Luhan meyakinkan bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja. Sehun belum tentu hadir, bukan? Apalagi dengan adanya media yang meliput acara ini. Sehun pasti enggan memberi bahan pada para wartawan untuk bergosip.

Luhan memandang kosong telepon genggamnya, usai pembicaraannya dengan Seunghyun selesai. Aku sudah tampil rapi, pikirnya. Gaun hitam ketat lurus, dengan tali-tali rumit yang memberikan kesan elegan. Amat serasi dengan kulit wajahnya yang putih bersih. Rambut hitamnya yang berkilau ditata dengan sanggul yang rumit dan meninggalkan beberapa helai terurai di lehernya. Dari wajahnya yang tegang, Luhan terlihat seperti seorang janda yang sedang berkabung daripada seorang wanita yang sedang menanti hari Natal. Luhan merasa gugup dan tidak nyaman. Ini akan menjadi kali pertama dia tampil sendirian di publik, paska skandal percobaan bunuh diri. Luhan masih merasa tidak nyaman berada di antara orang banyak.

.

Galeri itu dipadati pengunjung yang antusias. Beberapa dari mereka mungkin hanya penasaran ingin melihat publikasinya usai skandal yang memalukan tersebut. Luhan pura-pura tidak memperhatikan itu. Dia mengambil segelas sampanye dan menghabiskan separuhnya, sampai akhirnya dia melihat Sehun di ruang pameran bersama Irene.

"Oh,Tuhan." Luhan menggertakkan giginya, menyadari keberadaan wartawan dan antusiasme mereka yang mendadak terhadap Sehun. "Mengapa dia harus datang ke sini?!"

Shinhye yang berada di samping Luhan memegang tangannya dengan lembut. "Jangan biarkan dia tahu bahwa kehadirannya mengganggumu. Tersenyumlah, Luhan! Kita akan melalui ini dengan baik."

"Kau pikir akan begitu?" namun Luhan langsung memasang senyum dingin di bibirnya saat Sehun menarik tangan Irene dan berjalan menghampirinya.

"Pameranmu menarik perhatian banyak orang," Sehun berkata kepada Luhan, matanya secara perlahan mengamati bentuk tubuh Luhan yang terbungkus gaun hitam ketat dengan rasa tertarik yang tidak biasa.

"Beberapa penggemar seni dan banyak yang hanya melihat-lihat, tidakkah kau memperhatikan?" kata Luhan, sambil kembali meneguk sampanyenya. Tangannya agak gemetar dan dia memegang gelas sampanye dengan kedua tangan, sesuatu yang ditangkap segera oleh mata Sehun yang tajam.

"Terima kasih sudah mau datang," Shinhye mencoba mengalihkan perhatian keduanya.

Sehun memandangnya, "Tidak enak kalao saya tidak datang, mengingat saya memiliki separuh galeri ini." Perhatiannya kemudian kembali pada Luhan dan matanya menyipit. "Sendirian? Mana bayanganmu yang berambut rapi itu?"

Luhan tahu yang dimaksud adalah Seunghyun. Dia tersenyum malas menanggapi, "Dia tidak bisa datang."

"Pada malam pameranmu yang pertama?" sinis Sehun.

Luhan mneraik napas panjang. "Kakak tirinya masuk rumah sakit. Terkena serangan jatung, kalau kau mau tahu." katanya dengan geram.

Mata Sehun terbelalak sejenak dengan aneh. "Dan kau harus berada di sini, dan bukan di sisinya. Kasihan." ucapnya _sarcasm_. Luhan mencoba mengabaikan ucapan Sehun

Irene, yang mengenakan gaun merah dengan jepit berlian di rambut merahnya, bergerak mendekatkan diri pada Sehun. "Kami cuma mampir ke sini untuk melihat hasil karyamu," katanya hampir berteriak sambil memandang pria tinggi di sampingnya. "Kami sedang dalam perjalanan ke opera."

Luhan memalingkan pandangan. Dia sangat menyukai opera. Beberapa kali dulu, Sehun pernah menemaninya menonton opera. Rasanya sakit mengingat betapa dia menginginkan hal itu terulang lagi.

"Kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatmu ke opera lagi?" tanya Sehun dingin.

Luhan mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tidak punya waktu," katanya tegas.

"Ya. Aku tahu. Kau bahkan tidak sempat menelepon untuk mengetahui bagaimana keadaanku setelah orang gila itu mengamuk di pengadilan."

Luhan bertahan tidak mengalihkan pandangan pada Sehun. "Aku rasa itu sudah bukan urusanku lagi."

"Dan kau sedang berlibur waktu kejadian itu," Sehun mengabaikan ucapan Luhan.

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya untuk memandang Sehun yang menegang. "Ya. Aku sedang di Bucheon dengan Seunghyun, melewati saat-saat yang indah!" ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum manis. Mata Sehun tampak seperti terbakar menatap Luhan. Sebelum konfrontasi semakin memanas, Shinhye dengan diplomatis menengahi mereka. "Sudahkah kalian melihat-lihat?" tanyanya kepada Sehun.

"Oh, kami sudah melihat hampir semuanya," Irene menjawab untuk Sehun. "Bahkan patung setengah badan Sehun yang dibuat oleh Luhan. Aku terkejut Luhan mau menjualnya," tambah Irene dengan nada yang sok polos. "Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin ikut campur dalam urusan pribadi seseorang. Tetapi mungkin saja dalam kondisi seperti sekarang, terlalu menyakitkan untuk melihat patung itu. Seakan mengingatkan pada…..sesuatu, bukankah begitu, Luhan?" dia bertanya mengejek pada Luhan.

Tangan Luhan bergerak otomatis, bersiap menyiramkan sisa sampanye di gelasnya, tetapi sebelum dia melakukannya, Sehun menangkap pergelangan tangan Luhan dengan segera. "Jangan bertengkar seperti anak kecil," ucap Sehun geram. "Irene, tunggu aku di depan pintu, oke?"

"Jika kau ingin begitu, sayang. Dia benar-benar terlihat ganas ya?" Irene semakin menunjukkan senyum mengejeknya. Merasa memenangkan pertarungan.

"Tahan dirimu!" Sehun memarahi Luhan dengan napas yang tersengal. "Tidakkah kau lihat para wartawan sedang memperhatikanmu?"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan wartawan," jawab Luhan. "Jika Irene berani mendekatiku lagi, aku bersumpah akan menyiramkan kuah sup ke mukanya yang angkuh itu!"

Sehun melepaskan pergelangan tangan Luhan, dan sesuatu yang amat ramah terpancar dari matanya yang lelah saat menatap wajah Luhan. "Ini lebih mirip dirimu," katanya dengan suara yang dalam dan lembut.

Wajah Luhan memerah, menyadari bahwa Shinhye diam-diam sudah meninggalkannya berdua dengan Sehun. "Mengapa kau datang ke sini?" tanya Luhan marah.

"Supaya tidak ada gosip yang akan berspekulasi tentang mengapa aku tidak datang," jalasnya. "Tidak baik untuk kita berdua mengingat apa yang telah dibicarakan orang-orang."

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Sehun dengan sorot maata dingin. "Kau sudah menjalankan tugasmu. Sebaiknya kau pergi, dan bawa wanita jahat itu bersamamu." ucap Luhan menahan amarah.

"Cemburu?" tanya Sehun dengan nada sensual. Wajah Luhan menegang. "Aku pernah menanyakan hal yang sama padamu dulu. Kau bisa memberikan jawaban yang sama yang kauberikan padaku. Aku sama sekali tidak cemburu!" jawab Luhan penuh penekanan.

Sehun mengamati Luhan dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu, matanya mengilat menatap dengan tenang. "Kau kelihatan lebih kurus," katanya. "Dan kau terlihat lebih mirip seorang janda yang berkabung dibanding seorang selebriti malam ini. Mengapa kau mengenakan warna hitam?"

"Aku memutuskan bahwa kau benar. Aku seharusnya berkabung atas kematian suamiku. Maka kini aku berkabung." kata Luhan kaku sambil tersenyum dingin. "Aku akan berkabung untuknya selama hidupku. Apakah itu membuatmu senang?"

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya sedikit. "Luhan…."

"Luhan!" Suara yang sangat dikenal membuat mereka berdua menengok. Siwon, ayah mertua Luhan, datang menghampiri mereka sambil tersenyum dan memeluk wanita itu. Lalu dia memalingkan pandangan dan bersalaman dengan Sehun. "Sungguh senang melihat kalian berdua!" katanya antusias. "Anakku yang manis, kau pasti lelah bekerja keras," katanya kepada Luhan, sambil melihat kedua patung yang berada di dekat mereka. "Aku selalu tahu kalau kau berbakat, tapi ini benar-benar luar biasa!"

Sehun terlihat bingung oleh antusiasme Siwon yang tulus terhadap hasil karya Luhan, dan tidak merasa marah sama sekali dengan gadis itu. bukankah Luhan telah membunuh putra tunggalnya, mengapa pria ini terlihat tidak peduli?

"Aku senang melihatmu Sehun," tambah Siwon sambil tersenyum. "Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu."

"Sehun baru saja akan pergi, bukankah begitu?" dengan berani Luhan menyela ucapan mertuanya.

"Seseorang memanggilmu, Luhan" kata Siwon, sambil menunjuk Shinhye yang melambai dari ruangan lain.

"Itu Shinhye. Permisi, aku harus ke sana." kata Luhan, sambil tersenyum pada Siwon. "Aku tidak akan lama. Tolong tunggu aku, papa?" Sementara Luhan tidak menghiraukan Sehun sama sekali, dan lantas berjalan menjauh.

Kedua pria itu memperhatikannya. "Aku senang melihat Luhan tampak lebih baik," kata Siwon sambil menghela napas, memasukkan sebelah tangannya pada saku celana. "Aku khawatir sekali sejak dia masuk rumah sakit."

"Kau benar-benar peduli dengan apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya Sehun penuh rasa ingin tahu.

Siwon terkejut. "Kenapa tidak? Dia kan dulu menantuku. Aku selalu menyukainya."

"Dia menceraikan Donghae sebulan setelah mereka menikah dan membiarkannya pergi bekerja di penambangan minyak lepas pantai," balas Sehun berapi-api. "Donghae meninggal di sana."

Siwon menatap Sehun tak percaya. "Tetapi itu bukan salah Luhan."

"Bukan?"

"Mengapa kau begitu kesal?" Siwon jadi ingin tahu. "Demi Tuhan, kaupikir dia tidak mencoba mengubah Donghae? Seharusnya Donghae mengatakan yang sebenarnya sebelum mereka menikah. Bukannya membiarkan Luhan mengetahuinya setelah menikah!"

Sehun bingung. "Mengetahui apa?"

Irene memandang Sehun dari dekat pintu, tetapi Sehun memberi isyarat agar Irene menunggunya beberapa menit lagi, kemudian kembali memandang Siwon. "Mengetahui apa?" ulangnya dengan kasar.

"Bahwa Donghae seorang homoseksual, tentu saja." jawab Siwon bingung.

Darah Sehun naik ke atas kepalanya. Dia memandang terpaku pada pria setengah baya itu, mulai mengerti segalanya.

"Luhan tidak cerita padamu?" tanya Siwon lembut. Sehun menghela napas dan menggeleng. "Itu memang sifat Luhan. Dia ingin mempertahankan bayanganmu tentang Donghae, walaupun itu berarti harus mengorbankan rasa hormatmu padanya. Dia tidak sanggup memberitahumu, kurasa. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya. Seandainya Donghae bisa menerima dirinya…tetapi dia tidak. Donghae mencoba begitu keras untuk menjadi pria seperti yang menurutnya kuinginkan. Dia tidak ingin melihatku kecewa akan orientasi seksualnya. Dan Donghae sepertinya tidak mengerti bahwa aku menyayanginya bagaimanapun keadaannya."

Sehun menengok ke arah lain, matanya mencari Luhan. Tapi hanya punggung Luhan yang terlihat oleh Sehun. sekujur tubuh Sehun langsung terasa sakit. "Oh, Tuhan!" seru Sehun ketika menyadari perbuatannya pada Luhan selama ini.

"Jangan begitu," kata Siwon lembut. "Donghae memilih jalan hidupnya sendiri. Bukan salah siapa-siapa. Mungkin ini salahku. Aku seharusnya tahu bahwa dia bingung dan membutuhkan seseorang untuk membantunya."

Sehun menghembuskan napas. Dia merasa jiwanya sangat terluka. Betapa bodoh dirinya.

"Seharusnya Luhan bercerita padamu," kara Siwon melanjutkan. "Kau pria dewasa yang kuat. Kau tidak perlu dilindungi dari kebenaran yang mungkin akan mengejutkanmu. Luhan memang begitu, dia juga selalu mencoba melindungi Donghae. Dia bisa saja meneruskan bisa saja meneruskan pernikahan seandainya Donghae tidak mendesaknya untuk bercerai."

"Kukira…. Luhan yang menginginkan perceraian itu."

"Donghae yang mengajukan surat perceraian, atas nama Luhan, dan menyebutkan kekejaman mental." Siwon mengangkat bahunya. "Aku rasa Donghae mempertimbangkan bagaimana pendapat orang-orang jika surat gugatan cerai berasal dari Donghae. Perceraian itu akan terlihat buruk. Dia melakukannya untuk menyelamatkan reputasi Luhan." Siwon memandang Sehun. "Kejadian itu tepat setelah kecelakaanmu dan Luhan selalu di sana untuk merawatmu. Donghae pikir akan terlihat seperti Luhan yang berselingkuh, jika Donghae yang mengajukan gugatan cerai. Dan itu akan merusak nama kalian di mata publik."

Sehun mengatupkan giginya dengan keras. "Aku tidak pernah menyentuhnya."

"Begitu juga Donghae." bisik Siwon dengan berat. "Donghae tidak bisa melakukannya. Dia menangis dalam pelukanku tentang ketidakmampuannya menyentuh Luhan. Dia mencintai Luhan dengan cara yang berbeda. Bukan rasa cinta terhadap pasangan."

Sehun menyisirkan jari di rambutnya, menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut hitamnya yang jatuh menutupi alis. Sehun tiba-tiba merasa gerah.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Siwon penuh perhatian.

"Ya. Aku baik-baik saja." Sehun tidak baik-baik saja. Dia tidak akan pernah baik lagi. Dia melihat penderitaan pada setiap garis wajah Luhan. Tetapi selama ini dia selalu mengabaikannya, dan tetap bersikeras bahwa Luhan memang bersalah.

Irene, yang merasakan adanya masalah, kembali mendekati Sehun, lalu menyelipkan tangannya pada lengan Sehun. "Kau sudah siap? Kita akan ketinggalan pertunjukkan operanya."

"Ya. Aku sudah siap," kata Sehun. dia memandang Irene dan kembali merasa terpukul. Dia memberi bantuan dan kenyamanan kepada musuh bebuyutan Luhan, untuk terus menyerang Luhan. Hal itu dilakukan Sehun dengan sengaja, tentu saja, untuk semakin menyakiti Luhan. Tetapi itu sebelum dia mengetahu semua kebenaran. Kini dia merasa sangat bersalah.

"Halo, aku Irene. Apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Irene kepada Siwon, sambil tersenyum.

"Belum, kita belum pernah bertemu. Aku….."

"Kami harus pergi," kata Sehun tiba-tiba, memotong ucapan Siwon. Dia tidak ingin menambah amunisi pada Irene dengan membiarkan Siwon kembali menceritakan soal Donghae. "Sampai jumpa, Paman."

"Tentu saja. Selamat malam." Siwon tersenyum maklum.

"Siapa itu?" Irene bertanya kepada Sehun sambil mereka berjalan menuju pintu.

"Seorang teman lama. Sebentar. Ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan."

"Sehun!" Irene hendak memprotes.

"Aku tidak akan lama," janji Sehun. Lalu dia berjalan menemui seorang gadis penjaga pameran dan berbincang cukup lama. Setelahnya dia kembali pada Irene dan mendampinginya keluar galeri. Sehun sempat melihat Luhan sedang berbicara dengan sekelompok tokoh masyarakat, dan dia hanya bisa melempar pandangan penuh penyesalan ke arah Luhan.

"Sudah setengah karyanya terjual," bisik Irene. "Pasti dia menghasilkan banyak uang."

"Uang itu disumbangkan semua untuk amal." Jawab Sehun tanpa emosi.

"Dia harus begitu. Hal itu tentu saja akan membantu meperbaiki citranya, dan Tuhan tahu, dia sangat membutuhkan itu sekarang." Ucap Irene sinis, tak bisa menerima pembelaan Sehun terhadap Luhan.

Sehun memandang Irene, terkejut dengan ucapan gadis itu. "Bukan itu alasannya."

Irene mengangkat bahu tak peduli. "Apa pun katamu, sayang. Brrrr, aku kedinginan! Hari Natal hanya seminggu lagi." Irene memandang Sehun, "Kuharap kau sudah mempersiapkan sesuatu untukku."

"Aku tidak janji. Aku mungkin akan keluar kota pada waktu Natal." kata Sehun tidak terlalu berkata jujur.

Irene menghela napas. "Oh, baiklah, aku mungkin akan pergi dan menghabiskan liburan bersama bibi ku di Swiss. Aku sangat suka salju!"

Irene bisa melakukan apa saja sesukanya, pikir Sehun. Sehun merasa seolah dirinya terkubur dalam salju dan es. Dia tahu hal yang baru saja diungkapkan Siwon akan membuatnya terjaga sepanjang malam.

.

Pada akhir malam itu, Luhan merasa lebih tenang, meskipun masih tersisa kenangan pahit tentang pertengkarannya dengan Sehun dan kata-kata menyakitkan dari Irene. Dia hampir dapat membayangkan Sehun dan Irene kini tengah berdua di apartemen Sehun, berbaring telentang dan telanjang, berbagi pelukan yang penuh gairah. Pikiran itu membuat Luhan muak. Sehun tak pernah menciumnya, tak pernah menyentuhnya dengan cara yang pribadi. Luhan merasa dia hidup seperti seorang biarawati pada sebagian hidupnya, dan tidak ada yang dihasilkan dari sikap diamnya kecuali hatinya yang patah dan harga dirinya yang hancur.

"Acara yang luar biasa," kata Shinhye, memecahkan lamunan Luhan. "Kau menjual tiga perempat dari semuanya dalam satu malam!" ucapnya takjub.

"Aku senang bisa menghasilkan banyak. Uang hasil penjualan ini akan sangat bermanfaat bagi mereka yang membutuhkan pengobatan gratis." kata Luhan bersungguh-sungguh. Luhan berjalan-jalan keliling galeri bersama Shinhye. Kebanyakan pengunjung sudah pergi dan beberapa orang yang tersisa sedang berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Luhan memperhatikan pada patung Sehun terpasang tanda 'Terjual', dan jantungnya meloncat. "Siapa yang membelinya?" tanya Luhan cepat. "Bukan Irene kan?"

"Bukan," Shinhye meyakinkan Luhan. "Aku tidak yakin siapa yang membelinya, tetapi aku akan memeriksanya kalau kau mau."

"Tidak, tidak perlu." Kata Luhan, menekan rasa ingin tahunya. "Aku tidak peduli siapa yang membelinya. Aku hanya ingin patung itu jauh dari pandanganku. Aku bahkan tidak peduli jika aku tak pernah bertemu dengan Oh Sehun lagi!"

Shinhye memandang Luhan dengan cemas, tetapi dia tersenyum ketika Luhan memandangnya. Sedikit rasa prihatin terselip untuk Luhan. Tapi dia tahu, Luhan tidak butuh itu.

.

.

Sehun menonton berita tengah malam sambil duduk di kursinya yang nyaman, meminum segelas wiski, yang sudah menjadi gelas keduanya dalam kurun waktu setengah jam. Dia sudah mengantar Irene pulang dan dengan cerdik menghindari ajakan Irene yang genit untuk mampir dan menginap di tempatnya. Setelah apa yang diketahuinya dari Siwon, dia perlu menyendiri untuk berpikir.

Dia menyesap minumannya kembali, dan mengingat dengan terpaksa semua hal mengerikan yang menjadi pendapatnya tentang Luhan, dan semua perkataannya kepada Luhan mengenai Donghae. Betapa Luhan telah menderita menerima celaan tentang pernikahannya, dan betapa mengerikan seandainya Luhan mencintai Donghae selama masa pernikahan mereka. Luhan adalah pihak yang terluka. Tetapi Sehun dengan kejamnya menghukum Luhan seolah-olah dia bersalah atas kematian Donghae. Sehun dengan sengaja mengeluarkan Luhan dari hidupnya, melarang dia mendekat bahkan untuk menyentuhnya. Sehun memejamkan mata dengan sedih. Luhan tidak akan membiarkan hubungan mereka akrab lagi, meskipun Sehun meminta maaf. Sehun telah berkata terlalu banyak, berbuat terlalu banyak. Luhan mencintainya, tetapi dia telah menyiksa. Dan semua itu tidak beralasan. Luhan sama sekali tidak bersalah.

Sehun menghabiskan minumannya dalam sekali teguk. Penyesalan bertumpuk-tumpuk menguasainya dalam kesunyian malam. Dia memandang pohon Natal yang terpasang di dekat jendela, dan merasa takut akan datangnya musim liburan. Dia akan melalui Natal sendirian. Luhan setidaknya memiliki Seunghyun, yang dipandang rendah oleh Sehun. Terkadang Sehun bertanya-tanya, mengapa Luhan tidak menikah saja dengan pria itu. Mereka tampaknya sangat cocok. Dia ingat bagaimana Seunghyun selalu berada di sisi Luhan, memujanya, dan melindunginya. Seunghyun-lah teman Luhan, ketika Sehun menolaknya. Jadi bagaimana Sehun bisa menyalahkan Luhan karena lebih menyukai pria yang lebih muda darinya itu?

Dia sudah hampir 40 tahun dan tidak memiliki apa pun dalam hidupnya. Anak yang hampir saja dimilikinya telah tiada, bersama dengan Seolhyun, yang tidak pernah mencintainya. Dia telah hidup dalam ilusi tentang cinta dalam waktu yang lama, dan ketika cinta yang nyata mengejarnya, dia malah menghindar. Seandainya dia membiarkan Luhan mencintainya….

Sehun mengerang keras. Dia harus mengubur harapan itu, saat ini. Luhan sudah membencinya, selamanya. Dan Sehun hanya bisa menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Mungkin dia memang pantas dibenci. Tuhan tahu, dia sudah melukai Luhan cukup dalam.

Sehun pergi ke kamarnya, berbaring di ranjang sepanjang malam, dihantui kenangan akan sorot mata Luhan yang terluka dan wajah yang lelah.

.

.

.

.

 **HUNHAN**

.

.

.

 _Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya_

.

.

.


	9. Delapan

_Remake dari novel karya_ _ **DIANA PALMER**_ _dengan judul_ _ **BELOVED**_ _. Tanpa mengubah inti cerita, alur cerita atau ide dasar penulis asli. Namun demi kepentingan cerita, nama tempat, nama tokoh dan beberapa bahasa penuturan akan saya ubah. Semoga itu tidak merubah makna dari cerita, dan semoga bisa diterima pembaca._

 _Saya tidak ada maksud menjiplak, hanya ingin berbagi cerita dari salah satu novel favorit saya, dengan tokoh cerita yang dirubah menjadi couple idola favorit saya, Sehun-Luhan._

 _Selamat menikmati…_

.

.

.

.

.

 **BELOVED**

 _(Remake story from Beloved – Diana Palmer)_

.

.

 **DELAPAN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya, ketika Sehun pergi bekerja dengan suasana hati yang tidak baik. Efek dari penyesalan semalam yang seolah tak berhenti menertawakannya. Lee Young Ae, sekretarisnya yang sudah setengah baya, mencegatnya di pintu masuk ruang kerja Sehun dengan sebuah pesan mendesak agar Sehun segera mengubungi kantor gubernur, setibanya di kantor. Sehun sudah menebak perihal apa yang ingin dibicarakan gubernur, dan ia mengerang dalam hati. Dia tahu cepat atau lambat Yunho akan menawarkan posisi jaksa agung padanya. Jung Yunho, gubernur yang sangat populer dan juga teman baik Sehun itu bukanlah orang yang mudah untuk dibantah. Sehun sangat mengenal karakter Yunho dengan baik. Dulu, dia dan Luhan pernah terlibat aktif dalam kampanyenya. Sehun kembali mengerang saat dia mengingat Luhan. Dia lebih memilih disuruh menghabiskan satu botol vodka, dibandingkan terus menerus dicekoki rasa bersalah.

"Hai, Tuan Jung," kata Sehun sesaat setelah sambungan telepon ke ruang kerja gubernur, terhubung. "Apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu?"

"Kau sudah tahu apa yang aku inginkan, Sehun." jawab gubernur itu dengan nada kesal. "Mau atau tidak?"

"Aku perlu waktu kira-kira satu minggu untuk memikirkan hal itu," kata Sehun serius. "Itu bagian dari hidupku yang lalu dan aku belum merencanakan untuk kembali ke posisi itu. Aku tidak suka menjadi tontonan orang, dan aku dengar posisi sedang terbuka untuk jaksa agung di Busan; tempat lamaku."

Yunho tertawa kecil. "Kau cukup populer, dan kau juga seorang yang ahli. Tapi baiklah, pikirkanlah dulu. Aku tunggu sampai akhir bulan. Kau hanya punya waktu dua minggu. Setelah liburan, posisi jaksa agung akan kosong, dan aku harus menunjuk seseorang."

"Aku janji akan mengabarimu pada akhir bulan ini," Sehun meyakinkannya.

"Sekarang, untuk kabar yang lebih baik. Apakah kau akan datang ke pesta natal Kang Haneul?"

"Aku sangat ingin, tetapi saudara-saudaraku mengadakan pesta di Busan dan aku telah berjanji untuk datang."

"Itu bagus. Bagaimana kabar mereka?"

"Sedang putus asa." Sehun tertawa kecil. "Kris menelepon dua hari yang lalu dan mengabarkan bahwa Zitao sedang hamil. Sekarang ketiga adikku harus mencari korban lain yang dapat membuatkan mereka cookies setiap hari."

"Mengapa tidak menyewa tukang kue? Atau membelinya di toko?"

"Oh, mereka tidak suka cookies yang sudah dingin. Dan untuk menyewa tukang kue, itu benar-benar mustahil. Kau tahu, tak ada satu pun tukang kue yang akan tahan menghadapi Jongin." jelas Sehun singkat. Siapapun yang mengenal dekat keluarga Oh, pasti tahu bagaimana karakter bungsu di keluarga itu. Berbeda dengan keempat kakaknya, Jongin terkenal dengan temperamen yang mudah meledak. Sebelumnya sudah ada beberapa tukang masak yang mereka pekerjakan, dan tak ada satupun yang mampu bertahan dengan sikap pemarah Jongin dan tingkah usilnya.

"Bagaimana kabar Luhan?" tanya Yunho tiba-tiba. "Aku dengar pamerannya sukses luar biasa."

Kata-kata itu membuat Sehun tidak nyaman. Itu membuatnya mengingat kembali kesalahan-kesalahan yang dilakukannya pada Luhan. "Kurasa dia baik-baik saja," kata Sehun kaku.

"Err…maaf, aku lupa. Publisitas waktu itu pasti berat untuk kalian berdua. Padahal orang-orang tidak terlalu menganggapnya serius, tapi gosip terus berhembus tanpa henti. Oh, hal itu tentu saja tidak akan mempengaruhi kesempatan politikmu, jika itu alasan kau ragu menerima posisi yang kutawarkan."

"Bukan itu. aku akan bicara lagi denganmu segera, Yunho, dan terima kasih atas tawaranmu."

"Kuharap kau akan menerimanya. Aku memerlukan bantuanmu."

"Kau akan kukabari."

Sehun menyudahi pembicaraan dan menutup telepon, memandang keluar jendela sambil mengingat apa yang baru saja diketahuinya tentang Luhan secara mendadak. Kini dia merasakan sayatan tajam setiap kali membicarakan Luhan. Akan perlu waktu lama bagi Sehun untuk menerima maaf dari Luhan. Itupun jika Luhan mau memaafkannya.

Jika saja Sehun punya cara untuk bicara dengan Luhan, membujuknya untuk mendengarkannya. Sehun sudah mencoba menelepon Luhan pagi-pagi hari ini. Setelah mendengar suara Sehun, Luhan langsung menutup telepon, dan ketika Sehun mencoba lagi yang menjawab hanya suara yang memberitahukan bahwa telepon telah dialihkan. Sepertinya Luhan memblokir nomor ponselnya. Luhan tampak bertekad menghapus Sehun dari kehidupannya. Sehun merasa putus asa sehingga tidak tahu cara apa yang akan dicobanya.

Sehun lalu teringat pada Kwon Boa, temannya dan teman Luhan di masa lalu yang sama-sama menyukai opera dan sering menyaksikan bersama-sama. Mungkin saja, kata Sehun pada dirinya sendiri, dia bisa menggunakan hal ini untuk membuat Luhan mau bicara padanya.

.

.

Selesainya pameran membuat Luhan kini tak punya aktivitas apa-apa lagi untuk dikerjakan. Dia berkeliling dari toko ke toko dengan dekorasi warna-warni khas natal, melihat beberapa pasangan yang membawa anaknya, dan Luhan merasa kecemburuan yang tajam. Dia tidak akan mempunyai anak atau keluarga besar yang selalu diidamkannya. Dia akan hidup terus sampai mati.

Ketika dari sebuah toko mainan, dia melihat kereta-kereta listrik yang melalui bukit-bukit dan bangunan-bangunan kecil, Luhan bertanya-tanya bagaimana rasanya punya anak untuk dibelikan kereta-keretaan itu. Setetes air mata menuruni pipinya yang dingin. Tetapi ketika tetes air mata itu jatuh, dia merasakan rasa hangat yang tiba-tiba di punggungnya. Jantung Luhan meloncat bahkan sebelum dia menengok. Dia selalu tahu jika ada Sehun di sekitarnya. Hal itu semacam radar yang tidak diharapkan dan akhir-akhir ini rasanya semakin menyakitkan saja.

"Bagus, bukan?" tanya Sehun pelan. "Waktu aku masih kecil, ayahku membelikan kami satu set kereta listrik yang lebih sederhana dari itu. Kami sering duduk dan menjalankannya berjam-jam sampai malam, dan bangunan-bangunan kecil itu menyalakan lampu, kami membayangkan orang-orang yang kecil tinggal disana." Sehun menengok ke arah Luhan, dan tersenyum. Pria itu tampak gagah dengan jas kasmir berwarna abu-abu yang menutupi setelan warna biru di dalamnya. Dan dia masih menggunakan tangan palsu yang dibencinya.

"Bukankah ini agak di luar jalurmu?" tanya Luhan tegang.

"Aku suka toko mainan. Ternyata kau juga suka." Sehun mengamati wajah Luhan yang dipalingkan. Rambut Luhan yang berkilau diikat pita panjang hari ini dan dia mengenakan celana panjang berwarna cokelat, sedikit lebih muda dari warna rambutnya dan jas kulit panjang yang melapisi blus sutranya yang berwarna _broken white_.

"Mainan kan untuk anak-anak." kata Luhan dingin.

Sehun agak mengerutkan dahinya. "Kau tidak suka anak-anak?"

Luhan mengatupkan giginya dengan keras dan memandang mainan kereta-kereta itu. "Apa maksud kata-katamu?" tanyanya. "Aku tidak punya anak. Maaf, permisi…"

Sehun bergerak ke depan, menghalangi jalannya. "Apa Seunghyun tidak menginginkan keluarga?"

Pertanyaan yang terlalu vulgar dan mungkin juga bermaksud mengejek Luhan. Kakak tiri Seunghyun masih di rumah sakit dan belum membaik, dan dari apa yang diinformasikan Seunghyun, kakaknya mungkin tidak akan membaik. Sudah banyak kerusakan pada jantung Dong Gun. Seunghyun harus tetap berada di sana untuk menjaga Sekyung, wanita yang dicintainya, tetapi Sehun tidak tahu apa-apa tentang itu.

"Aku tidak pernah bertanya kepada Seunghyun bagaimana pendapatnya tentang anak-anak." jawab Luhan seenaknya.

"Bukankah kau seharusnya bertanya? Itu kan hal yang penting untuk dibicarakan sebelum dua orang saling membuat komitmen yang kuat."

'Apakah Sehun sengaja mencabik-cabik perasaannya?' pikir Luhan. Namun dia tidak akan membiarkannya kali ini. "Sehun, semua hal ini bukan urusanmu." Katanya dengan suara tercekat. "Sekarang, tolong biarkan aku pergi," kata Luhan gugup. "Aku harus berbelanja."

Tangan kanan Sehun dengan cepat memegang bahu Luhan dengan lembut, tapi Luhan menolaknya seolah Sehun seorang penderita penyakit menular yang berbahaya. "Jangan!" ucap Luhan tajam. "Jangan pernah lakukan itu!"

Sehun menarik tangannya, menunduk memandang wajah Luhan. Wajah wanita itu begitu pucat dan hampir tidak bisa bernapas.

"Tinggalkan saja aku sendiri, oke?" kata Luhan tegang dan pergi meninggalkan Sehun , menyelinap diantara keramaian orang-orang yang sedang berjalan di trotoar. Dia takkan menunjukkan kelemahannya di hadapan Sehun, lagi. Setiap kali Sehun menyentuhnya, dia merasakan getaran sampai ke ujung kakinya dan tidak dapat menyembunyikan hal itu. untung dia bisa pergi sebelum Sehun bisa memperhatikan bahwa bukan kebencian yang membuat Luhan pergi dari sisinya. Luhan hanya ingin menyelamatkan sedikit harga dirinya.

Sehun memandangnya pergi dengan kesedihan yang luar biasa. Semua bisa berbeda, pikirnya, seandainya dia tidak begitu mengkritik tanpa menanyakan terlebih dahulu cerita versi Luhan mengenai pernikahannya yang singkat. Sehun justru terus menghukum Luhan, dan menjauhinya selama bertahun-tahun. Bagaimana dia bisa berharap dapat kembali ke suasana ramah yang bisa Luhan berikan, dalam waktu singkat? Hal itu pasti memakan waktu lama, dan dari apa yang baru saja terjadi, sepertinya Sehun harus berusaha keras.

.

.

Luhan menganggap pertemuan mendadak dengan Sehun sebagai suatu kebetulan yang menyedihkan, dan suasana hatinya berubah membaik ketika dia mendapat telepon dari seorang teman lama yang menawarinya tiket menonton opera. Luhan menerima dengan senang hati, tentu saja. Sudah cukup lama dia tidak lagi menikmati hobinya yang satu ini.

Malam ini Luhan mengenakan gaun malam berwarna hitam dengan tali-tali dan ditutupi oleh selendang beludru di bahunya. Tidak tampak buruk untuk seorang gadis tua, katanya kepada diri sendiri. Luhan naik taksi ke pusat kota, karena mencari tempat parkir pada akhir pekan seperti ini akan terasa sulit.

Tempat duduk yang diberikan padanya cukup nyaman dan tepat untuk melihat hampir keseluruhan panggung. Luhan ingat malam-malam saat dia berada di tempat ini bersama Sehun, tetapi syukurlah, tempat duduk yang biasa dipesan Sehun, saat ini kosong. Jika Luhan tahu ada kemungkinan Sehun datang, dia tidak akan datang ke sini. Seingat Luhan, Sehun sudah menonton pertunjukan ini bersama Irene. Jadi tidak mungkin Sehun mau menontonnya lagi. Sehun bukanlah orang yang senang menyaksikan pertunjukkan yang sama lebih dari satu kali.

Lampu ruang pertunjukkan mulai dipadamkan. Tirai di panggung pun mulai dinaikkan. Orkestra mulai memainkan lagu pembuka. Luhan duduk santai, memangku tas kecilnya, dan tersenyum bersiap menikmati pertunjukkan itu.

Lalu tiba-tiba segalanya menjadi buruk. Ada gerakan di sisi sebelah kiri Luhan, dan ketika dia menengok, seorang pria yang mengenakan setelan berwarna gelap duduk tepat di sebelahnya. Pria itu Sehun.

Sehun melirik cepat sambil mengangguk singkat, lalu menengok kembali ke panggung.

Tangan Luhan meremas tas kecil yang berada di pangkuannya. Bahu Sehun mengenai bahunya ketika pria itu bergerak dan Luhan merasa sentuhan itu seperti api yang membakar seluruh tubuhnya. Tidak pernah seburuk ini sebelumnya. Luhan sudah sering berdekatan dengan Sehun, berbicara berdua, jalan berdampingan bahkan hingga duduk berdekatan yang memaksa terjadinya sentuhan-sentuhan fisik sekilas, namun tidak pernah terasa seperti saat ini. Terasa sakit akibat kerinduan yang berusaha Luhan tekan sekuat mungkin. Ingin rasanya dia menengok ke arah Sehun dan mencari bibir Sehun dengan bibirnya, ingin rasanya mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Sehun, dan merasakan pipi mereka saling menempel. Keinginan itu begitu mendalam sehingga Luhan gemetaran memikirkannya.

"Dingin?" bisik Sehun.

Wajah Luhan menegang. "Tidak sama sekali," katanya sambil merapikan letak selendang beludrunya.

Tangan kanan Sehun, pelan-pelan diletakkan di belakang tempat duduk Luhan, dan tetap berada di sana. Luhan membeku di tempatnya, hampir tidak berani bergerak dan bernapas. Persis seperti sore itu di depan toko mainan. Apakah Sehun tahu betapa menyiksa bagi Luhan untuk berdekatan dengannya? Mungkin saja pria itu tahu. Ini cara baru yang ditemukan Sehun untuk membuat Luhan membayar atas segala hal yang menurut Sehun dilakukan Luhan, begitu pikir Luhan. Luhan memejamkan mata dan mengerang dalam hati.

Meskipun sangat indah, pertunjukkan opera itu dilupakannya. Dia merasa sangat menderita sehingga cuma bisa duduk dengan kaku dan tidak mendengar apa-apa. Apa yang dipikirkannya hanya bagaimana caranya melarikan diri. Luhan mulai bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan tangan Sehun yang besar menangkap bahunya dengan agak terlalu keras.

"Tetaplah di tempatmu," ucap Sehun kasar, menebak bahwa Luhan akan melarikan diri.

Luhan ragu-ragu, tapi hanya sejenak. Dia sangat ingin kabur kali ini. "Aku harus pergi ke toilet, kalau kau tak keberatan," bisik Luhan di telingan Sehun.

"Oh." Sehun menghela napas dengan berat dan melepaskan tangannya, membiarkan Luhan berjalan di depannya. Luhan minta maaf sepanjang jalan kepada para penonton yang dilaluinya. Ketika tiba di lorong, dia merasa aman. Dia tidak melihat ke belakang dan dengan perasaan senang berjalan tergesa-gesa keluar teater dan menuju lobi. Mudah baginya memanggil taksi pada jam-jam begini. Luhan menghela napas lega sesaat setelah berada di dalam taksi. Dia berhasil. Sekarang dia aman.

.

Luhan pulang ke rumah dengan perasaan yang lebih sedih dari biasanya. Sesampainya di rumah, Luhan langsung mengganti pakaiannya dengan gaun tidur dan melapisinya mantel tipis dari sutra, serta membiarkan rambutnya terurai. Dia menghembuskan napas panjang. Luhan tidak bisa menyalahkan Boa atas kejadian tadi. Bagaimana pun, baik dia maupun Boa tidak bisa menyangka Sehun akan menonton opera yang sama untuk kedua kalinya, terlebih pada malam ini. Sungguh di luar kebiasaan dari seorang Oh Sehun. tepi nasib memang kejam. Luhan sangat ingin menonton pertunjukkan itu, namun kehadiran Sehun telah menggagalkan rencananya.

Luhan sedang duduk di ruang tamu sambil minum kopi ketika tiba-tiba mendengar bel pintu berbunyi. Mungkin saja Seunghyun, pikirnya. Luhan belum mendengar kabar dari Seunghyun hari ini, dan mungkin pria itu mampir untuk bercerita tentang Dong Gun. Luhan pun berjalan ke pintu depan dan membukanya tanpa berpikir. Dan di sanalah Sehun, berdiri dengan ekspresi marah.

Luhan mencoba menutup pintu, tetapi sebelah kaki Sehun yang kuat sudah melangkah ke dalam sebelum Luhan sempat bergerak. Sehun masuk dan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

" _Well_ , masuklah kalau begitu," kata Luhan pendek, matanya yang hitam berkilau dengan emosi tidak senang sambil merapatkan mantel tidurnya.

Sehun menatapnya dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu. Dia tidak pernah melihat Luhan mengenakan pakaian selain pakaian formal, sebelumnya. Mantel tidur yang berwarna putih itu semakin mempertegas kulit putih Luhan yang terlihat halus dan lembut jika disentuh. Mantel itu tertutup cukup rapat untuk menyembunyikan payudaranya yang kenyal, namun Sehun menyadari itu. dengan rambut yang terurai indah di atas bahu, Luhan benar-benar menjadi sosok yang sangat menggairahkan bagi pria. Terutama bagi Sehun malam ini.

"Mengapa kau pergi begitu saja?" tanya Sehun lembut.

Wajah Luhan memerah. "Aku tidak menduga kau akan ada di sana," katanya, terdengar hampir seperti tuduhan. "Kau sudah menonton pertunjukkan itu."

"Ya. Bersama Irene," Sehun sengaja menambahkan, sambil memperhatikan wajah Luhan dengan cermat.

Luhan memalingkan wajah. Sehun tampak begitu tampan mengenakan jas gelap, pikir Luhan sedih. Rambut Sehun yang hitam dan lebat itu agak basah, seolah mendung yang sedang mengancam sudah menurunkan sedikit hujannya. Matanya yang gelap mengamati dengan tajam, sangat mengganggu Luhan. Dia tidak pernah memandang Luhan dengan cari ini sebelumnya, seperti binatang buas terhadap mangsanya. Hal itu membuat Luhan gugup.

"Kau mau kopi?" kata Luhan memecah kesunyian yang menegangkan itu.

"Mau kalau kau tidak menaruh arsenik di dalamnya."

Luhan memandangnya jengah. "Jangan memancingku."

Dia mengajak Sehun masuk ke dapur, mengambil sebuah cangkir dan menuangkan kopi untuk pria itu. dia tidak menawarkan krim atau gula, karena tahu Sehun tidak menyukai keduanya tercampur di dalam kopinya.

Sehun membalik sebuah kursi dan duduk mengapir kursi itu sebelum mengambil kopi yang disodorkan Luhan dan meminumnya. Lalu menatap Luhan yang terlihat bingung. "Ada apa?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan mengangkat bahu acuh dan mengambil cangkirnya sendiri. "Dulu kau benci mengenakan itu." Luhan menunjuk tangan palsu Sehun dengan dagunya.

"Aku lebih benci dikasihani. Ini terlihat cukup asli untuk mencegah orang-orang melihat terus."

"Ya." kata Luhan. "Memang terlihat asli."

Sehun meminum kopinya. "Meski tidak terasa asli," bisiknya tanpa emosi. Lalu dia mendongak untuk memandangi wajah Luhan yang memerah karena paham akan sindiran mesum dalam kata-katanya tadi. "Luar biasa, wajahmu masih memerah seperti itu, dalam usiamu," kata Sehun.

Tidak begitu luar biasa kalau saja Sehun tahu betapa Luhan masih sangat polos untuk usianya yang sudah dewasa, tetapi dia tidak akan membagi rahasia paling pribadinya kepada musuh. Sehun mengira dia dan Seunghyun adalah sepasang kekasih, dan Luhan akan tetap membiarkan Sehun menduga seperti itu. Tetapi sindiran dengan alasan dia menggunakan tangan palsu cukup memalukan dan mengesalkan. Luhan tidak suka jika Sehun mengetahui dirinya cemburu pada siapa pun partner sex-nya. Dia harus menyembunyikan itu dari Sehun.

"Aku tidak peduli bagaimana rasanya, atau terhadap siapa," kata Luhan kaku. "Sesungguhnya, aku tidak tertarik dengan kehidupan pribadimu. Tidak lagi, Sehun."

Sehun menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya. "Ya, aku tahu." Dia menghabiskan kpoinya dalam dua kali teguk. "Aku merindukanmu," katanya singkat. "Segalanya tidak sama lagi."

Jantung Luhan seolah melompat tapi dia tidak mengangkat wajahnya sehingga Sehun tidak dapat melihat betapa gembiranya Luhan mendengar perkataan Sehun itu. "Kita dulu teman. Aku yakin banyak teman-temanmu yang lain. Termasuk Irene." ucap Luhan lrih, mengalihkan rasa gembiranya.

Sehun menarik napas lagi dengan keras. "Aku tidak menyadari betapa kau dan Irene saling tidak menyukai."

"Apa bedanya setelah kau tahu?" Luhan memandangnya sambil tersenyum mengejek. "Aku bukan bagian dari hdiupmu."

"Dulu ya," balas Sehun tenang. "Aku tidak menyadari betapa kau merupakan bagian dalam hidupku, hingga kini dan sudah terlambat."

"Beberapa hal memang lebih baik ditinggalkan saja," kata Luhan menghindari. "Mau tambah kopinya?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Kopi membuatku terjaga. Yunho menelepon dan menawariku posisi jaksa agung," katanya. "Aku punya waktu dua minggu untuk memikirkannya."

"Kau dulu seorang jaksa agung yang hebat," Luhan mengingat-ingat. "Kau melakukan banyak pengesahan yang baik melalui majelis umum."

Sehun tersnyum sedikit, sambil memperhatikan cangkir kopinya sendiri. "Hidupku dulu menjadi tontonan orang-orang. Aku tidak suka itu."

"Itu resiko dari sesuatu yang baik."

Sehun memandang Luhan lekat-lekat. "Ceritakan apa yang terjadi pada malam mereka membawamu ke rumah sakit."

Luhan mengangkat bahu. "Aku minum dan mabuk."

"Dan pistol itu?"

"Karena tikus." Luhan melihat ke arah lemari es. "Tikus itu ada di bawah sana, aku bisa mendengarnya. Dia tidak bisa ditangkap dengan perangkap dan dia sudah kebal. Ketika aku mabuk, aku memutuskan untuk menembaknya seperti Wesley Gibson di film Wanted. Tapi aku tidak berhasil."

Sehun tertawa kecil. "Sudah kuduga. Kau bukan orang yang akan bunuh diri."

"Kau satu-satunya orang yang berpikir begitu. Bahkan dokter Shim tidak percaya padaku. Dia ingin aku diterapi," kata Luhan dengan nada mengejek.

"Orang-orang berpesta dengan berita itu. Kurasa Irene punya andil dalam memanas-manasi ceritanya."

Luhan menengok, terkejut. "Kau tahu?"

"Aku baru tahu setelah dia bercerita, waktu itu sudah terlambat untuk melakukan apa-apa. Gosip sudah tersebar dengan cepat." kata Sehun pelan. "Aku tak tahu berapa banyak orang yang percaya cerita yang disebarkan oleh Irene dan sepupunya itu."

Luhan bersandar di kursinya dan menatap Sehun datar. "Bahwa aku melakukannya karena cinta padamu?" katanya perlahan sambil tersenyum misterius. "Kau melukaiku dengan menuduhku membunuh suamiku," katanya datar. "Aku memang berusaha terlalu keras dan menjadi depresi lalu melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh. Tetapi aku berharap kau tidak percaya aku akan duduk menangis setiap malam sambil minum minuman keras karena cinta yang tidak dibalas olehmu!"

Nada suara Luhan memukul Sehun sampai dasar hatinya. Dia bangkit perlahan dari duduknya dan matanya mnyipit saat menatap Luhan.

Luhan berada dalam keadaan tidak menguntungkan. Dia hanya pernah melihat Sehun kehilangan kesabarannya sekali. Dia tidak pernah melupakan saat itu dan tak ingin mengulanginya.

"Sudah larut," kata Luhan cepat. "Aku ingin tidur."

"Apakah kau benar-benar ingin tidur?" pandangan Sehun diarahkan perlahan ke tubuh Luhan saat mengatakan itu, suaranya begitu sensual sehingga telapak kaki luhan yang tidak beralas kaki itu merinding. Luhan tidak mempercayai pandangan itu. dia mencoba melewati Sehun tetapi sebelah tangannya tiba-tiba dicekal oleh tangan Sehun yang berotot. Sehun bergerak mendekat, mengangkat tangan Luhan dan menyelipkannya pada kelepak jasnya yang berbahan lembut, sehingga Luhan dapat merasakan tubuh Sehun di balik kemeja katunnya yang tipis. Luhan dapat merasakan betapa kokohnya dada Sehun yang bidang itu, debar jantung Sehun yang cepat, dan napasnya yang terasa di dekat rambutnya. Luhan tidak pernah sedekat ini dengan Sehun. dia merasa semua indranya yang telah mati, kini kembali hidup dengan segera dan meledak-ledak karena sensai fisk yang mendebarkan. Luhan seketika merasa takut.

"Sehun, lepaskan!" kata Luhan dengan suara parau dan terburu-buru.

Sehun tidak melepaskannya. Dia tidak bisa melakukan itu. merasakan Luhan dalam pelukannya melampaui semua angan-angannya. Wanita itu terasa lembut dan hangat dengan wangi yang seperti bunga. Sehun menikmati semua itu dan merasakan Luhan mulai gemetar. Sehun menyadari getaran itu. Tangannya melepaskan tangan Luhan dan berganti meraih tengkuk Luhan, kemudian meremasnya lembut. Luhan merasa tidak berdaya. Sementara Sehun berjuang untuk mengontrol dirinya. Dia tidak boleh melakukannya sekarang. Ini terlalu cepat. Sangat terlalu cepat.

Napas Sehun semakin cepat. Luhan dapat mendengarnya, merasakannya. Pipinya ditempelkan pada pipi Luhan dengan kasar, seolah dia begitu ingin merasakan tekstur kulit Luhan. Cambang Sehun yang pendek agak menusuk-nusuk, tetapi hal itu malah lebih sensual buakn menganggu.

Jantung Luhan terpacu cepat seperti halnya jantung Sehun. Dia ingin mundur, ingin lari, tetapi tangan Sehun yang mencekalnya tanpa ampun itu tidak akan melepaskannya. Malah, tangan itu semakin erat menggenggamnya dan membelai rambutnya yang panjang.

Luhan tidak lagi melindungi dirinya. Sehun merasakan penyerahan diri Luhan dan tubuhnya menegang. Luhan merasakan bibir Sehun sangat dekat dengan bibirnya, dapat merasakan napasnya ketika Sehun membuka bibirnya.

"Jangan…." suara Luhan yang pelan sehingga nyaris tidak terdengar.

"Sudah terlambat," kata Sehun kasar. "Ini sudah terlambat bertahun-tahun. Ya Tuhan, Luhan, berikan bibirmu kepadaku!"

Luhan mendengar suara serak dan lembut dalam ketidaksadarannya. Tangannya yang gemetar mencoba mendorong dada Sehun. Tetapi seperti kata Sehun, sudah terlambat.

Sehun mendekatkan kepalanya hanya beberapa sentimeter dengan Luhan, dan bibirnya yang keras dan panas bergerak di atas bibir Luhan yang terbuka. Bibir Sehun menjelajah dan meminta. Ada keraguan sesaat, hampir seperti _shock_ , saat getar-getar listrik yang sensual melanda mereka. Sehun merasa bibir Luhan bergetar, dia menikmati dan mengecap bibir itu.

Sehun mengerang, bibirnya terus menjelajah bibir Luhan. Tangannya memeluk tubuh Luhan, tangan kirinya yang menggunakan tangan palsu menahan pinggang Luhandengan erat, sementara tangan kanannya membelai lembut leher Luhan menelusuri penuh sensualitas.

Luhan menegang merasakan kekuatan penuh dari bibir Sehun, merasakan ciuman yang sudah diimpikannya bertahun-tahun tiba-tiba menjadi kenyataan. Aromanya seperti kopi. Bibir Sehun menuntut, dan terus bergerak sensual pada bibirnya. Luhan tidak memprotes. Perlahan Luhan menyandarkan diri pada Sehun, menikmati beberapa detik paling menyenangkan dalam hidupnya seolah tak pernah berharap akan merasakan sesuatu yang begitu mendalam lagi.

Respon Luhan mengejutkan Sehun, karena tidak seperti seorang wanita yang berpengalaman. Dia membiar kan Sehun menciumnya, menyandar manja padanya, bahkan tampak menikmati hasrat Sehun yang liar; tetapi wanita itu tidak membalas sedikit pun. Seolah dia tidak tahu bagaimana cara merespon.

Sehun mundur perlahan. Matanya yang gelap dan tajam menatap Luhan dengan kesombongan sensual yang lebih dari sekedar ingin tahu. Inilah Sehun yang tak pernah dikenal Luhan. Pria penuh hasrat yang ahli tentang wanita. Hal itu terlihat nyata bahkan hanya dari cumbuan singkat yang tidak berlanjut ini. Luhan takut karena dia tidak memiliki pertahanan atas hasrat Sehun, dan ketakutan itu membuatnya mendorong dada Sehun.

Sehun melepaskannya tiba-tiba. Luhan bergerak mundur, wajahnya merah seperti sedang demam atau malu. Dia bersandar pada tepi meja makan.

Sehun memandangnya dengan penuh gairah, matanya tertuju pada bagian tubuh Luhan yang menunjukkan gairah dalam diri Luhan, puting yang menegang tegak di balik gaun tidurnya yang tipis. sehun tidak pernah bermimpi dia dan Luhan akan menyalakan api gairah sedasyat ini. Dalam tahun-tahun persahabatan mereka, Sehun tidak pernah mendekati Luhan secara fisik. Dan malam ini, Sehun merasa seolah dirinya tenggelam dalam lautan gairah yang menyesakkan.

Luhan berjalan ke pintu belakang dan membukanya dengan tenang. Dia masih tampak luar biasa cantik dengan bibirnya yang membengkak akibat ulang Sehun. bahkan lebih cantik karena Luhan pun sedang menahan gairahnya sendiri.

Sehun mengerti keinginan wanita itu, tetapi dia berhenti di depan pintu yang terbuka dan memandang ke arah Luhan yang memalingkan muka. Luhan tampak sangat bingung untuk ukuran seorang wanita yang pernah memiliki kekasih. Sehun tiba-tiba merasa dirinya siap berperang dan cemburu dengan pria paling penting dalam hidup Luhan.

"Seunghyun sungguh beruntung," katanya kasar dan sinis. "Apakah ini yang dia dapatkan setiap kalian berkencan?"

Mata Luhan yang terbakar amarah mengarah pada Sehun. "Keluar kau dari sini!" Luhan berusaha mengatakan itu melalui tenggorokannya yang tercekat. Dia menarik mantel tidurnya semakin rapat dan mencengkramnya di atas tenggorokannya. "Pergi. Pergi saja. Tolong pergi!" ucap Luhan gusar.

Sehun berjalan melewati Luhan, ragu-ragu ketika sampai di depan pintu, tetapi Luhan menutup pintu setelah dia keluar dan menguncinya. Luhan kembali ke dapur dan berjalan melewati lorong menuju kamarnya, lalu barulah dia menangis. Dia terlalu terguncang untuk mencoba mencari tahu apa motif Sehun di balik ciumannya yang penuh gairah itu. tapi Luhan tahu, pastilah itu salah satu cara baru Sehun balas dendam atas kematian Donghae. Sehun tidak akan bisa melukainya lagi, Luhan bersumpah. Dia hanya berharap seandainya tadi dia tidak terlalu bodoh membiarkan Sehun menyentuhnya sejak awal.

.

Sehun berdiri di dekat mobilnya, membiarkan hujan menghapuskan panas yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya. Dia gemetar sambil menempelkan dahinya pada atap mobil yang dingin dan bersyukur karena berhasil keluar dari rumah Luhan sebelum melakukan sesuatu yang lebih bodoh dari yang sudah dilakukannya.

Luhan sudah menyerahkan dirinya. Sehun bisa saja memilikinya. Dia hampir saja tidak mampu menahan dirinya. Kesadaran yang luar biasa, mengingat seorang wanita yang dibencinya bertahun-tahun bisa membangkitkan gairahnya dengan cepat dan menjalar dalam dirinya. Bahkan Seolhyun tidak pernah mempengaruhi gairahnya sekuat itu.

Sehun tidak benar-benar bermaksud menyentuhnya. Tetapi tubuh Luhan yang luar biasa indah itu, dibungkus mantel tipis dan pakaian tidur yang feminim telah membuatnya sangat bergairah. Dia masih dapat merasakan bagaimana bibir Luhan yang lembut dan manis di bibirnya sendiri, dia masih dapat merasakan tubuh Luhan yang ditekankan pada tubuhnya. Semua itu hampir membunuhnya!

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya dan mencoba bernapas pelan hingga dirinya lebih santai. Setidaknya Luhan tidak melihatnya tidak berdaya seperti saat ini. Jika Luhan tahu betapa rapuhnya dia, Luhan mungkin ingin melakukan sedikit balas dendam. Dia tidak akan menyalahkannya, tetapi harga dirinya tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Luhan bisa saja memutuskan untuk merayunya dan kemudian membiarkannya merana. Itu akan menjadi balas dendam paling kejam, karena dia tahu Luhan adalah kekasih Choi Seunghyun. Dia mula membayangkan Luhan menceritakan pada Seunghyun semua yang dilakukan Sehun padanya dan menertawakannya, mengingat betapa mudahnya Luhan telah menaklukkannya. Seunghyun adalah kekasih Luhan. Kekasih Luhan. Ya Tuhan, pikiran itu membuat Sehun mual!

Sehun bisa mengerti mengapa Seunghyun selalu berada di sekitar Luhan. Kini dia merasa sedih mengingat dia bisa saja menghalangi Seunghyun mendekati Luhan bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Seandainya dia tidak begitu buta dan berprasangka. Luhan bisa dimilikinya. Tetapi sebaliknya, kini wanita itu milik Seunghyun, dan dia hanya bisa menerima kebencian Luhan atas perlakuannya selama ini pada Luhan. Sehun tidak bisa membayangkan Luhan masih mencintainya.

Akhirnya Sehun masuk ke mobilnya dan menyetir dengan marah. Persetan dengan Luhan yang membuatnya kehilangan kontrol, pikirnya, tidak ingin mengingat bahwa dialah yang memulai semuanya. Dan persetan dengan dirinya sendiri yang membiarkan Luhan melakukannya! Sehun kembali menyalahkan Luhan atas kekacauan yang dia rasakan.

.

.

.

.

 **HUNHAN**

.

.

.

 _Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya_

.

.

.

Cuap-cuap gak penting:

Oke. Ini lama up date, dan saya baru sadar setelah bocah rataku nan mesum (read: ohshehoon) yang nagih dan bilang, "ini udah seminggu loh."… oh God, sudah selama itukah. Maaf yaa…

.

Buat yang nanya ini happy ending gak? Tenang aja, saya gak suka misahin Hunhan di epep. Terlalu kejam rasanya kalau di dunia imajinasi yang seharusnya penuh bunga-bunga ini, Hunhan harus kembali ternistakan. LDR itu perih jendral.

.

Next,

Buat semua reader, baik yang nge-review atau yang nyumput kolong kasur, makasih banyak masih sudi ngebaca ni epep remake.. *bow

Buat guest yang nge-review pake nama jimjom, thanks a lot..akhirnya ada yang sadar klo thor itu udah om-om. Bhaks

Buat JunaOh : kak Juna, aku padamu. *kecupbasah

.

Sorry for typo yang bertebaran kayak bulu ketek rontok


	10. Sembilan

_Remake dari novel karya_ _ **DIANA PALMER**_ _dengan judul_ _ **BELOVED**_ _. Tanpa mengubah inti cerita, alur cerita atau ide dasar penulis asli. Namun demi kepentingan cerita, nama tempat, nama tokoh dan beberapa bahasa penuturan akan saya ubah. Semoga itu tidak merubah makna dari cerita, dan semoga bisa diterima pembaca._

 _Saya tidak ada maksud menjiplak, hanya ingin berbagi cerita dari salah satu novel favorit saya, dengan tokoh cerita yang dirubah menjadi couple idola favorit saya, Sehun-Luhan._

 _Selamat menikmati…_

.

.

.

.

.

 **BELOVED**

 _(Remake story from Beloved – Diana Palmer)_

.

.

 **SEMBILAN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan, yang kemarahannya masih meluap-luap karena pengkhianatan tubuhnya yang lemah semalam, memilih untuk memanjakan dirinya dengan makan siang di sebuah cafe yang terkenal di pusat kota. Takdir seperti sedang menentangku, pikirnya dengan pasrah ketika melihat Irene berjalan masuk ke dalam café dan langsung menuju tempat duduknya seolah tidak ada orang lain dan langsung memesan kopi.

"Well, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Irene dengan senyum tanpa dosa. "Hanya sandwich? Kasihan kau! Sehun mengajakku ke Jung Sik Dang malam ini."

"Lalu mengapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Luhan sinis, tidak merasa perlu bersikap ramah kepada musuh bebuyutannya.

Alis Irene sempurna melengkung. "Wah, aku sedang berbelanja di toko seberang mencari kalung berlian untuk ku kenakan malam nanti, dan aku melihatmu di sini," kata Irene berbohong. Karena nyatanya, Irene sengaja mendatangi Luhan setelah dia menelepon rumah Luhan dan diberitahu bahwa Luhan sedang ke pusat kota. Tidak terlalu sulit untuk mencari Luhan, karena Irene sangat hafal dengan café favorit Luhan ini. Irene sedang merasa terancam saat ini. Semalam, dia menghubungi Sehun untuk bertanya mengenai sikap Sehun yang terlihat menghindarinya belakangan ini. Dari racauan Sehun jugalah Irene tahu soal pertemuan tak sengaja Sehun dan Luhan semalam. Sepertinya Sehun cukup mabuk ketika ditelepon olehnya. Irene panik memikirkan kenyataan bahwa Luhan mulai merebut perhatian Sehun, disaat segalanya berjalan lancar.

"Aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu," ucap Irene tiba-tiba, melihat ke sekeliling dengan sikap waspada seperti agen intelejen sebelum mencondongkan tubuh ke depan dan berbisik, "Sehun sangat kesal menemukanmu duduk di sebelahnya di opera semalam. Kau seharusnya lebih berhati-hati dalam mengatur 'kebetulan' semacam itu hanya untuk mengejar Sehun. Suasana hatinya hari ini buruk sekali!"

"Baguslah!" kata Luhan dengan kemarahan yang hampir tak terkontrol. Dia menatap Irene. "Maukah kau minum kopi denganku, Irene?" tanya Luhan sambil mengangkat tangannya yang sedang memegang secangkir kopi. Irene tidak sempat melangkah mundur ketika cangkir kopi itu melayang di udara dan mendarat di lantai tepat di depan kakinya. Matanya terbelalak dan mulutnya pun menganga. Irene tidak menduga musuhnya akan membalas serangannya.

"Ya ampun, aku memang sangat ceroboh!" kata Luhan dengan manis. "Aku menjatuhkan cangkir dan menumpahkan kopiku!"

Irene menelan ludah dengan keras. "Aku akan pergi saja." katanya cepat. Irene berjalan pergi secepatnya. Jika lUhan tidak sedang sedih, dia pasti akan tertawa melihat reaksi Irene. Akhirnya Luhan meminta maaf kepada pelayan dan memberikan ganti rugi untuk cangkir yang dipecahkannya. Untung saja ini café langganannya, jadi Luhan tidak mendapatkan banyak masalah karena keributan yang disebabkan olehnya tadi.

Akhirnya Luhan memilih pulang dan mulai membuat patung baru untuk galeri seni. Hal itu bukan pekerjaan yang harus dilakukannya, tetapi memberinya sesuatu untuk dikerjakan sehingga tidak perlu menghabiskan waktu dengan memikirkan ciuman Sehun, atau berpikir tentang bagaimana Sehun menghabiskan malamnya saat ini bersama Irene.

.

Keesokan harinya Luhan diminta membantu sebagai panitia persiapan acara perayaan natal di salah satu rumah penampungan anak yatim. Panitia itu dipimpin oleh Sehun, dan Luhan telah menolak dengan sopan kepada orang yang meminta bantuannya. Tetapi tak lama kemudian, Sehun meneleponnya hanya berselang 10 menit dari penolakan Luhan, hanya untuk menanyakan alasan penolakan Luhan.

Luhan marah. "Tidakkah kau tahu?" tanyanya dengan menahan emosi. "Kau menyuruh Irene menemuiku dan memberitahuku bahwa—bagaimana dia mengatakannya?—aku mengejarmu ke opera!"

Hening cukup lama. "Aku meminta Boa memberimu tiket ke opera, karena dia sendiri tidak bisa datang." Sehun mengaku. Luhan terkejut. "Jika ada yang mengejar, itu aku, Luhan. Aku yang mengejarmu." kata pria itu.

Luhan merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak. "Apa?"

"Kau dengar apa yang aku katakan," kata Sehun singkat. Hening lagi. "Bekerjalah bersamaku sebagai panitia. Aku tahu kau menyukai kegiatan seperti ini."

Memang benar, dan Luhan akan sangat menikmatinya. Tapi dia enggan berdekatan dengan Sehun lebih dari komunikasi lewat telepon. "Aku tidak yakin akan menikmatinya. Kau tidak seperti dirimu akhir-akhir ini."

"Aku tahu." Sehun merasakan jalan terbuka baginya. "Tidak bisakah kita memulai lagi?"

Luhan ragu-ragu. "Sebagai apa?" tanyanya blak-blakan.

"Rekan kerja. Teman. Apapun yang kau inginkan, Luhan."

Paling tidak itu sejenis pernyataan menyerah. Mungkin Sehun sudah melupakan usahanya untuk membalas Luhan atas kematian Donghae yang terlalu cepat. Apa pun alasannya, hidup Luhan kosong tanpa keberadaan Sehun, bukan? Tentu saja persahabatan lebih baik daripada tidak ada apa-apa sama sekali. Luhan menolak berpikir tentang bagaimana rasa ciuman Sehun, saat kenangan ini membombardir otaknya.

"Apakah Irene ikut juga sebagai panitia?" tanyanya tiba-tiba, waspada akan adanya persekongkolan.

"Tidak!"

Hal itu sudah cukup jelas. "Baiklah, kalau begitu!" kata Luhan dengan berat hati. "Aku ikut."

"Bagus! Aku akan menjemputmu untuk rapat besok malam." jawab Sehun penuh semangat.

"Tidak, Sehun! Tidak perlu." kata Luhan singkat. "Aku akan membawa mobil sendiri. Rapatnya dimana?"

Sehun memberitahunya. Tidak ada tanda dalam suaranya yang menunjukkan kekecewaannya atas penolakan Luhan yang keras kepala atas tawarannya. Dia lebih kesal dengan campur tangan Irene. Sehun merasa telah membuat kesalahan yang buruk, mengencani musuh bebuyutan Luhan. Waktu itu dia sedang sedih dan Irene datang sebagai teman yang baik Tetapi hal itu harus dihentikan, sekarang juga. Luhan tidak akan menerima begitu saja sikap Irene yang menjelek-jelekkannya karena mereka berdua bersaing. Sehun paham itu.

.

Luhan pergi mengikuti rapat itu, bertemu dengan beberapa teman lama yang bekerja sukarela sebagai panitia. Mereka bekerja selama tiga jam untuk mempersiapkan pesta, lengkap dengan seorang pria setengah baya yang setuju memerankan Sinterklas untuk anak-anak. Luhan membantu menyiapkan dan membawakan kue-kue, dia bersedia membantu karena tidak punya acara untuk malam Natal selain membuat perangkap untuk tikus yang berada di dapurnya.

Sehun mencegat Luhan di depan mobilnya setelah rapat. "Saudara-saudaraku akan mengadakan pesta Natal sabtu malam nanti di Busan. Mereka ingin kau datang."

"Aku tidak…."

Sehun meletakkan jari telunjuknya yang besar di bibir Luhan yang lembut, dan hal itu mengejutkan Luhan. Keintiman seperti ini tidak biasa baginya dan membuat Luhan resah.

"Seunghyun bisa hidup tanpamu hanya untuk satu malam, kan?" tanya Sehun pendek.

"Aku belum bertemu Seunghyun belakangan ini. Kakaknya, Jang Dong Gun, masih dirawat di rumah sakit," kata Luhan tanpa sadar. Lupa apakah dia sudah pernah bercerita atau belum kepada Sehun. "Sekyung tidak dapat menghadapi hal itu dengan baik, dan Seunghyun tidak bisa meninggalkannya sendirian."

"Sekyung?"

"Istri Dong Gun." Ingin rasanya Luhan bercerita tentang Seunghyun dan Sekyung, tetapi itu bukan haknya. Dengan tetap membiarkan Sehun berpikir dia dan Seunghyun punya hubungan dekat, merupakan satu-satunya perisai yang dimiliki Luhan saat ini. Luhan tidak bisa membiarkan dirinya tanpa pertahanan. Dia masih belum benar-benar mempercayai Sehun. sikapnya yang berubah-ubah membuat Luhan bingung. Dia tidak mengerti Sehun bersikap seperti itu.

"Oh, begitu. Aku mengerti."

"Kau tidak mengerti, tetapi itu tidak penting. Aku ingin pulang. Aku kedinginan."

Sehun mengamati wajah Luhan yang terdiam. "Aku bisa menawarkan alternatif," katanya lembut.

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan penuh penghinaan. "Aku tidak suka hubungan yang tidak serius, Sehun." katanya blak-blakan, "kalau-kalau itu yang kau pikirkan akhir-akhir ini."

Wajah Sehun tampak seolah dia baru saja ditampar. Rahangnya menegang. "Kau tidak suka? Lalu jika kencanmu dengan Seunghyun bukan hubungan yang tidak serius, mengapa dia tidak menikahimu?"

"Aku tidak ingin menikah lahi," kata Luhan dengan suara parau, sambil memalingkan pandangannya. "Tidak akan pernah lagi."

Sehun ragu-ragu. Dia tahu mengapa Luhan merasa seperti itu, karena dia telah dikhianati dengan cara yang paling buruk. Ayah mertua Luhan telah menceritakan semuanya, tapi Sehun ragu apakah perlu bercerita kepada Luhan bahwa kini Sehun sudah tahu.

Luhan memandang Sehun dengan waspada. "Apakah Irene tahu kau masih berkabung atas kematian istrimu?" tanyanya, langsung masuk dalam arena pertarungan. "Atau apakah dia hanya makanan ringan selingan di larut malam?"

Alis Sehun melengkung. "Itu perbandingan yang tidak pantas."

"Apakah begitu?" Luhan tersenyum manis. "Aku ingin pulang."

"Datanglah ke Busan bersamaku."

"Dan masuk dalam neraka dan perbudakan di dapur?" goda Luhan. "Aku tidak mau terjebak dengan saudara-saudaramu yang maniak cookies itu."

"Mereka tidak akan mendekatimu," janji Sehun. "Kris sudah menyewa tukang masak baru. Dia sangat pandai dan dia bisa membuat kue apa saja."

"Dia tidak akan tahan lebih lama dari dua minggu, karena Jongin akan membuatnya pergi." Luhan meyakinkan Sehun.

Sehun senang Luhan mengenal saudara-saudaranya dengan baik, bahwa wanita itu tertarik mengetahui tentang keluarganya. Dulu Luhan dan Kris bersahabat dan pernah berkencan beberapa kali, tetapi tidak pernah berlanjut. Keduanya merasa lebih nyaman menjadi sahabat. Namun, tiba-tiba Sehun menyadari bahwa selain Kris, beberapa pria yang sempat berkencan dengan Luhan pun tak pernah berlangsung lama. Selalu ada Seunghyun di sekitar Luhan seolah menghalangi siapa pun yang ingin mendekat. Mengapa Sehun baru menyadari itu.

"Kau bepergian terus dengan Seunghyun sejak kau meninggalkan Donghae," ingat Sehun tanpa emosi.

"Seunghyun temanku," kata Luhan.

"Teman," ulang Sehun dengan nada mengejek, matanya tampak menghina. "Apakah sekarang istilahnya sudah berubah?"

"Kau seharusnya tahu," balas Luhan, "apa sebuatan Irene untuk statusnya?"

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya dengan marah. "Setidaknya dia jujur tentang apa yang dia inginkan dariku," jawabnya. "Dan itu bukan uangku."

Luhan mengangkat bahunya tak acuh. "Tentu saja kau memihaknya."

Sehun mengamati wajah Luhan diam-diam. "Kau membalas ciumanku malam itu."

Pipi Luhan memerah dan dia membuang muka, memegang erat tas kecilnya. "Aku harus pergi."

Sehun berjalan mengikutinya. Dia tidak menyentuh Luhan, tetapi wanita itu dapat merasakan kehangatan dari tubuh Sehun sampai ke dalam tulang belakangnya, rasa nyaman yang aneh melandanya di tengah udara bulan Desember yang dingin.

"Berhenti berlari!" ucap Sehun tajam.

Luhan memejamkan mata sejenak sebelum memegang handle pintu mobil. "Sepertinya dulu kita berteman," katanya dengan suara parau. "Tetapi sebenarnya kita bukan teman, tidak benar-benar teman. Kau hanya mengasihaniku. Aku kagum diriku bisa melalui tahun-tahun itu dengan begitu buta sehingga tidak pernah melihat kebencian yang kau rasakan ketika kau memandangku."

"Luhan…."

Luhan menengok, mengangkat sebelah tangannya. "Aku tidak menuduhmu. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu aku tidak mau menghancurkan hatiku karena kau pergi bersama Irene." Sorot mata Luhan tampak lelah dan Sehun tiba-tiba menyadari Luhan terlihat jauh lebih kurus dalam beberapa bulan terkahir ini. Dia tampak rapuh, mudah digoyahkan.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sehun.

"Maksudku, kau tidak perlu mengasihaniku, Sehun," kata Luhan dengan angkuh. "Alu tidak benar-benar menginginkan urusan yang mendekatkanku denganmu, apa pun yang dikatakan atau dipikirkan Irene. Aku sedang mengatur kembali hidupku. Aku akan mulai lagi. Aku tidak ingin kembali ke hubungan kita sebelumnya."

Sehun merasa kata-kata itu seperti pisau yang menusuknya. Dan Luhan bersungguh-sungguh. Hal itu terlihat jelas pada ekspresinya.

"Aku mengerti," kara Sehun pelan.

"Tidak, kau tidak mengerti," jawab Luhan berat. "Kau seperti semacam obat," Luhan merenung. "Aku mengalami ketergantungan terhadapmu dan aku sudah sembuh, tetapi bahkan satu dosis kecil bisa berbahaya untuk penyembuhanku."

Jantung Sehun seolah melompat. Dia menatap mata Luhan dan menahannya tanpa ampun. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu apa maksudku," jawab Luhan. "Aku takkan membiarkan diriku tergantung padamu lagi. Aku punya Seunghyun dan kau punya Irene. Mari kita berpisah dan meneruskan hidup kita masing-masing. Aku serius tentang pistol dan tikus itu, kau tahu, itu bukan semacam alsan untuk menyelamatkan mukaku. Aku tidak pernah bermaksud bunuh diri karenamu."

"Oh, tentu saja aku tahu itu."

"Lalu mengapa….?" ucap Luhan bingung.

"Ya?"

Luhan mendekap tasnya erat dengan kedua tangannya. "Mengapa kau terus mengatur supaya kita bisa bersama?" tanya Luhan. "Hal itu tidak ada gunanya."

Sehun mengeluarkan tangan dari sakunya dan mengangkat tangan itu untuk menyentuh rambut Luhan dengan perlahan. Luhan tersentak dan Sehun buru-buru menurunkan tangannya sambil menghela napas panjang.

"Kau tidak bisa melupakan, ya?" tanya Sehun pelan.

"Aku sedang mencoba," Luhan meyakinkan Sehun. "Tetapi setiap kali kita bersama, orang-orang berspekulasi. Cerita-cerita yang beredar cukup membuat hidupku terganggu. Aku tidak ingin menimbulkan spekulasi baru."

"Kau dulu tidak pernah peduli dengan gosip."

"Aku tidak pernah dibantai publik sebelumnya," jawab Luhan. "Aku dibuat terlihat seperti seorang penyihir yang sedang bergantung sambil tersenyum bodoh lalu menangis karena mencintai pria yang tidak menginginkannya. Harga diriku hancur berantakan!"

Sehun menatapnya erat-erat. "Bagaimana kau tahu aku tidak menginginkamu, Luhan?" tanyanya langsung.

Luhan menatap Sehun tanpa bicara, menjadi bingung karena pertanyaan itu.

"Aku akan menjemputmu pukul 18.00 hari Sabtu dan kita akan ke Busan bersama," kata Sehun. "Pakailah sesuatu yang anggun. Acaranya formal."

"Aku tidak akan pergi," kata Luhan sambil menggertakkan gigi.

"Ya, kau akan pergi," jawab Sehun dengan keyakinan yang dingin.

Sehun berbalik dan berjalan menuju mobilnya sendiri dengan Luhan yang masih menatapnya. Well, kita lihat saja nanti! Kata Luhan pada dirinya sendiri.

.

Tinggal satu minggu lagi sebelum Natal. Luhan sedang menghias pohon Natal yang dipasang di ruang tamu rumahnya, sekedar untuk membantunya merasakan sedikit semangat Natal. Luhan sebenarnya lebih suka pohon cemara asli, tetapi dia sangat alergi pada segala jenis pohon cemara. Pohon Natal yang dia miliki terbuat dari plastik, namun sangat menyerupai pohon asli hingga dapat mengelabui seorang pakar sekalipun, jika dilihat dari kejauhan. Dia memiliki koleksi bola-bola dan pita-pita warna emas yang anggun untuk digunakan sebagai dekorasi, bersama dengan manik-manik emas dan perak serta lampu-lampu kecil yang bisa dihidupkan dengan menekan satu tombol. Untuk menambah semarak dia memasang mainan kereta-keretaan yang dilihatnya dari jendela toko mainan pada hari ketika bertemu Sehun. Akhirnya Luhan kembali dan membeli kereta itu, dan kini dia menikmati melihat kereta itu berputar mengelilingi pohon Natal.

Luhan berdiri mundu dan mengagumi hasil karyanya sendiri. Dia mengenakan baju panjang putih keemasan yang tampak selaras dengan warna pohon Natal, apalagi dengan rambutnya yang terurai. Hari ini hari sabtu, tetapi dia tidak akan pergi ke pesta keluarga Oh. Sebenernya, nanti bila Sehun membunyikan bel pintu, dia tidak akan membiarkannya masuk. Luhan merasa sangat senang memikirkan betapa mudahnya menghindari Sehun kali ini.

"Indah sekali," terdengar suara yang dalam dan empuk dari belakang Luhan. Dia berbalik dan melihat Sehun, sudah rapi mengenakan jas formalnya, sedang mengamati Luhan dari lorong.

" _Bagaimana….bagaimana kau bisa masuk?"_ Luhan tersedak.

"Bibi Han dengan baik hati membiarkan pintu belakang tidak dikunci untukkku," goda Sehun. "Aku bilang kita berdua akan pergi bersama dan mungkin saja kau lupa. Dia sangat senang. Bibi Han, benar-benar baik hati."

"Aku akan memecatnya hari Senin setelah dia kembali dari rumah saudaranya!" gertak Luhan.

"Tidak, kau tidak akan melakukannya. Dia sangat berharga."

Luhan mengibaskan rambutnya. "Aku tidak akan pergi ke Busan!"

"Ya, kau akan kesana," kata Sehun. "Kau pilih ganti pakaian sendiri, atau aku akan melakukannya untukmu."

"Ha!" Luhan bersidekap dan menantang Sehun melakukan ancamannya.

Protes itu tampaknya menyenangkan Sehun. dia menggandeng Luhan dengan tangannya yang asli dan mengajaknya berjalan melalui lorong menuju kamarnya, membuka pintunya, mendorong Luhan masuk, dan menutup pintu dibelakang mereka. Sehun sudah pernah disini, Luhan bisa tahu, karena sebuah gaun malam putih tanpa tali sudah terbaring di ranjangnya, bersama dengan pakaian dalam yang warnanya serasi dengan gaun itu.

"Kau…..kau menginvasi kamarku!" Luhan marah.

"Ya, aku melakukannya. Dan hal itu sangat mendidik. Kau tidak berpenampilan seperti seorang wanita penggoda sama sekali. Kebanyakan pakaianmu dari bahan katun, jins, dan tank top." Sehun memandangnya. "Aku suka baju panjang yang kau kenakan, tapi ini tidak cukup pantas untuk pesta malam ini."

"Aku tidak akan mengenakan gaun itu."

Sehun tertawa kecil. "Ya, kau akan mengenakannya. Cepat atau lambat."

Luhan hendak menuju pintu tetapi Sehun menahannya, memegangnya erat dengan tangan palsu yang tampaknya bekerja sebaik tangan yang digantikannya.

"Aku tidak akan melukaimu," janji Sehun lembut. "Tetapi kau akan pergi."

"Aku akan….apa yang kau…lakukan?"

Luhan lupa mengancingkan risleting baju panjang yang membungkus tubuhnya. Sehun membukanya dengan usaha yang sangat minimal. Semua pakaian Luhan tanggal dan jatuh ke lanatai, meninggalkan dirinya hanya mengenakan celana dalam berenda berwarna putih.

Luhan melongo. Sehun memandang tubuhnya dengan penghargaan seorang seniman, memperhatikan lembutnya payudara Luhan dan lekukan pinggulnya di atas kaki panjang yang elegan.

"Jangan kau…..pandangi aku!" kata Luhan tercekat, sambil mencoba menutupi tubuhnya.

Mata Sehun memandang mata Luhan penuh tanda tanya. "Tidakkah kau ingin aku memandangimu?" tanya lembut.

Pertanyaan itu mengejutkan Luhan. Dia hanya menatap Sehun, mengamati pendangan pria itu turun lagi menelusuri tubuhnya dengan penuh kenikmatan. Luhan bergetar merasakan tatapan itu.

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Sehun lembut, terkejut oleh reaksi Luhan. "Aku bahkan tidak akan menyentuhmu. Aku janji."

Luha menarik napas dengan gemetar, sementara tangan Sehun membelai pipinya yang memerah dan turun ke sudut bibirnya yang masih bergetar.

' _Aku tidak menyangka reaksi Luhan akan seperti ini'_ , pikir Sehun agak bingung. Luhan sepertinya malu, tidak berani, dan gelisah berdiri di depannya seperti ini. Pipinya memerah seperti seorang gadis kecil. Sehun tahu tidak mungkin Luhan begitu polos, tetapi reaksinya tidak seperti wanita yang berpengalaman.

Jari-jari Sehun menelusuri bibir Luhan dan turun ke lekuk lehernya yang masih gemetaran sampai ke tulang lehernya. Dia berhenti di sana dan pandangannya jatuh ke bibir Luhan.

Keheningan di kamar itu seperti keheningan ketika badai datang. Jika Luhan bernapas dengan cara yang salah, akan menghancurkan suasana, dan Sehun akan menarik dirinya. Jari-jari Sehun pun, kini, sedang ragu di lekuk lehernya, dan bibir Sehun berada di dekat bibirnya seolah dia tidak dapat memutuskan apa yang akan dilakukan berikutnya.

Luhan bergetar, matanya sendiri memandang tak berdaya pada garis-garis bibir Sehun yang tipis menggoda.

Sehun bergerak, sedikit, sehingga tubuh mereka berdekatan, dan dia membiarkan Luhan merasakan gejolak dalam tubuhnya. Luhan terkejut. Sehun dapat melihat pipi gadis itu memerah kembali.

"Luhan," katanya dengan keras, "katakan padaku apa yang kau inginkan."

"Aku tidak…tahu," bisik Luhan tak berdaya mengamati mata Sehun yang mengilat. "Aku tidak tahu!"

Sehun merasa Luhan menggerakkan pinggulnya hanya sedikit, dia merasa gadis itu menggeser tubuh sehingga lebih mendekat ke arahnya. "Kau tidak tahu?" bisik Sehun. "Tetapi tubuhmu tahu. Bagaimana kalau kutunjukkan padamu apa yang diinginkan tubuhmu terhadapku?"

Luhan tidak mampu berkata-kata, tetapi tampaknya Sehun tidak memerlukan kata-kata. Dengan senyum tipis, Sehun mengangkat tangannya dan membelai tubuh Luhan perlahan-lahan, dengan penuh perasaan bergerak ke atas dan mendarat di sisi payudara Luhan. Luhan bergetar dan menarik napas cepat, matanya terbuka dan mendamba, tetapi dia masih merasa takut.

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu," bisik Sehun dan tangannya bergerak membelai dada Luhan dengan lembut.

Luhan mencengkram bahu Sehun dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di tubuh Sehun atas siksaan dari sensai yang luar biasa dan mengerang tajam karena sentuhan yang sangat intim itu.

Sehun menjadi ragu. "Ada apa?" tanyanya lembut. Sehun menyentuhkan wajahnya pada pipi Luhan, memaksa gadis itu mendongak. Sehun dapat melihat bahwa Luhan merasa tidak berdaya tetapi masih kaget. Sehun menyentuhnya lagi, tangannya kembali membelai dada Luhan. Tatapan wanita itu membuat seluruh tubuh Sehun menjadi tegang.

Wajah Luhan kembali disembunyikan. Matanya terpejam. Dia bergetar, menggigit bibir untuk menahan diri agar tidak menjerit, kenikmatan yang dirasakannya sungguh luar biasa.

Bukan hanya Luhan yang bergetar, Sehun juga. Percintaan itu benar-benar bisa dikatakan murni, tetapi Luhan bereaksi seolah tubuh Sehun yang secara intim mendekatinya. Respon tubuhnya begitu tidak terduga dan juga menyanjung bagi Sehun.

"Kemarilah," kata Sehun agak mendesak, membawa Luhan ke atas ranjang. Sehun membaringkan Luhan di sisi gaunnya dan bergeser sedikit sehingga Luhan berada di bawah tubuhnya. Detak jantungnya yang cepat membuat Sehun bergetar bahkan sebelum bibir mereka bertemu. Sehun membelai tubuh Luhan dengan intim.

"Sehun," Luhan mendesah. Tetapi dia malah menarik bukan mendorong pria itu. Dia membuka bibirnya kepada Sehun, tubuhnya bergerak saat pria itu membelainya dengan tangannya dan juga dengan mulutnya yang terbuka. Sehun mengerak ketika Luhan bergetar dan mendesah penuh kenikmatan yang begitu luar biasa, begitu erotis. Dia ingin melakukan hal-hal bersama Luhan yang tidak pernah diinginkannya dengan wanita lain.

Bibirnya mencumbu bibir Luhan, tangannya bergerak perlahan menuruni pinggul Luhan yang liat. Luhan mendesah ketika Sehun mulai menyentuhnya, menjerit, dan mencengkram Sehun erat-erat. Dirinya sudah siap untuk Sehun, bahkan saat pria itu baru memulai.

Meskipun dipenuhi kenikmatan, Sehun tahu hal itu tidak benar. Segalanya tidak benar. Dia sudah terlalu lama tidak bersama seorang wanita, dan kali ini terlalu berapi-api, terlalu bergelora untuk pertama kalinya bersama Luhan. Dia seolah sedang terjun bebas, dan Luhan takkan menyukainya. Tetapi Sehun tidak dapat menahan dirinya.

"Luhan," Sehun mngerang di telinga Luhan. "Sayangku, tidak sekarang. Tidak seperti ini. Demi Tuhan, tolonglah aku….!"

Tangannya berhenti, mulutnya terasa panas dan keras di dekat tenggorokan Luhan sementara dia berbaring di sisi Luhan, tubuhnya yang besar masih bergetar karena dia mencoba mengatasi desakan dan kebutuhannya akaan diri Luhan.

.

.

.

.

 **HUNHAN**

.

.

.

 _Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya_

.

.

.

" _Maaf untuk update yang super lama. Dan..makasih buat yang masih tetap nunggu cerita ini. Tidak ada alasan pembenar yang bisa aku pakai, karena semua tergantung niat._ "


End file.
